


"Best thing that will ever happen to you"

by scifigirl22



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigirl22/pseuds/scifigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a light smutty, yet sweet story.</p><p>Beth suffers a horrible break up from her fiancee, Zach, seeking comfort in the arms of Daryl Dixon she gets more then she asked for.</p><p>This is an au! NO WALKERS. Beth is more experienced at the age of 24 (she is similar to Emily Kinney). Daryl is a sweet and salty mix of Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon. </p><p> </p><p>(Best Summary I could give without giving the plot away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Caught in the act.  
"Maggie, I'm fine! It's just another Saturday really....I didn't even realize until you called what the date was..." Beth Greene lied into her phone.

"Nice try, that crap might work on daddy but remember who was the one who thought you to tell little white lies. Now come on, let's get dressed up and paint the town" Maggie pushed.

"Really I'm fine...I don't want to chance running into anyone I know... I'm not exactly in the mood for pity, I'm just going to do some laundry..." Beth sighed. She was not about to leave this apartment on what was supposed to be her wedding day and chance running into Zach, her ex- fiancés. 

Beth caught Zach in the act with he red head on the third floor after that he confessed to only asking her to be his wife out of obligation because that had been together since freshmen year of college. To make matters even worse after he left her, taking the engagement ring with him, Beth received a maxed out credit card bill in her name that he had used to buy her ring along with several other gifts for the red head.

"Ok, ok! But if you change your mind Bethy just give me a call, I'm dying for a night away from Glen and the kids" Maggie laughed. Maggie had a beautiful family that Beth couldn't help but be envious of. Her husband Glenn was caring and wonderful, Beth couldn't remember her sister every saying an ill word about him. He was also an amazing father to their two children, their son Max who is six and daughter Sierra who is three.

"I'll think about it sis" Beth said and shortly ended the call.

Beth sat staring at her phone for a few minutes before finally giving up and dialing Daryl's number. Daryl was the building handy-man, who helped Beth clear her head from time to time. She really needed to feel better today and she was pretty sure Daryl was the only medication to cure her pain, even if it was just for the afternoon. 

As she waited for his gravelly voice to answer on the other end, Beth yanked the dryer plugg out of the outlet.

"What can I do for ya, darlin?" Daryl asked instead of a greeting. Beth was confident that Daryl knew exactly what she wanted, after all this wasn't the first one of these phone calls.

"I think there’s something wrong with my dryer..." she said is a sultry tone as she twirled the cord in her hand.

"Be there in an hour." He abruptly said hanging up without a goodbye.

Xx 

Daryl slide his phone back in his pocket and went back to working on the car he was under.

"That 4G again?" Tyreese asked as Daryl slide out from his work.

He grunted a yes with a nod. Daryl worked at Ty's auto shop in addition to his handy-man job, he did this to support himself and his brother, Merle who could never keep a job.

"Girl sure does breaks alotta things don't she?" Ty smirked, he new exactly what was going on with his friend and the hot blonde in 4G. 

Daryl wasn't one to share pillow talk unless he was three sheets to the wind and only with Ty. Daryl gave me a small grin and told him to "shuddup". 

Ty was glad Daryl found a girl that wasn't like the nasty drugged out chicks his brother tried to force on him. If you asked Ty he'd tell ya that Daryl really liked this girl and just couldn't figure out how to take this from a butty-call to a relationship. 

"Man, why don't you just ask her out to dinner or something? You know a meal where you both would wear pants? It’s so obvious you like her, I mean in all the time I've known you, this is the only chick I've ever seen you give your number to." Ty smirked at Daryl as he removed oil from his hands.

"She has to have my number, I work for her apartment manager" he blurted out, Daryl's defenses were definitely up.

" Ain't they supposed to call the apartment owner first? I'm just saying, I see how you get that stupid little smile on your face when her number comes up, You feel something other than lust for that girl. And she probably feels the same but she is just to embraced to ask cause y'all jumped each other’s bones after five minutes" Ty tried to convince him.

"I dunno Ty, girls like her usually slum it with guys like me for a while until they find their hot shot husbands. I'm sure I ain't the only guy she's see'n." Daryl reasoned.

"Yeah but she's the only one you’re seeing? Am I right?" Ty asked and responded with a small nodded. "Then what's it hurt to ask?"

Leaving Daryl with that finally thought in his head, Ty let him off early to meet with 4G.

Daryl pulled up to the building, gave himself a spray of cologne, ran his fingers through his saggy hair, then he put on his tool belt. He just loved the way her tiny dainty fingers undid the buckle. The thought of it alone was almost enough to get him hard.

Xx

Beth undid the braid from her long blonde hair and messed it up a little adding some mouse. Then she placed a thin line of black eyeliner on each lid winging it at the end. She topped it off with shimmery eye shadow, black mascara, and cherry red lip gloss. Beth then striped down to nothing but her floral silk robe, the rosie color plait of the flowers made her pale skin glow. Just as she finished with a spray of perfume she heard his rough wrapping on her door.

Opening the door she found Daryl leaning against the frame on he's forearm, other hand on his hip. She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked in her dirty work clothes, tool belt and his long brown hair hanging in his piercing blue eyes.

"What seems to be the problem darlin?" he asked in almost a growl. Daryl looked her up and down the way a hunter eyes his prey.

Beth just turned and gave him a come-hither look over her shoulder. She slipped her robe off of her shoulder and batted her eyelashes encouraging him to follow her to the laundry room of her two bedroom apartment.

As they reached the dryer, he knew what the problem was right away. He plugged it back in and started a cycle. He turned back to face her and to his surprise her robe was slightly open revealing a strip down the center of her creamy white skin.

"What would I do without you?" she smirked turning her head to the side a little.

That's all he could take, he closed the gap between their bodies in one large step. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and nuzzled his head into her neck and began kissing and biting her creamy skin. Beth giggled and ran her hands through his hair encouraging more sucking, kissing and biting to occur.

Daryl ran his hands down her sides and griped her thighs hoisting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The shifting of her body caused their lips to crash together in a smoldering kiss. 

Daryl walked them over and gently placed Beth on the running dryer. Beth nibbled and bite his lower lip gently then trailed a series of kisses, licks and bites down to his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his oil stained cut off work shirt with his name on the front right pocket. With the opening of each button, Beth placed a new bite lower on this chest, as she reached the last button, she slipped the shirt off running her hands down his strong bulging biceps. She licked her way back up his neck reaching his earlobe which she sucked into her mouth. 

Daryl let out a moan as her hot breath on his ear made his body tremble. He felt like he was already going explode. He reached his index finger of his right hand forward to the small strip of fabric still holding the robe on and with a flick of his finger she was completely exposed. He reached he's calloused hands to her shoulder, sliding them against the soft silk fabric opening the robe more to expose her shoulders and given him a perfect view of her perky breasts. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rubber setting it between her thighs on the dryer. He then took this thumb and began tracing circles around the nerve bundle at the apex of her thighs. This achieved a soft breathily moan against his ear. 

She was already close to losing her mind and he had only barely touched her. She needed him now. Beth slipped her fingers under the buckle of his tools belt making quick work of it, sending it to the floor with a loud bang. As Daryl worked on her right nipple sucking and massaging it, Beth popped the button on his torn jeans and slipped down the zipper. Daryl took over from there slipping his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, opening the rubber with his teeth, and rolling it on. 

As he did this Beth couldn't help but stair at his manhood, the way his body ached for her was unlike anything she had experienced with her ex-fiancée. She ran her hands through his hair once again pulling his lips to hers. 

Both of their mouths and bodies fighting for control over the other, finally when Daryl couldn't wait a second longer he massaged the head of his member against her soft pink folds. He slide the head in just an inch then pulled it out again and teased her clit with it. He repeated this a few times until she was whimpering his name and begging for his dick. It was only then he fully dived into her. 

He rocked in rhythm with the motion of the dryer giving her added pleasure. Beth sunk her nails into his biceps as she raced to her impending orgasm. He moved his lips from her mouth to her collarbone and she knew it was just a matter of minutes before she exploded.

He quickened the pace and tightened the grip he had on her hips. "Daryl! Don't stop" she exclaimed as stars filled her vision and fire filled her loins. 

Just as Daryl pulled away his mouth from her skin to say something another voice was heard.

"Ok...I know, I told you I'd leave you alone and that you didn't want to go out and get pitied and all that crap but I brought the party to you. I thought we could have a sleep over like old.... OH MY GOD!" Maggie exclaimed as she entered the laundry room only to see her sister being ravished by a muscular man with tattoo covered skin.

"OH MY GOD! Maggie!" Beth exclaimed over Daryl's shoulder as she pulled her robe back over her arms and held it closed in the center. Daryl quickly yanked his boxers up trying to cover up his ass at least from the woman with huge shocked green eyes and medium length brown hair. 

"I'll just wait in the other room" Maggie blushed and made a quick exit. 

"Daryl, I am so sorry" Beth apologized sweetly as she placed a couple of kisses on his shoulder. He had lost the erg to finish the task and began to redress disposing of the rubber in the waste basket next to the washer. 

He looked into her large blue eyes and couldn't feel any ounce of anger toward her, whoever the woman who caught them was embraced Beth more than him. 

"It's ok darlin', just wished we could have finished" he said as he completed the buttons on his shirt and grabbed his tool belt. He then helped her off the dryer and she firmly tied her robe closed.

She walked him out into the kitchen when Maggie was unloading the bag of stuff she brought which included wine, another fancy bottle of alcohol she didn't recondnize, snacks, and chick flicks.

"Maggie, this is my..." Beth hesitated "...friend... Daryl Dixon. Daryl my sister Maggie"

Daryl extended his hand which Maggie gladly took with the huge smile.

"Nice to meet you" She said, Beth could already here the smugness in her sisters tone.

"Ya too" he drawled then made his way over to the door opening and stepping to the other side of the frame.

Beth leaned on the door as Daryl leaned in for one last hungry kiss. She nodded goodbye and began to shut the door when he stopped her.

"Hey Beth? maybe... we could meet for dinner... or a drink sometime?" he asked in almost a whisper, not wanting her sister to overhear.

"Yeah, umm maybe...I'll give you a call." she said and she slowly closed the door. 

She turned around and reentered the kitchen where her sister was rummaging through her for dinner food.

"You have no intention of seeing that man for anything more than sex do you?" Maggie asked peering out from behind the fridge door.

"No..wait how did you know what he asked?" Beth questioned as she leaned against the kitchen island facing her sister.

"Did you forget I have two kids?! Its mom hearing! Now I'm ordering a pizza because you have nothing other than eggs and cereal in this apartment and then you’re going to tell me what the hell I just walked into." she laughed shaking her head. Maggie wasn't mad at all, if anything she was quite shocked her sister found a fuck buddy, it was totally out of character for her. She always had boyfriends not hookups. To Maggie’s knowledge this brought Beth's grand total of lovers up to a whopping two in her 24 years of life.

Beth felt so luck that she had a good relationship with her older sister when she could sure the most privent details of her life. She exited to her bedroom when she quickly changed into cut off jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Alright but if we are going there we better open one of those bottles of wine" Beth sighed.

Maggie grabbed the cork screw and a couples of glasses as Beth made herself comfortable on a bar stool at the island.

"So who is he? How long has this been going on? Is it serious?" Maggie repaid fired questions.

"He's the handy-man around the apartment building...I know, god it sounds like a bad porno..." Beth exhaled resting her head on the hand. She waited for her sister to interject but Maggie seemed so interested in Beth's sexcapaides that she didn't dare interrupt.

"It all started when Zach left... the next day to be exact, you remember me calling you upset cause the dish washer broke and the kitchen was full of water?" Beth ask taking a large gulp of her wine. 

Maggie nodded yes.

"While I called to get it fix and anyway it was Daryl. I was all torn up about the breaking off of the engagement and he could like tell. So he let me still my guts about the breakup and I cried like a mess on his shoulder... then one thing lead to another and we kinda 'did it' on the kitchen table" Beth confessed biting her bottom lip.

"My Kids eat at that table, gross Beth!" Maggie joked sipping he wine. "Is it serious?"

"God NO!" Beth exclaimed finishing her first glass in record speed. Maybe she was a little more upset today she thought as she gave herself a refill. "He just helps me clear my head from time to time."

"How often is that?"She asked.

"I don't know, Like maybe a couple times a month" Beth confessed.

"Well, how’s he is bed?" Maggie leaned into the counter on her elbows, she was waiting to eat up all the juicy details her sister was about to give.

"Mind-Blowing! but we've never actually done it in bed" Beth sighed, that was really the only thing she could think of to describe the way she felt.

"And you won’t even give the man a chance at a real relationship" Maggie questioned. 

"I don't know, I just don't think he's the kind I can take home to meet daddy" Beth shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Make it up to you

After one pizza and two bottles of wine split between two very skin girls, Maggie received a call from her husband telling her she needed to come home because their youngest was running a fever. She promptly took a taxi home which left a very drunk Beth to her own devices. 

Beth walked over to the counter and examined the bottle of alcohol she didn't recondnize and found it to be a twenty year old bottle of scotch. This gave her an idea.

Xx

"Full house fella's, read'em and weep!" Ty said laying down his hand of cards. 

A buzzed and frustrated Daryl through his cards in the little a smoke. This was a bimonthly get-together that the guys at the auto shop had to blow off some steam. 

As the sweet smoke filled his lungs, Daryl's phone rang, he was surprised to see it was 4G again at just after midnight. 

"Whatcha break now dariln?" he awnsered.

"Nothin', Just thought I'd take ya up on that drink, I've got a twenty year old bottle a scotch and no one to share it with...Thought that might make up for earlier?" She questioned. He could tell she had a few drinks in her because she was sounding clearly more southern, something that happens to him when he drinks. 

"Darlin, that sure would make up fur earlier, see ya in a bit" he hung up.

"Seriously? 4G again? That’s the second time today! I told you that girl has a thing for you!" Ty grinned as he stacked his chips.

"Naw man, we got interrupted by her sister this afternoon. She walked in as we was right in the throes of it." Daryl was definitely feeling a buzz from the beers he had, enough so that he was willing to talk a little about the blonde.

"Who's 4G?" Merle and a few other guys asked as they sat back down at the table. Damn Daryl really wished he hadn't invited himself to tag along to his poker night.

"Some hot blonde your bother 'services' in the apartment building... I think he's got a thing for her."Ty explained to Merle and the other guys.

"Damn lil' brother I didn't know ya were so smooth...Maybe old Merle should get a job fixin' things for bored house wifes!" Merle teased.

"I ain't talkin 'bout this with ya! ain't like that Ty she's just...she's just..." Daryl struggled to come up with words for the smoldering blonde. All that came to his beer filled brain was beautiful, which he knew if he said would open up Pandora’s box of endless shit from Merle and some of the other guys.

"MmHmm, best get to your girl Romeo, she got something in need of servicin'" Ty teased and Daryl punched him in the shoulder, folded his carded and made sure Merle had a ride home. He thought he needed to make sure Merle was accounted for because Daryl didn't know if she was calling for an all-nighter being that is close to one in the morning when he makes the decision that he can still operate his truck the few blocks. 

Xx

Beth paced around the apartment while drinking the rest of her wine waiting for Daryl to arrive. That's when another idea came into her drunken head. Beth went into the closest of her extra bedroom and pulled out the bag of lingerie that was supposed to be for tonight which is technique her wedding night.

Beth went into her bedroom and slipped on the white lace corset that gave her size B chest an added lift and white lace boy short panties that where practically see through. Beth then replaced her clothes and waited for Daryl.

He arrived shortly after, greeting her with he same hungry kiss from earlier. She could tease the beer and smoke on his lips and surprised herself by wanting more of it.

Beth invited him in and retrieved two glasses for their drinks.

"Sorry about my sister" she apologized as she moved around kitchen. "She's just been worried about me lately... today was..."

"s' okay. You don't have to explain, I know about him remember? " he cut her off looking down at his boots. His mind took him back to the first time he had meet Beth in that very kitchen and a smile pulled on his lips.

"Yeah I remember..." she smiled as she poured each of them an expensive glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Yur lucky she cares so much about ya, hell my brother would have just stood there and watched" Daryl teased and they both shared a laugh.

Daryl found it was easy to be with Beth because there was no pressure, he knew there was a very little chance of a future which meet no matter what he said or did he couldn't mess it up. This let Daryl be outside the comfort of the walls he had built.

They made small talk about nothing to serious until the bottle was about half gone, Beth cradled the scotch in the elbow of her arm, held her glass with the same hand then with her empty hand laced her fingers with Daryl's tugging him into the living room. 

Beth placed he glass and the scotch on the coffee table and fell into the oversized couch pulling him in with her. The couch was large making Beth look even smaller. Daryl’s body almost landed on top of Beth’s as pulled him down with her. 

They were both feeling the heavy effects of the alcohol now in their systems as Beth grabbed his scruffy goatee and pulled it until their lips collided. He kicked off his boots as he followed his lips to when they were guiding him, to the cradle she had created for him by leaning against the arm of the overstuffed couch. 

He slide his hands down the outside of her thighs then gripped her firm ass with both hands, lifting her pelvis so he could grind his hips into her. A soft giggle followed by a moan left Beth's lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, down his chest to the hem of his cut of shirt, she pulled it up and over his head, tossing it without a care.

Daryl ran his hands around her hips and began to slip them under her tank top when his fingers brush the lace of her corset, reminding her that in her drunken state, she put on her ex wedding day undergarments. She couldn't help but think how stupid she was being using Daryl to help ease her break up pain.

Shaking the thought out of her head Beth pushed his hands and body off of her so he was in a sitting position with his hands resting on his thighs. Beth stood up so her knees just about brushed the front of his legs. He gave her a confused look until she pulled off her top and shorts revealing the sexy white lace corset and white lace panties. Just looking at her made Daryl strain against the zipper of his jeans. At that moment, he was very thankful that alcohol never had any effect on his ability to 'get it up'.

Without an hesitation, Beth strattled his lap claiming his lips once again. Her hands frantically worked on his zipper and button on his jeans. When she relieved him from his demin and cotton cage, a sigh of relief escaped his lips against her lips.

Her fingers brushed the sensitive skin on the V of his hip feeling like they left behind a trail of fire. He hooked her thumbs the lace began to tug it down he creamy white thighs. Beth stood up breaking their passionate kiss to remove her panties the rest of the way as he did the same with his jeans and boxers tossing then across the room.  
Beth straddle his lap again as he lightly brushed her entrance with his aching member.  
"Mmhmm, ya so wet" he breathed into her hair as she kissed and sucked on his neck. She pulled away cupped his face in her hands locking her blue eyes with his for just a moment before pulling him back into a hungry kiss.

As their lips moved together, Beth release the hold of his jaw with her right hand, trailed it down his chest brushing his nipple lightly causing Daryl to bite down on her bottom lip. Her hand found his manhood and she guided it into her tight body, they both gasped like they couldn't get enough air as he filled her fully.  
She began rolling her his against his as he grasped her lace covered sides assisting her in her thrusting. 

He pulled down the cup of her corset exposing her left breast. His thumb grazed her cherry nipple then he sucked it gently into his mouth causing Beth to toss her head back in pleasure. He grinned against the skin of her breast as she became increasingly loud with her moans and gasps. 

Daryl met her rhythm with her rolling hips and knew she was about to climax. It only took a few more of his deep thrusts before her walls were gripping his cock like a vice, milking him for his seed. He explodes deep inside of her and she clasped onto his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back as they both came down from their shared high.

"Stay?" She asked looking at him with her big sleep hooded blue eyes. He nodded yes, thinking he must be dreaming because this beautiful woman wanted him to stay the night, softly he kissed her lips to make sure this wasn't a dream. 

As much as she tried to convince herself she was ok, she really did was to be alone tonight. She grabbed the fluffy blanket from behind the couch and wrapped the two of them up in it. 

Daryl held her tightly to his chest as she drifted to sleep first. He watched her for a few minutes before sleep claimed him as well. At day break, Daryl cracked his eyes open and the memory of the night before came flooding back. Beth was still against his chest but she had wiggled herself to the inside of the couch. 

Daryl slipped away quietly, got dressed and used the bathroom. He retrieved two pain pills for the medicine cabinet and a glass of water. He placed them both on the coffee table for Beth when she woke up with a little note that read, "Thanks for the drink- D".


	3. Special delivery from the Maytag man

Ch 3 Special delivery from the Maytag man

Beth was in a much better mood as she entered the vet office when she worked with her sister for their father. She had made it through the weekend with the help of Daryl and her sister, both in very different ways.

Beth settled in to her desk Monday morning with her to-go cup of coffee, she was still feeling the effects of the alcohol days later. She began to get things straight for the day when he father wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a tight hug.

"Bethy! I'm so happy for you! Maggie told me all about him when you missed Sunday dinner. We’ve just been so worried about you Bethy, I just wish you wouldn't have keep this from us." Hershel said as he turned her to face him in her rolling chair.

"I...um... I'm sorry daddy" she said as angry rolled up inside her because her sister had shared with her father her dirty little secret. She knew she would tell Glenn but her father too? 

‘Really?’ Beth thought. Maggie must have cleaned up the story if her dad was congratulating her.

"Maggie told me you've been seeing him since Zach left. I'm really surprised you meet someone so quickly but then again the lord works in mysterious ways. I'm just glad you’re taking it slow. We meet Zach on your first date and look how that turned out…If you’re not ready for use to meet this Daryl its ok. It’s only been three months" her dad reassured her.

"Thanks daddy" she stuttered as Maggie sat down at her desk next to Beth. Her dad gave her another hug as Beth shot daggers at her sister over her dad's shoulder. Hershel Greene greeted his other daughter with a hug then was off to get ready for patients.

"You told daddy?!" Beth hissed as she yanked her sister's rolling chair tight to hers.

"Relax, it was for your own good daddy was freaking out when you didn't show up Sunday, he was convinced we need to round up the troops and send you back to that 'special' hospital like after your mom passed away… I just told him that I had just met your new guy and there isn't anything to worry about." Maggie confessed. 

A layer of relief cover Beth's face, she was thankful for her sister's help.

"Don't worry Bethy, I didn't tell daddy I caught you spread eagle getting serviced by the Maytag man" Maggie joked and Beth slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Who's getting it from the Maytag man?" Amy asked as she walked behind the desk to grab some more information on a yellow Lab. She had know the Greene girls for years, she graduated high school with Maggie.

"Bethany here!" Maggie teased pushing her chair away from her sisters playfully, sending the tiny blonde sailing across the office space.

"Shut up! He's not a Maytag man... he is the handy-man for my building...I think he does something else too but I'm not sure what..." she confessed to Amy and her sister.

"Yeah, you! Go Beth! That’s so not like you! But after everything Zach did to you, you deserve a little fun" Amy smile as she picked up her file and left the space.

"So what exactly did you tell daddy? So we can keep our stories straight, god only knows how many questions he'll ask. I mean remember how bad he was when you meet Glenn?" Beth asked.

"Oh god, he was terrible! I forgot all about that! Geez, he asked him everything short of his blood type and social security number! I didn't think of that..." Maggie said blushing at the memory.

"Yeah and it’s not even like that with us. He probably doesn't even remember my last name" Beth sighed.

"Are you kidding? I saw the way he kissed you when he left… and he asked you to dinner! He totally has a thing for you, your just too scared to get hurt again to see it" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just tell me what you said." She begged.

"All I said was I went to your apartment to check to make sure you weren't hanging from you shower rod… and you had company. I said you were seeing this Daryl but I wasn't anything to serious yet. You are just trying to heal your broken heart after Zach. Daddy ate it up “Maggie mocked holding her hands to her chest.

Just as Beth was about to respond with something witty the phone rang and she answered in her peppy voice.

"God it kills me that you are a morning person" Maggie said as she leaned over and steeling her sisters coffee.

Xx  
Several weeks later...

Beth was seated at her desk cradling her head in her palms. She was concentrating on taking deep breaths trying to push down the rising vomit back into her stomach. She had already vomited once today and was determined not to make the same mess she did in her hallway at home at her daddy's office.

"Alright, daddy called me on my way in, The Smith's horse went into labor. Amy was the closest so she is helping him deliver. We just gotta reschedule all the morning appointments for today." Maggie explained as she entered the office.

"Bethy? Did you hear me?" she asked but her sister was to focused on her stomach that she could open her mouth to respond.

Beth couldn't resist the erg any longer she quickly reached under her desk, grabbed the waste paper basket and let her stomach contents empty into it violently accompanied by some coughing and hacking.

Maggie was by her side in an instant holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Beth sipped her water, swirling it around her mouth then spit it into the basket. Her sister felt her cheeks and forehead going into mommy mode with her ill sister.

"No fever. How much did you drink last night?" She asked her sister knowing she had dinner with a couple her old friends last night. She thought she might just have a kick ass hang over.

"Nothing, I was the DD. I haven't actually had anything more than a glass of wine since the night you came over..." the words caught in Beth's throat as she remembered what happened after her sister left and how foggy that experience was.

Maggie knew that look of fear on her sister's face. "What? I can see you worrying yourself about something. Tell me! What's going on and let me help you fix it. "

"That night, the last time I really drank with you..." Beth bite her lip, she felt more throw-up rising in her throat at the thought she was having.

"Yeah?"

"You were right, I didn't want to be alone so... Daryl came over after and spent the night... and things are really hazy... I mean I've been with him a couple times since then and I know we used protection then but I can't remember much from the night we drank...I've been sick for a few days now" Beth confessed cradling her head again.

" Ok lets think about this...were you both drunk? Because maybe he was sober and he used a condom and you just couldn't tell because you were so wasted?" Maggie asked optimism in her voice.

"No we drank that bottle of scotch and he already tasted like beer before we started." Beth hung her head.

"Well, daddy ain't gonna be in for a while run across to the Rite aide, grab a test and then we'll go from there." Maggie said rubbing her sister's back again.

"What do I get?" She asked knowing her sister has been through this. Maggie wrote down a name of a test and sent Beth quickly across the street.

Xx  
Beth walked into the pharmacy hope to avoid any one she knows. Thankful she noticed was mostly empty inside as made her was to the female hygiene aisle of the store.

She stared at the sea of different tests, all pink and cheerful with pictures of smiling women on the box. She snorted at the women thinking that couldn't be any more farther from how she was feeling. 

Her eyes found the test her sister suggested, she picked up the box examined it, seeing that it was 99% accurate. She took it to the counter, paid then slipped the brown bag into her front top pocket if her scrubs and tried to calm they cross the street.

Maggie was rescheduling when Beth returned. She ended her call quickly and looked at her sister then the clock.

"It's only 8:30am, you should take it now, you get the best results in the morning." 

Her sister following her into the employee bathroom and perched herself on the counter as Beth opened the package pulled out the instructions. She began to read the instructions when her sister grabbed them away, "you just pee on the purple part, put the cap back one and what three minutes."

"Both?" Beth asked holding up two individually wrapped tests.

"Yeah, then your extra sure. These tests were right on when I found out I was having Max and Sierra" Maggie said.

Beth unwrapped them both and did her best to get as much pee on the sticks and not on herself as possible. She capped them and laid them flat on the counter next to Maggie. 

The feeling in her stomach came back into her throat again but Maggie tried to easy it by grabbed her hands and giving them a little squeeze.

“No matter what happens, you know your family is here for you" she reassured her.

It didn't even take the full three minutes for the results to show. There, seating on the counter, in dark pink was the digital reading: PREGNANT 6 to 9 weeks.

Beth's eyes filled with tears and her stomach contents won the battle again as she examined both test with the same reading.

She held the rim of the towel as she cried, shook, and vomited for about a half hour. Maggie held her the whole time even letting herself get vomited on in the process.

"Bethy, what does daddy always say?" She asked her sister wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

They were now setting in a tangled up pile on the floor with Beth in Maggie’s lap. She stroked her hair and rocked her from side to side.

Maggie was in full on 'mommy mode' now. In that moment, she felt so guilty that her pregnancies had been such a happy occasion. She never had to experience the pain Beth was feeling. She made a mental note to kiss her husband an extra time when she got home the she turned her attention back to Beth.

"We all....got... jobs to... do" Beth huffed sucking in huge breathes between words.

"That's right. And what did your momma always say?" Maggie questioned tilting the younger woman's chin up to look in her eyes.

"Everything...happens...for a...reason." Beth's shoulders shook as she huffed out the answer again.

"That's right. Now you need to listen to both your momma and daddy right now because there is a reason the good lord choose this for you and it's your job now to take care of that baby growing inside of you" Maggie explained kissing her sisters forehead.

"No more tears Bethy, you may not believe me when I tell you this now but this is the best thing that will have ever happened to you" Maggie encouraged as she helped her sister up.

Xx

They returned to the office area when Maggie gave Beth her OBGYN's number. Maggie returned to calling appointments well Beth called the doctor's which set her up with an appointment for Friday afternoon and faxed over paperwork to the lab for the required blood work that afternoon.

"Maggs, I don't wanna go alone, will you come with me Friday?" Beth asked knowing that friday was their half day that the office.

"Of course! Anything you need. That’s what sisters are for" Maggie almost sounded honored Beth had asked her to go.

The office phone rang and Beth answered trying to sound like her chipper self.

"Bethy, its daddy, looks like this is going to be an all day delivery; you girls reschedule the rest of the appointments and enjoy a day off." Hershel said.

"Alright daddy consider it done" Beth faked enthusiasm.

"Maybe you could spend some more time with that Daryl of yours; getting to know him so he could meet your daddy soon." He teased; Hershel had been asking about him almost every day since Maggie told him. Beth held it together long enough to get off the phone with her dad but lost it again a second after.

"What happened now? Daddy can't possibly know you’re pregnant over the phone" she teased trying to lighten the mood. She began to rethink her timing when Beth sobbed again.

"Daryl" was all she could squeak out and Maggie knew what her concerns were. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders to set her back into reality.

"First things first, we are going to get these appointments reschedule, then I'm taking to the grocery store for pregnancy food because you and I both know you only have cereal in your apartment, the we will get to the doctor in two days and then finally we'll figure out how to tell Daryl. Wouldn't you rather go to him knowing all the facts?" Maggie asked. Beth nodded yes, gulped down some water, calmed herself and then set to making phone calls.


	4. Put up or Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks for the support! You all are awesome!
> 
> Just a BIG note on this chapter: This is a ROUGH one for Daryl... but please hang in there til the end of this chapter! He will win your heart over again!!
> 
> XO

Ch.4 Put up or Shut up

Two days later

The sisters sat in a small exam room; Beth on the table still fully dressed waiting for the doctor to enter. Beth nervously bit at her fingernails as she waited and Maggie swatted them away from her mouth as Dr. Smoot entered.

"Miss Bethany Greene?" The young man asked looking up from the chart in his hand. Beth nodded yes as he was followed in my a tech who close the door behind her. 

He introduced himself and his tech Tara who was going to do the ultrasound after they talked. The doctor confirmed that Beth was eight weeks alone, gave her a lecture of the what she can't and can do then excused himself due to a high patient volume that day.

"Now that he's gone it's time for the fun part, I'm just going to step out I need you to remove you bottom half then cover yourself with this lovely paper blanket" Tara joked and left the room. Beth did what she was told without saying a word to her sister. 

Tara returned minutes later.

"Now we will for sure be about to get a heart beat vaginally but we can also see if we can get it a picture too through your abdomen." Tara explained then prepped Beth and inserted the wand.

A strong thumping filled the room as tears filled the sisters eye's.

"Wow 130! You got a strong little one" Tara commented as she took some notes. 

"Ready to see if your baby's ready to say 'Hi' to mom?"

Beth reached for Maggie’s hand and held it tight. Maggie moved to view the monitor as Tara remover the wand and squirted cold gel on Beth's stomach.   
Tara swirled the cold gel around with a shorter, fatter wand pressing gently on Beth's lower stomach.

The thumping sound returned and a tiny little peanut filled the screen.

"Hi mom!" Tara talked for the peanut on the black and white screen and the sisters both began to sob.

"Ok, I guess that answer the question of if you want copies of your baby's first picture" Tara joked and printed four copies. 

Beth held her sister tight and sobbed. All of a sudden it hit her like a wrecking ball, she was a really pregnant. She was responsible for a little life growing inside of her. A smile broke through the tears because even though this isn't how she imagined having a baby as a little girl, it was still a miracle. 

Maggie recognized the glowing smile on her sister's face. She had experienced the same jolt into reality when she and Glenn had seen Max for the first time. In that instant, Maggie watched her sister transition from the child she helped raise to a mother. She couldn't pull her eyes away from her.

After a few moments, Beth redressed and made her next appointment.

Xx

"What do I say to him?" Beth asked as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"For starters I'd tell him in person. Ask him to coffee or something, the man has been looking for your to give him a chance at something outside of the four walls of your apartment. Just be honest. The rest is up to you... Do you want him involved?" Maggie opened the door for her sister letting her exit first to the parking lot.

"If he wants to be, I mean he seems like a nice guy...or...man. I guess, I mean who know he might have other kids..." Beth's figures trembled as she pressed his number.

"Whatcha need fixin', darlin? " Daryl asked there was loud banging in the back ground meaning he was probably at his other job.

"Umm...nothing...I...umm was wondering if you wanted to meet me for brunch tomorrow?" Beth fumbled over her words.

"Sure" he answered sounding surprised.

"Ok...ummm.. Dale's dinner say 11?"

"See ya then" he said and hung up.

"Brunch? Does that man look like he eats brunch?" Maggie laughed as the drove off the doctors office.

"I panicked!" Beth sighed. This was definitely going to be interesting to say the least.

Xx

Daryl sat sipping his coffee at the back corner both of Dales dinner. He had arrived a couple minutes early wanting to make a good impression on their "brunch" date. 

Of course he had to ask Carol, the older woman worked in the office of Tyreese's shop, what "brunch" was. When she explained to him that is was just a casual late breakfest he was relieved.

He dressed in a flantle button down with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbows and a clean but holy pair of jeans. He looked up from his coffee to see Beth entering the diner about five minutes late.

Daryl thought she looked radiant in the soft diner light. Her skin shined like honey in the summer sun against her soft green oversized sweater she paired with black leggings and ballet flats.

Her eye found his acrossed the emty diner and a smile crossed her face. She smoothed her braid over her shoulder as she made her way to the booth.

"Hey, you look...bea...really pretty" Daryl stood running his hand across the back of his neck, waited for her to slide into the booth then returned to his seat. So maybe when he asked Carol he got a couple of first date tips, seeing as this was his first real date in all of his 35 years of life.

"Hey, thank you" she shyly said as the waitress came by with more coffee. Beth waved the coffee off and asked for a peppermint tea. Refusing that coffee in this stressful situation was all most as difficult for Beth as calling to invite Daryl there.

They ordered their breakfest and made small talk well waiting for it to come. Beth learned that he also worked at Ty's auto shop and that he lived on the outskirts of town with his brother.

"Do you have any other family? " Beth asked as she broke one of the egg yolks with the corner of her toast.

"My ole man's locked up, but we didn't get on so great when I's a youngin ...soon as I turned 18 I's gone. What bout ya family? " he drawled the content of his speech cause him to sound increasingly more southern.

"Well... you meet my sister but I have a brother too, Shawn, he's overseas right now in the Iraq, and then there's daddy. My momma died of cancer when I was 17 ..." Beth trailed off sipping her tea. 

Daryl explained he lost his mom to a fire when he was a kid too. They quickly bonded over this talking about things they remember or missed about their mom's. They also found that they both loved the outdoors although Daryl was surprised that this kinda girl grew up on a farm.

By the time they finish their breakfast they were both laughing hysterically at a story Daryl was telling about his brother Merle getting lit and running around the hole trailer park in nothing but a rubber Halloween mask on a dare when he was 20. Beth caught her breath from laughing and sighed, she was so happy they were hitting it off she almost considered not telling him.

But the reality of the situation was that he needed to know as sobering as that thought was.

"Is everything okay?" Daryl asked when he realized she was suddenly straight faced.

"Yeah..." she paused to take a deep breath "remember that night... we drank all that scotch?" Beth asked reaching into the side pocket of her purse. Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded, as the image of her lace covered body, a red blush covered his cheeks and neck.

Beth pulled out the copy of ultrasound she had set aside for him. She cradled it in her lap looking down as the black and white image then back across the table, locking eyes with Daryl. Holding her breath she reached her hand across the table displaying the image.

Daryl coughed and choked on his coffee, he set the cup down hard causing some of the hot liquid to splash over the rim. He ripped the ultrasound out of her hand and grasped it tightly with both of his large hands.

"I'm eight weeks along..." she whispered but Daryl barely registered what she said as words, he was too busy trying to keep his breakfast from coming back up.

After a few more minutes passed she whispered "...I'm due March 10th..."

Daryl's hands were shaking and sweaty. His mouth felt like the desert and although he could see it he knew his face was as red as a fire engine.

“It’s yours..." The silence was killing Beth.

He finally lifted his eyes from the image that looked to him like a little crawl fish and gruffly asked "ya ain't keepin it? Is ya?"

He watched as tears filled Beth's eyes and she weakly nodded yes.

"How ya so sure it's mine? I strapped up ev'ry time" He grumbled tossing the ultrasound down on the table in front of him.

“Not every time! Not that night!" Beth began to raise her voice as anger flooded her face. “You’re the only one I've been with since Zach and I ain't seen him in five months!"

"What do ya what from me, girl? I ain't made of money!" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Beth broke into a full out sob and began tearing into him. 

"Nothin, you know what forget I said anything! Forget this date ever happened! Forget you know where I live! Forget my number! In fact forget you ever meet me!" She screamed as she fumbled for her wallet and tossed some cash on the table. 

"You’re gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon" Beth gritted through her teeth then stormed out of the diner, tears streaming down her face.

Daryl picked up the ultrasound again examining again. He knew that he reacted like a complete jack ass but he couldn't help it, he was scared. Daryl had no idea how to be a father and having the same blood running through his veins as his father was good enough reason as any not to try. He was convinced that Beth and this kid would be better off without him.

An hour passed as he starred at the image in his hand. Daryl was finally able to get his feet under him. He paid the bill then immediately went to the liquor store where he purchased a fifth of whisky and a 30 pack of beer. 

Now that the shock had worn off, he needed to find a way to forget how badly he had treated Beth. He needed to drown the guilt he was feeling in a bath of Jack Daniels.

Xx

After two days of drinking himself stupid while he starred at the ultrasound, Daryl arrived to work with the worse hang over of his life. He keeps his head down and avoiding Ty all day knowing he would ask about his date with 4G.

When he finished his last job, Daryl headed to the Wal-Mart to pick up more alcohol to repeat operation forgot Beth.

His boots carried him into a strange section of the store decorated with many shades of pinks and blues. 

Daryl strolled up and down the aisles as he looked at the thousands of tiny items a baby needs. His hand reached out and picked up a brown and white stuffed puppy dog and he clenched it tightly as he glanced at wall of diapers at the end of the aisle. 

'This's gotta be the right choice. I ain't got no idea what any off this stuff is. Damn! $15 for diapers. $27 for funny elbow lookin bottles. $25 for this little bitty can of formula. Realistic lookin nipple?! A bathtub to go inside a bathtub?!' Daryl's mind raced as his heart began to pound in his ears.

"What'd she send ya for?" Said a deep male voice drawing Daryl's attention from the breast pumps in front of him.

"Hmm?"Daryl's head snapped up, meeting the eyes of a man dressed in a sheriff's uniform caring three cans of formula. 

The sheriff read the scared, concerned look all over the younger man’s face.

" Oh man, I know that look" the sheriff chuckle "What'd do?"

"Hun? Wha?" Daryl mumbled.

"Ya got that 'I pissed off the Mrs.' Look, I know it well... been in this aisle a time or two myself cause I forgot something critical... usually it's at four in the morning with a screaming infant and even madder wife at home" he motions to the formula in his basket.

"So can I help ya find whatcha looking for..." the sheriff paused for his name.

"Daryl Dix..."

"Dixon, I've had ya pa and brother in my booking more than I care to remember. Never seen you there though other than to bail'em out. Sheriff Rick Grimes, call me Rick" he extended his hand and Daryl shook it.

" Nice to meet the good, mild mannered member of the Dixon clan." He smiled.

"Not feelin so good right now..." Daryl confessed to the cop rubbing the back of his neck and stairing at an interesting spot on the floor.

"That bad huh?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah...asked her if it's mine...asked her if she's keepin it... it's mess of a situation...barely know the girl" Daryl babbled openly to the man in the aisle with him, he figured it was probably the sheriff uniform pulling out his honesty.

"Brother, you’re gonna need more than a stuffed pooch to fix that" Rick clasped him on the shoulder. "What'd say I help ya with the shoppin then we getta a cup of coffee and see if we can sort out the problem, old pa to new pa?"

Xx

"Two cups of coffee, sue" Rick ordered for both men as they look a seat at the diner counter.

"So your girlfriend's expecting and your terrified, am I right?" Rick asked.

"She ain’t my girlfriend... I met her a while back after she got hurt really bad by some guy, we've just been..." Daryl struggled for a word to describe the relationship with the petite blonde.

"Knockin' boots?" The sheriff finished for him.

"Yeah, well we's havin a real good time, just casual ya know? I asked her out a few times but she didn't seem like she wanted anything more then what we's doin. She ain't my type anyways, one of them yuppie girls, just slumming it to piss of they ole man...Then she calls me up, invites me here, and drops the bomb. Rick, ya know where I come from, hell ya put most of my kin in the clink... I ain't fit to be nobody's daddy, ain't in my blood." Daryl spilled to the slightly older man, he really needed some advice right now and there was now where else for him to turn.

"Now this may just be one man’s opinion but I think its up to ya what kinda man...daddy..ya wannbe.. What kinda pa would ya wanted? Think 'bout that and you can choose your fate. Ain't so much about your blood or your past, it's all a about the future now. No matter what Daryl, ya goin have a kid wither your ready or not... there or not. I'm sure your girl is just as scared as ya are, probably even more but it's up to ya navigate it together, that's bein a parent...that's bein a man" Rick said as Daryl took a long pull of his coffee.

Rick gave him a long silence to reflect on what he had said.

"Hell with our first kid, Carl, my wife was up every hour holdin’ a mirror under that poor boys nose to make sure he was still breathing." He laughed sipping his coffee.

" Really? Ev'ry hour? Ev'ry night?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah...Women get crazy when the make tiny human... hormones are a scary thing but they mean well." Rick pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Daryl a picture of his two kids in the arms of a skin brunette.

"I tell ya brother, ya don't know it yet but this is the best thing that's ever gonna happen to ya...ya just don't know it yet."

Daryl pulled out the folded ultrasound picture from the inside pocket of his vest and showed it to Rick.

“Amazing isn't?" Rick asked

"Hmm?" Daryl grunted.

"That little shrimp looking thing has already changed ya...I mean think about it... Would your pa be walking 'round a baby section, pickin out gifts for his girl to make this more easy on her, then swapping baby pictures with a sheriff?" He asked.

"Not if ya gave him a pardon on his next two DUI's, a case of beer, and a dime bag" Daryl snorted.

"See your already a better pa then him."

Daryl real needed all the kind words that Rick gave him. No one even talked to him that way, like he was an equal. Rick gave in his card and told him anytime he needed to talk father to father he was there.

Now that he had a boost of confidence and a change of heart it was time to convince Beth.

Xx

Daryl spent the next few days filling up Beth's voice mail box with messages asking to talk to her. When the box was full he continued to call and even text, which is something he hated doing.

Giving up on technology, Daryl asked to leave early for his lunch hour to try to catch Beth at work. Daryl pulled out front of the brown brick building, took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Daryl recognize the brunette setting behind the desk as Maggie, Beth's sister.  
She glanced up from her file and rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you?" Maggie sniped.

"Beth here?" He whispered resting his hands on the divider.

"Nope, don't have the foggiest idea where she could be..." Maggie stood cupping her hand next to her mouth, leaning forward and whispered "...word is some jack ass got her in trouble then wouldn't man up...heard he was a real dick."

Daryl turned a hundred different shades of red. Beth obviously told Maggie what had happened, and being the good sister she was, she was protecting her.

"Maggie, Can ya just tell her... I really need to talk to her... I called her more times then I care to admit..." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck pressing firmly on the knot he found in his left shoulder.  
Maggie mockingly took down the note, "...and what is this regarding?"

"Ya know damn well what it's 'bout, Maggie!" Daryl began to get a little angry and raised the base in his voice.

"Best watch your tone, daddy's still in back and I'm sure he'd love to meet you..." Maggie hissed, crossing her arms and giving him a death stair.

"Can ya just tell her I was here lookin for her, please I need to talk to her... set things right." He humbly said stairing at his dirty boots then shifting his deep blue eyes up to the green of Maggies.

"Yep, I'll file this in a really special spot so she'll be sure to see it" Maggie crumpled up the note in a ball then tossed it into the trash across the office area.  
Maggie made a mentle note that his eyes where developing tears at the corner as Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, slumpped over at the shoulders and hung his head leaving without only word.

Maggie watched Daryl's truck leave the parking lot, sliding her chair back she hollered "He's gone."

Beth walked out of the back stock room, cradling a giant jar of peanut butter in her a arm, spoon hanging out of her mouth.

"Daddy is already out for lunch, why'd you tell'em he was here?" Beth mumbled, peanut butter thick and sticky to the walls of her mouth.

" Scare'em, looked like it worked too. How much longer you gonna avoid the man? Poor guy looked like he was 'bout to lay down and cry" Maggie asked as she turned to face her sister.

"So? what? you’re on his side now?" Beth snapped tossing her spoon into the jar of peanut butter.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not on anyone's side but the baby's" Maggie raised her hands pressing her palms out to face her sister, " the man just looks all torn up... makes me think about Glenn and how freaked out he was when we found out about our first child... and we'd been married a year..."  
Beth rolled her eyes, the hormones were not letting her feel an ounce of pity for Daryl.

"Yeah well maybe he needs to lay down and cry... maybe then I'll hear him out" Beth sighed.


	5. Lie Down and Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Thanks for all the support!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. Our Beth returns)

Ch 5 Lie Down and Cry 

 

Beth pushed her green beans around the plate of food her sister had made for her. Maggie invited her over for dinner with the kids. She watched as her cell phone vibrated, twisting and turning next to her plate. Daryl's number lighting it up over and over again. She ignored it and continues pushing her food around.

"Best quite plan with your food and eat it before I force it down ya" Maggie scolded looking up from helping Sierra.

"I am momma" max protested.

"Not you maxi. I'm talking to your auntie over there constructing a monument out of mash potatoes" Maggie said drawing Beth's attention.

"Come on, all I've seen ya eat today was peanut butter , ya need some vitamins in ya..."

"Sorry I don't really feel like eating..." Beth said watching the phone starting to buzz again.

"You gotta stop this soon, your stressing you self out. It ain't good for the...peanut" Maggie substitute the word peanut for baby know max can't keep a secret, much like his dad.

After practically being force feed her dinner by her sister, Beth helped get the kids bathed and in pajamas. Sierra pulled the “Frozen” DVD off of the entertainment center in the living room and ran it over to Beth who was sitting with Max playing 'go fish'.

Sierra presented her most prized possession to her and pointed at the blonde on the cover.

" You sing just like Elsa! Can you sing me a song?" Sierra squeaked.

" Well, if it’s ok with your momma, how about we put in the movie and we sing together?" Beth asked as Sierra's face lit up.

When the movie was finished, Beth helped Maggie put the kids to bed and returned to the kitchen for some desert.

"You're gonna be just fine Bethy. My kids love you! You're great with them!" Maggie said as she sat a slice of blueberry pie in front of her sister and a huge glass of milk. Maggie had made herself personally responsible for Beth's nutrition, knowing that her sister would only eat cereal for three meals a date if you'd let her.

"Yeah but I guess it’s just different when it’s your own...wow...10 missed calls... 15 text messages. Delete, delete, delete" Beth said as she cleared her phone not even taking the time to read a single text.

She shut her phone off and took a huge bite of pie.

"Have you put any thought into how you're gonna tell daddy yet?" Maggie asked sitting down at the table across from her with a n equally as large slice of pie and a glass of wine. Beth eyed her wine enviously, than felt a tug of pain because wine was particularly to blame for the situation.

"You think he'd believe immaculate conception?" Beth asked gulping down her milk.

Maggie snorted into her wine that she was sipping at the time, causing bubbles in her glass.

"Some-how, Bethy,I don't even think you and your baby blues could pull the wool over daddy's eyes on that one." Maggie laughed and Beth rolled her eyes.

" Well you should probably do it soon, with how tiny you are you'll be showing early... oh that reminds me if you wanna look through some of my maturity clothes your more than welcome to any of them." Maggie said clearing the table and washing up the dessert dishes.

Maggie washed as Beth dried like they had done all their lives, just as they finished the last dish Glenn walked through the kitchen door. Wrapped his arms around maggie from behind and planted a huge kiss on the side of her neck. Beth could feel the love fill the room as Maggie turned in his arms and gave him a proper kiss. It was like they became wrapped up un their own world. She couldn't help but feel envious, she wished she had a wonderful husband to share that much love with.

"Hey Beth!" Glenn greeted his sister in law when the couple finally came down from their cloud.

"Hey, how's the king of pizza?" She asked, he was putting in late nights this week preparing for the grand opening of his new shop in the next county, making it his fifth pizza place.

"Great! How..." Glenn was cut off by Beth.

"Glenn knows? Well that takes care of daddy finding out!" Beth could read the pitiful look on his face and could see the way his eyebrows pushed together, the way they always did when he knew something he shouldn't.

"Sorry Beth, I had to...but he promised to stay far away from daddy until you tell him yourself. Which that won't be hard with opening the new shop." Maggie confessed.

"Congratulations Beth! You’re going to be such a good mom!" He loudly said and gave her a huge hug.

"Maybe I should just send Glenn to tell daddy... that would be so much easier for me" Beth joked then let out an uncontrollably long sigh.

Maggie packed Beth up some left over’s insisting that's what she bring to work for lunch tomorrow to keep her strength up.

"Please turn your phone back on while you're driving, just in case" Maggie said as she hugged her sister and brother in law goodbye.

Beth turned it on to find no more missed calls. Her stomach turned, maybe Daryl had finally given up.

Xx

Beth stepped out of the elevator on her floor and walked toward her apartment on autopilot as she searched for her phone in her purse. Maggie had insisted that she send her a text telling her know she was safe.

When she looked up from her phone she gasped at the sight of Daryl seating on the hall way floor in front of her apartment door, legs bent, elbows on knees, hands folded, and his head hung.

Hearing the footsteps Daryl looked up, realized it was Beth and lynched himself up to his feet clearing the door way.

Beth didn't make eye contact; just unlocked her door and moved passed him.

"Beth, I'm..." was all Daryl got out as the door slammed in his face. 

Xx

Daryl spent the next hour pleading with her door, knocking until his knuckles were raw. He rested his forehead against the door, palms pressed to the wood.

"Come'n Beth, please... just five minutes...please" Daryl pleaded.

When there was no response again, the emotions became far too much for him to handle. Tears filled his eyes as he turned and leaned against the door. His body mimicked the action of his tears as he sled down the we door. He rested his elbows on his knees in the same manner as when she had first return how. Daryl let everything go in that second, sobbing and sucking in air.

'Look at ya, settin' there cryin' like a lil' bitch' Merle's words filled his head. 'Yeah lil' brotha thats just what the gurl wants, a pussy fur a baby - daddy'

A few minutes passed and the door opened slowly, catching him off guard causing him to fall back, his head landing between her feet. Daryl looked up at the beautiful blonde and noticed that her perfect creamy white skin was distributed around her eyes with red rings. She had been crying too.

"Five minutes" Beth's voice cracked. She pushed the door open allowing him to enter. Daryl scrambled to his feet and followed her in, closing the door behind him.

Beth perched herself on a bar stool, waiting for him to start. Daryl sat down the bags he had with him on the table. Looking into her giant blue eyes Daryl forgot ever word he had prepared and all that can out was "I'm an asshole..."

Beth rolled her eyes, so far this was a terrible start.

She watched as his hands move to the buttons on his cut off shirt.

"What're you doin?" Beth asked confused by his actions.

Daryl ignored her question and continued looking down at his buttons like they were the most interesting thing in the world. At about the third button Daryl finally found the courage to speak.

Beth could see his thoughts turning in his head as they fumbled out mind thought.

" I...ain't never eaten frozen yogurt...never had a pet pony...never sang out in front of a crowd, like ev'ry thing was fun, like it was some big game..." he keep he tone as even as possible was he recalled his painful passed.

"...ain't never got nothin' from Santa clause... hell I ain't got nothin from nobody... I aint never relied on anybody for anythin'..." his voice was now shaking as he dropped his shirt and turned his back to her. He leaned against the opposite counter, hand parted on either side of the sink. He dropped his head and presented the flesh road map of his past. His shoulders rose and fell rapidly as he let out a silent cry.

Beth's hand flew to her mouth as she raced around the island to where he was standing.

Her eye danced across the aged, raised, silver skin. She wondered how she had missed the bubble skin, she had had her hands, lips and teeth all over his body. 

Beth reached her hand out and ran her finger tips across the cress-crossing marks.

Daryl's body creased its shaking and froze in its place. Beth could feel him hold his breath under her hand. Tears build in the corner of her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Who...did this to you? Who... hurt... you?" Beth's voice cracked as her finger moved around his back, tracing the devil tattoos that were strategically placed hides the worse of the scars. Some of these had to be older then her.

"My pa... liked to get lit and beat on me for sport" Daryl whispered and everything clicked for Beth. He wasn't pissed about the pregnancy, just scared he'll be like his father. She couldn't feel like a worse person in that moment, the tears won out are ran down her porcelain cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Daryl...you should have never had to feel that pain...no one should have ever hurt you..."

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her right cheek against his bare back in a strong and supportive embrace.

Holding him in her arms she felt his muscle release their tension as he finally learned back into her, pressing one of his scars into her cheek. Her jagged scar on her wrist began to itch as she thought of how selfish she was. She had pitied herself her whole life like a brat when Daryl had real problems long before she had even taken her first breath. She'd tell him about that another night, now wasn't the time, it was his turn to be comforted.

He wrapped himself arms around hers and they stood there for what felt like an lifetime.

Beth was the first to speak. "For what its worth... from what little I know about you...I don't think you could ever do what your pa did."

Daryl twisted around in her arms, pulled her tight to his chest, and tucked her head under his chin.

More time passed and Beth pulled her head away to look in his eyes.

"Hey Daryl..." she paused and he grunted a yes.

"I'm an asshole too" she smiled through her tears.

Wordlessly he tilted her chin up so the blue of his eyes could wash over hers and softly touched his lips to hers. This kiss was unlikely any they had shared before, it wasn't lust filled or hungry, it was sweet, soft, and tender. 

Beth pulled away and gazed in his eyes again. "I'm sorry...I'll never treat you like the again, you didn't deserve it..." Beth let a couple more tear fall and Daryl quickly brushed them away with his thumb. 

"Shh...Stop your aloud to be a little crazy...ya're carryin my baby and lord know us Dixons are some ornery sons a bitches" Daryl said with a smile as he cradled her head in is large palm.

Beth smiled up at him and gave a tiny laugh.

"So you're all in?" She questioned.

"All in" he replied smiled down at the tiny women in his arms.

Beth's eyes lit up and she stood on her toes planting a quick and happy kiss to his lips. She pulled back giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Beth opened her mouth letting his tongue willingly enter. She ran her fingers through his hair, joining them together at the nape of his neck. Daryl’s hands ran up and down her sides landing on her hip bones, brushing the hem of her shirt.

Beth forced herself to break the kiss, causing a groan to leave Daryl’s lips.

"Maybe we should slow this down..."Beth said in a hushed tone "Spend some time getting to know each other better before..."

"Yeah ya right...ev'rythin' movin so quick...been on one date and we gotta baby..." he sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know...I was being stupid and selfish...I should have never turned you down all those times..." she confessed, feeling guilty "...guess the universe has different plans for us"

"Guess so" he smiled down at her, remembering all the things Rick had told him. Daryl could feel in his bones that this was the right thing, being right her right now with Beth. Thinking of Rick reminded him on his gifts on the table.

"Besides I’m not sure if it's ok for us to be...physical...this early in the pregnancy" Beth blushed "But I'll ask at my next appointment."

" S'okay if I come with ya?" he asked not knowing for exactly this was going to work.

"Definitely! It's my twelve week appointment, its four Fridays from now at one... does that work for you? It just works best for me on Fridays cause those are my half days at the office...until I tell daddy, its just the easiest." She said.

"Yeah I can make that work, Ty is my best friend so he should understand..." Daryl paused "How're we tellin' folks?"

"Well, Maggie already knows, but I was thinking we could wait a little bit, like until the first trimesters over, so like after my next appointment..." she pulled back out of his arms awkwardly. Talking about telling people made everything so real.

"Sounds fine to me... then it gives folks some time to adjust to ya and me first." Daryl said.

"You can tell your brother if you want...if you think he can keep it a secret" Beth offered seeing as her sister already knew it was only fair.

"Naw...Merle's really not the supportive type. I'll have'ta tell Ty though, so I get off'a work" he said.

Beth smile, she was glad he at least had a supportive friend to help him through this how Maggie has been. 

"I almost forgot...I got ya some little silly things to help you feel better." He patted the stool she had been sitting on before "hop up" and helped her get settled in place. Then he brought the bags in front of her.

"Ok so for ya is..." He rummaged through the bags, pulling out one item at a time and explaining it. "That peppermint tea ya had the other day a breakfast, it’s supposed to settle ya stomach. Lavender incents, they’re supposed to help ya with ya morning sickness. Some cocoa butter, to help ease the tension on ya muscles and skin when it starts stretching...there was a hole lots of stuff...Rick, a guy I met at the store said this was his wife’s favorite things during her pregnancy. Then I got..."

Beth cut him off "Daryl you didn't have to do all this, everything you said...the parts of you that you sound me was enough..."

"I just wanna make things right... plus this other stuff is for the baby..." Daryl said and pulled out a dozen more baby items including a stuffed dog. 

Beth examined the bottles, pacifiers, plan colored jumpers, burp rags, receiving blankets and couple packages of diapers. She clenched the stuffed dog in her arms, holding it to her chest and began to sob.

"I know it ain’t much, But we'll have a proper shower..."Daryl chewed his thumb nervously. He had really put himself out there with this gesture just as much as taking off his shirt.

"No, it's amazing! Your amazing! I'm...so...sorry...I should have given you..."Beth huffed sucking air in and out.

"Hey! No more tears...Ya didn't know...hell I didn't know this was what I want'd till I's wonding around looking atbaby stuff one night...Beth we both said some terrible things but It done... let’s leave that behind us now..." Daryl said and rubbed her back.  
"Oh, I almost forgot..." he reached in the last bag again and pulled out a pregnancy, labor and delivery book. "Got this for me".

"How 'bout we read it together?" Beth suggested.

"I'd like that." Daryl smiled.


	6. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapters a bit long but there wasn't a good place to break it up into two. 
> 
> Hope you like!!

Ch 6 Show and Tell

Beth and Daryl came to the agreement to have dinner a couple of nights a week to get to know each other better as well as read the book he had bought them.

Daryl didn't intend on making her feel so guilty but he placed most of the blame on her hormonal state. He was definitely going to have to get used to the crying that's for sure.

The next morning, Daryl headed off to work a few minutes early. He wanted to catch Tyreese while he was still in his office before the real work started. As he expected, he found Ty hunched over some invoices for part's he had just received.

"Hey man! Haven't seen ya in a while, ya been laying low... ya ain't quitin on me or breakin up with me or somethin is ya?" Ty joked as Daryl walked into his office and shut the door. His smirked dropped when the lock of the door dropped.

" Oh shit, what'd they offer ya this time... I'll match it..." Ty offered. The body shop down the road had been after Daryl for a while now for his ability to work on cars as well as bikes.

"Nothin' like that man, ya know I ain't never leaving this snack..." Daryl plopped himself down in the chair across for Ty. "I'm just gonna need some more flexibility with me hours for a while."

"Man, that ain't no problem, here ya had me thinkin something was seriously wrong. Ya got a key, just make sure ya turn in ya time card to carol weekly instead of even two weeks." Ty let out a sigh of relief; he didn't want to replace his best guy and best friend. 

"Hey ya never told me how ya date went with 4G" Ty said change the subject.

"That's why I need the flexibility..." Daryl reached into the inside pocket of his leather winged vest and pulled out the ultrasound he had been carrying since she had gave it to him. " ya say a word to anyone what I'm gonna show ya, I'll beat ya ass into the ground, best friend or not, Beth would kill me..."

He flipped around the picture to show Ty.

"We're gonna keep it quiet a few more weeks... give ev'ryone a chance to get used to us first" Daryl said.

"So that’s why ya been weird all week. Well if ya happy and gonna make this work than I'm happy for ya, daddy Dixon. Karen and I are here for anythin ya need. In fact she'll probably be thrilled when she finds out. How'd yur brotha take it? Like someone stole his statch?" Ty asked.

"He's 'bout the last person I wanna tell..." Daryl said. The men heard the banging around the shop signaling it was time for their day to start.  
Xx  
Beth's phone buzzed on her desk.  
》Mornin, how ya feelin? - d  
》Gmorning! A little sick but the teas helping. Thanks! What did ur boss say? -b  
》it's all worked out.Ty's cool. u'll like him. Do ya want me 2 bring over anything for dinner?-d  
》nope! I've got everything I need besides I feel like I gotta make it up 2 u for being all crazy and hormonal. Lol-b  
》lol its ok. Have a good day. C u 2night-d

"What are you smiling so big over there for?" Maggie asked as Beth put her phone in her pocket. "Did I just see you return text messages?" She joked.

"I heard Daryl out last night..." her smile widened on her lips "he explained to me way he freaked out and brought over all this stuff for me and the baby. He even got himself a pregnancy book that we decided to read together... I just feel like a total bitch right now for being so hard on him… like I gotta do something to make it right."

"It’s just the hormones, Beth, when I was..." Maggie looked around the office to make sure the coast was clear "...pregnant do you remember how crazy I was? I was never so bitchy, weepy, gassy, crazy, or horny in my life... poor Glenn."

"Yeah but Glenn loves you so he'll put up with it... Daryl doesn't love me..." Beth looked down at her cup of tea.

"Maybe not yet, but he definitely feels something for you or he would have just turned tail and ran leavin you in a cloud of dust." Maggie said giving her sister a half smile.

Xx  
Beth decided on meat loaf and mashed potatoes with a side salad for dinner. She picked up a six pack of beer for Daryl on the way home from the office then set to work on dinner knowing Daryl would be over about seven because he'd most likely go home and change after work.

Beth changed into yoga pants and a soft pink v-neck shirt. Most of her bottoms with buttons were already getting tight and she made a mental not to go through Maggie’s maternity clothes.

She let her hair out of the braid it was in and left it to flow over her shoulders. She straightened up the house, at about quarter after six she pulled the meat loaf in the over and boiled the potatoes.

Just as she finished setting the table, Daryl knocked on the door.

"It's open" she hollered as she placed the bowl of whipped mashed potatoes on the table and return to the over to get out the meat loaf.  
"Hey...wow, it smells great in here" Daryl said as he walked in a little awkwardly.

“Thanks, do you want a beer?" She asked setting the meat loaf down.

"Sure" Daryl stood half way between the opened up kitchen and the table. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal that someone made fir him.  
She had him a beer and she poured herself a glass of milk and they took their seats across for each other at the table.

"Damn, girl! Where’d ya learn t’cook like that!" Daryl said through his bite of mashed potatoes.

"My momma, I spent most of my childhood in the kitchen with her. I'm glad you like it!" 

Beth smiled reaching for her second helping of meatloaf.

"Daryl... can I just say again how sorry I am for being so crazy about this whole thing... I wish I could take it back and make it up to you somehow..." Beth said she has been feeling terrible guilty about her behavior.

"We said we was startin fresh 'member, all if forgiven... but if ya really wanna make it up to me..." he raised his eyebrows "ya can keep cookin like this for me!"

"I think we can work something out" she smiled feeling a bit more like her old self.

They finish their meal then Daryl excused himself to the balcony for a cigarette while Beth cleared the table.

Daryl returned to the kitchen where his ears were met with the sweet sound of Beth's singing as she loaded the dish washer. He couldn't pull his eyes away feom her as he watched her hips sway.

Beth felt his eyes on her and stopped singing looking over her shoulder "grab another beer, make yourself at home while I finish up" she said softly. Daryl did as she said then took a seat on the couch waiting for Beth.

Beth picked up the book from the counter and made her way to the couch with another glass of milk and her jar of peanut butter. Beth fell into the over stuffer couch with her knees curled into her, her toes lightly brushing his thigh. She began ready to him softly about the first trimester and after about ten pages, she repositioned herself so she was leaning into his side, toes facing the opposite direction. This felt to natural and comfortable to Beth.

The only thing that could possibly make it feel any better would be him holding her and as if he was reading her mind, his strong muscular arm draped around her. He pulled her tight to his side then suggested he take a turn reading. He began where she left off as she grabbed her jar of peanut butter and snuggled he was back in.  
They stayed this way swapping the book back and forth until Beth's words were broken up by yoaning.

" I think maybe.... we should... call it a night" she yoaned into her hand and pushed out the word. He nodded and grunted out a ok giving her a tight squeeze. Beth closed the book and pulled back all slightly to look in his eyes. Beth brushed his shaggy hair away from his crystal clear blue eyes, running her fingers down his cheeks and across his jaw line. 

"I hope your baby has your eyes..." she whispered in a deeper tone. A deep red blush covered her neck and creep onto her cheeks. 

"Sorry... maybe I shouldn't have said that..." her eyes flicked down in embarrassment.  
Daryl shook his head, ran his hand across her jaw line, tilting her head up to meet her eyes again.

"I hope they look like their momma" he drawled them softly pressed his lips to hers.

They remained locked in their soft embrace sharing sweet kisses for another hour.

Xx

Over the course of the next few weeks Beth and Daryl feel easily in to a routine.The dinners that were going to be a couple nights a week turned into an even night affair followed by their reading, and dessert was added quickly. Beth had a killer sweet tooth now and she began to make them all sorts of treats to go with their dinner. They whipped through their book quickly and moved on the latest pregnancy magazines. Their nights always ended the same way; in each others arms lockdd in a passionate embrace.

The kisses were becoming so smoldering hot that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to not take it any farther.

Beth looked up from Daryl's good morning text, something that had also become a norm, to find Maggie’s eyes on her.

"You look like you're up to something Bethy" Maggie nudged her sister's shoulder.  
Beth gave her a knowing smile "There's this little hole in the wall bar that has these greasy DELIOUS burgers that Daryl loves, when we're done for the day I'm gonna grab a couple for us and surprise him with lunch at the shop. I love half day Fridays!"  
Beth was wearing an ear to ear grin now that she had shared her little treat for Daryl with her sister.

"I don't think Fridays are the only thing you love..." Maggie teased.  
"Maggs! It’s to early for that... I don't even know what we are yet." Beth blushed.

" Ok whatever you say...but in case you haven't noticed everything seems to go at warp speed with you two" she smiled and put a hand on Beth’s stomach after seeing if the coast was clear.

"And if you're having that crap for lunch, you better have something extra health for dinner." Maggie scolded.

" Yes momma" she teased.

Xx

Beth approached the auto shop carrying a brown paper bag with two take out meals at about 12:30.

"Somethin I can help ya with mommie?" A Latino man asked whipping his hands on a rag. The way he ran his eyes up and down Beth's body made her feel like she was a juicy steak and he was starving.

"I'm looking for Daryl..." she asked and watched as a light bulb went off inhis head.

"You 4G?" He asked smirking.

Before she could open her mouth to talk, Daryl came around the end on a car.

"Beth, what're ya doin here?" He asked surprised and excited to see her.

"Brought you lunch from that bar with burger you like so much" Beth dangle the bag in front of him. He took the bag from her hand and presented a quick kiss to her lips.

"Let me just tell Ty I'm takin lunch" Daryl lead her over to a large dark skinned man leaning over an engine.

"Hey Ty..." Daryl said pulling the man’s attention from the engine. "I'm gonna take my lunch." Ty whipped his hands on his jeans and turned to face Beth.

"Tyreese, this is my girlfriend, Beth" Daryl said as casual as he would if he was ordering a beer. Beth's face became heavy with blush and butterflies filled her stomach hearing the world girlfriend leave his lips.

"Hey, it's nice to finally get to meet ya" Ty offered his grease stained hand. Beth took it and shook it firmly.

“Hey, good to meet you too Tyreese, Daryl's told me a lot about you" she smiled.  
"So ya planning on coming to the car show tomorrow? Karen would love to have another female there." Ty asked.

" I don't know Daryl didn't mention it..."Beth said letting her eyes fall back on Daryl.

" That's cause he hates going to the damn thing, always says there to many people... besides who would like a silly auto show that has this little carnival, beer tent with live music, and fair food" Ty said sarcastically.

" Oh! Fair food!" Beth's hands fell onto her stomach "that sounds like so much fun! Daryl can we go please!" Beth begged batting her big blue eyes at him.

Daryl looked at her holding her stomach and smiled.

“Guess I got out voted" he said looking at her bloated looking stomach. She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They made small talk for a couple minutes then Daryl excused them to eat their burgers at the picnic table alongside the building.

"Thanks for lunch." Daryl said as he took care of his waste.  
“No problem, it sounded so good! I swear the craving have gotten worse this week. " she took a bite of fries that she had made sure to get vinegar to pour all over.

"How come that guy called me by my apartment number? " Beth asked.  
Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his boots.

" Cause the guy've know I've liked ya a while" he said with embarrassment.

Xx

The following afternoon, Beth spent an hour try to find an outfit that fit he growing body. She didn't have a true belly yet. She just looked bloated more than anything, making any with a button uncomfortable. She finally resorted to a navy blue spaghetti strap sun dress, thankfully she had quite a few sun dress which were perfect for hiding her bloated belly. 

She slipped on her worn cowboy boots knowing that they would probably be doing a lot of walking. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that feel over her shoulder with a thick braid running through in. Her makeup was subtle and light, she also made sure to wear some sun screen.

Daryl knocked on the door then walked into the apartment, just as she was putting her wallet into a smaller cross body purse. Daryl was dressed in his topical cut off button down shirt and ripped jeans, hair still a little damp from his shower. 

"You look beautiful" he said wrapping her up in his arms. 

She kissed him passionately running her hands over his biceps. She pulled back can gave him a smile 

"Thank you baby, you look great" she applied another small kiss to his lips and without warning Daryl slide his hands under her b armpits and lifted her up like they were in some romantic dancing film. She rested her forehead to his. 

"I like when ya call me that" he said then reclaimed her lips sliding her body down his until her feet were lightly placed back on the floor, her breasts pressed tight to his chest, her hands gripping his strong biceps. 

Their lips moved frantically against each other, tongues in a battle for dominance, Daryl licked her bottom lip and Beth let out a moan. She dug her fingernails into is biceps as her nipples hardened and panties began to moisten. Daryl used every ounce of strength in his body to pull their lips apart, resting their foreheads together again. 

"God I can't wait go to the doctor" Beth said in a sultry tone.

They hadn't been inmate sense a week or two before she told him she was expecting. And from then on they had agreed to get to know each out better before getting back to the physical relationship. 

Daryl was also concerned about causing damage thus early in the pregnancy. He knew it was basically fine to have sex with s pregnant women, he'd seen Merle do it a few times when they were younger. Of course none of the women were carrying his baby, so Merle didn't care.

Daryl had never found himself wanting to experience sex pregnant women until Beth. He didn't know if it was because he'd been with her before so he knew what he was missing or if it was because he had been feeling a strong sense of pride seeing her glowing from growing his baby.

Xx

Daryl parked is truck in the field with hundreds of other cars. As they walked the rows of classic cars, Beth slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers. Her chest filled with joy when he didn't pull away when they approach his friends.

Daryl introduced her to Karen, Ty's wife and they seemed to hit it off right away. They bonded quickly of the local band that was playing at the beer tent tonight that they both loved. The men were busy drooling over a model-A car when the girls excused themselves for some food. Beth could feel her stomach gurgling, the baby was definitely hungry. 

They approached a vendor with chili cheese fries and corn dogs.

"Now, you just get whatever you want...don't feel self-concess, Ty told me about the baby, congratulations! " Karen whispered with a huge smile.

Beth felt flattered that Daryl shared so much about her with his friends. She began to feel that guilt again.

" Thanks! It was a big surprise " Beth laughed. They ordered their food then took it over to a picnic table to eat.

"Daryl's a great guy, a little rough around the edges but loyal" Karen reassured her.

"Yeah he's been pretty amazing about everything... after the shock wore off..." Beth looked down at her fries, she thought back over the course of time that they'd known each other and thought how drastically it had changed.

When she had first met him all she wanted was for him to get her off then get going, she never gave him a second thought after her left. Now, with their sex life nonexistent, she was practically thinking about him and the baby every second of the day. 

She even caught herself thinking about when they would be ten years from now as he laid with his head in her lap napping one Saturday afternoon. She rubbed his forehead and thought about them sitting this very way watching their child play with hot wheels or Barbie dolls across the room.

Beth was pulled back to reality as Daryl rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Let’s go on some rides" the Latino man she had met the day before, Martinez said.

The other couples went on twirling stomach curling rides while Beth and Daryl hung back. He didn't much care for rides; she loved them but couldn't ride them in her condition. She settled for trying everything they had to eat at the carnival, currently she was working on cotton candy.

"We could go on the Farris wheel" Beth said looking up at it.

"I dunno if that’s safe" Daryl didn't like the idea of her getting on anything that was made of aluminum and could be set up and taken down in one day.

“Please Daryl, it’s just sitting, they let toddlers on it, please" she pleaded tightening the grip on his hand.

He looked into her big blue eyes and reluctantly agreed.  
Beth snuggled into Daryl chest as he wrapped his arm around her, her head tucked under his chin. The sun was setting painting the sky with a palate of pinks, yellows, and oranges.

"I really like Karen and Ty, you can just tell how much they love each other...like their best friends and husband and wife... I want that one day" Beth sighed. 

"Me too." He said placing a soft kiss on crown of her head.

"You think that could be us one day" she asked pulling back slightly to look in his eyes. She held her breath as it took him a minute to respond.

"Hope so...only better, we'll have this on'" he said and placed his hand softly on her stomach. A smile ran across her face and her heart felt full.

"Daryl I lo..." the Farris wheel jerked stopping at the top, cutting Beth off cause a small scream to raise from her throat, her heart was pounding in her chest. She squeezed 

Daryl's body tight to hers and tucked her head back into his chest.

"'Sokay, they just letting folks off s'all." Daryl comforted her and laughed a little under his breath, he was convinced he'd have bruises tomorrow from her holding on so tight.

"You were are, this wasn't a good idea" she huffed.

They were safely back on the ground in a matter of minutes and Beth was relieved again.

They walk, hand in hand, to the tent when the band was playing to meet the rest of their group.

Daryl sipped his beer half listening to his buddies conversation, half trying to keep from getting hard watching Beth dance with Karen. It was very easy for him to forget for a moment that she was pregnant the way Beth was twisting and shaking her hips to the beat of some Bradley Gilbert song.

A whistle broke his thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to Beth; he turned his head to see his brother standing next him with a red head hanging off his arm. 

"Owwie! Who is that sweet piece of ass wit Karen?" Merle drawled taking a pull of his beer. 

"Man, that's 4G" Martinez said walking up next to Merle, sipping his beer then wiping his mouth on his hand after.

"Damn, fine work lil' brotha! See why ya been keepin her unda lock'n key... Hey, she do brotha's?" Merle noughed Daryl with his elbow. "Ya know how kinky 'em yuppie gurls can be."

"Watcha mouth merle" Daryl drawled feeling anger bubble up in his chest.

"I bet she's real tight, ain't she brotha? Looks young too... ya sure she ain't jail bait?" He continued to tease.

"Lay off Merle!" He said voice growing deeper as he got more agitated. 

Merle knew he was pissing off is brother which was one of his favorite pass times.

"She as sweet as she looks baby brotha? Looks like ole merle could spend hours eatin' that peach! Man lookie at her shakin that ass, bet she rides one mean dick" Merle grined. Daryl turned and was now face to face with his brother, nose on nose. 

At this point, the girls and Ty had noticed the brothers interaction.

Ty put his hand on Daryl's shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

"I said knock that shit off" Daryl hissed through his teeth. Beth was by his side in a second with her hand on his bicep turned in to face him, her back to Merle. She began to try to talk him down but Daryl was focused and her words fell on deaf ears.

Merle, feeling particularly rowdy tonight, decided to push it just one step further. He slide his hand up her outer right thigh just enough to push her skirt up an inch. 

That’s all it took for Daryl to see red, he shook Beth off and grabbed his broth by the shirt collar. He landed a firm punch to the jaw and held him up in place. 

"Ya don't say shit 'bout her! Ya don't ev'r put ya filthy hands on her again, we clear?" Daryl pointed in his face. 

"Chill out brotha! We's just havin' alittle fun" Merle laugh. Daryl let go of his collar and shoved him away.

Beth took his hand between her two smaller ones and examed it.

"It's fine. Don't hurt none" Daryl shrugged. She knew him well enough now to know that he was lying.

"What was that all about?" She asked releasing his hand.

The man approach Daryl and Beth took a step back, expecting the worst.  
"Damn lil' brotha ya put ya weight behind that on'" Merle said wiggling hos jaw back and fourth. Beth's face twisted up when she heard the term brother.

"Beth, this 's my brotha, Merle Beth" Daryl said.

"Hi" Beth said with a forced smile.

"Can ole Merle buy ya a drink?" He asked running his eys up and down her.

"Aw, I'd like that but we were just about to get going, another time" she said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm.

Xx

The radio was low in Daryl's truck as they pulled out of the field and headed down the back roads back to town.

"Sorry I ruined our date...he was just sayin some things 'bout ya that really got unda my skin" he said as she starred at the road ahead. Beth picked up his hand with now swollen ridges and kissed it softly.

"You didn't ruin anything Daryl, it was really sexy how you stood up to your brother for me" she took off her seat belt and scooted herself closer to him on the bench seat. 

"No one's ever done that for me before" she hissed in his ear then sucked his earlobe in her mouth. The pregnancy hormones were getting the better of her again. She massages his earlobe with her tongue and teeth then she worked her way behind his ear peppering his neck with kisses and bits.

"Mmhmm, ain't safe doin this to me well I'm driven girl" he moaned struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

"Pull over then" she hissed against his neck then she popped the first button on his shirt, moving down to lick and suck his collar bone.

"Don't know if it’s ok with the baby" he growled tilting his head back slightly.

"That's doesn't... mean I can't... take care of you" she said between kisses to his chest. Daryl didn't need any more convincing, he turned the truck down the first trail he saw. He turned the truck off so just the radio was playing and leaned back against the seat. Beth claimed his lips as she ran her hand across the crotch of his jeans, finding him already standing at attention; she rubbed and massaged him through his pants.

She removed her hand, causing him to groan; she opened his belt buckle, popped the button and slowly unzipped the zipper. Her kisses reached his chest as she tried to easy he's jeans and boxers down on his own. He helped her expose him, she grinned at the sight of him being so turned on by her. She pushed his short up and kissed and sucked a trail down to his manhood. She rubbed his member gentle as she took the tip into her mouth. He moaned running his fingers through her hair as she circled here tongue around the tip several times. She there took him half way into her mouth and sucked up and down multiple times stopping and swirling the time each time. Her finally took him completely into her mouth all the way down to the base causing gasps to rise from his throat along with a her name.

She worked with just her mouth for a few minutes taking him deep into her throat each time. Finally she let her hand join the party, gliding up and down using the moisture from her mouth to easy its journey. She quicken the pace, her hand mimicking her mouths motion. Before long he was twitching under her touch, releasing his hot seed into her mouth. 

She looked up and locked eyes with him, swallowing it without hesitation. Daryl, putting himself away, looked completely relaxed for the first time since she had met him. He threaded her fingers through her pulling her mouth to his. He kissed her feverish leaning her back to the seat; he pulled one of her legs up onto the seat giving him a glimpse of her pink panties. He opened the truck door and slide out. He grabbed her legs and pulled her so she was lying comfortable on the bench seat.

"Daryl, you shouldn't..." she sat up to look at him. He ran his hands down her thighs, up to the top of her panties.

"Ya trust me?" He asked the blue of his eyes washing over hers. She nodded yes.

He motioned for her to lay back then continued to remove her panties, dropping them on the floor board. He kissed and licked his way down her inner thigh until he reached the apex on her thighs.

Daryl ran his fingers through her blonde curls, lighting brushing her clit causing her to tense. He ran his first two fingers around her nerve bud several times slowly, much like she had down to him.

A warm wet sensation ran across her clit causing her to arch her back and throw her head back hard. His tongue was teasing her most sensitive area. He used his fingers to hold her opens wider so he could lick his way up from bottom to top. When he reached the top he sucked her clit into his mouth and rubbed his tongue back and forth across the nervous. As he did this he ran his hand up her dress, pushed her bra out of the way to graze her nipples. He lightly pinched them as she sucked on her womanhood.

 

Daryl took his first two fingers of his right hand and began tracing a figure eight over her swollen bud; he ran his tongue down and massaged her entrance with it.  
Beth was vibrating with excitement as his tongue touched the place he hadn't been in weeks. When he plunged his tongue into her, she grabbed his hair and pulled out of pure pleasure. He slipped his tongue in and out, in and out as his fingers worked in their figure eight motion. He fucked her with his tongue until he was crying out both his and the lords name, scaring off ever animal on that trail with her whimpers.

"Oh MY GOD! Yes! Oh, Daryl! I'm gonna come" she screamed taking both hands and griping his hair pulling it roughly.

As she said that he shoved his tongue into her as deep as he could and flicked its around massaging her walls as they tightened around his soft pink flesh. He felt a gush of warm liquid hit tip of his tongue and ran over his taste buds. He moved his tongue around lapping up the nectar from her juicy peach and he exited.

She sat up and pulled him into a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms tangled around his shoulders.

They enjoyed this moment as they both came down from their orgasm induced high.

Xx

Daryl woke up with a grin on his face, he had relived his sexual encounter with Beth in his dreams last night. As he sat up in bed the stench of weed filled his nose. 

Merle's home.

He headed to the kitchen to make some coffee but on the way he was stopped by the sight of Merle's woman from last night passed out face down on the couch in nothing but a black thong and Merle rolling a joint.

Merle lit the joist and took a few small hits then offered it to Daryl who turned it down. 

Daryl's eyes glanced over the coffee table in front of merle, noticing his vest and wallet were rummaged through. 'Shit. Wonder how much he took this time' Daryl thought rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Lil' brotha, what do ya say we have us a little game of show and tell?" Merle said exhaling a thick cloud of smoke then puffing again, holding the toxin in for a minute.

Daryl raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms over his chest and grunted a nonverbal 'get on with it'.

"This is Tammy, cost me $300 for last night" Merle gestured to the red head snoring next to him "worth ev’ry penny though...how much that pussy costin ya?"

"Beth's my girlfriend...ain't costin me a damn thing!" Daryl hissed, he was getting pissed that Merle kept referring to her as a piece of ass.  
" Ya sure bout that brotha?" He asked then reached into Daryl’s vest, pulled out the ultrasound picture and tossed it on the table through a pile of seeds and stems.

“Sure as shit looks like its costin alot baby brotha."

Daryl snapped up the ultrasound brushing the weed remines off of it.

"Told ya to stay out of my shit, Merle!" Daryl grunted, he knew this conversation wouldn't be good but he figured it was time to get it over with.

"Beth's pregnant" he said in a hushed tone.

"Well no shit! I can see that! Leave it to ya brotha, haven't had a decent piece of tail in years and ya go and fuck it up. Bitch has ya nuts in a vice for the next eighteen years." Merle said putting out the joint then lighting a cigarette. “When we leavin'?"

"Leavin'? I ain't gonna run on that girl or my baby! I didn't know it at first but I want this... her, I wanna be with her for birthdays...holidays...summer picnics...I want all the shit our pa never gave us. Merle, I want a real life, a normal life with Beth and our kid" Daryl confessed.

"How ya know it’s your? Ya don't know this girl, hell it could come out lookin like Ty? Then whatcha gonna do?" He asked.

"I just know...and it ain't none of your concern what I do. It's my life; I ain't followin ya around livin it your way anymore!" Daryl yelled the walked out of the room into the kitchen he was done with this conversation.

"I'm just sayin be smart bout this...think ya makin a big mistake" he hollered after Daryl. 

Daryl ignored his brother starting the coffee pot.

“I’m just sayin... is she worth punch ya own brotha? Ya own flesh and blood?" Merle said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"She's got a part of me inside of her...that's my flesh and blood too. Except that flesh and blood is innocent and needs my protectin... Ya can either accept it or not. Don't make me a difference 'cause I'm happy about it" Daryl said turning on his heals so he was right in his brothers face, much in the same way he was the night before.   
“But if ya ev’r say my kids a mistake again, I will beat ya ass into the ground like the simple minded piece a shit ya’r” He hissed through his teeth. He couldn’t get over how much Merle sounded like their father in that moment.


	7. Papa Don't Preach

Ch 7 Papa don't preach

Beth looked up from her desk to see grease covered Daryl walk through the clinic doors. Her face lit up when she saw what he had in his hand.

"One peanut butter, banana, chocolate chip smoothie with carrot, spinach, kale, and double protein boost" he said sitting the tall smoothie on the counter in front of her.

"Daryl, you shouldn't have ran out right now, I don't want you to get in trouble with Ty. I could have waited until after dinner." Beth leaned over the counter that separates them and places her hand on his cheek, giving his a sweet 'thank you kiss'.

"S' nothin, I was already out on a tow when ya texted that’s what ya were cravin for dessert tonight." Daryl said giving her a second peck on the lips. 

"How's it goin Maggie?" He asked as Beth took a huge gulp of her smoothie, her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned in relief when the smoothie headed to her stomach.

Maggie looked at her and shook her head with a laugh, "pretty good, you?"

Daryl had won Maggie over with his actions just as he did Beth. Since then he had spent some time with Maggie and Glenn because Maggie insisted that Daryl have some allies before meeting daddy and breaking the news.

Before he could answer, Hershel entered the office with Amy in tow. 

"That black Honda parked illegally again?" He said seeing Daryl's auto body and tow clothes. "It's the office next to us responsible for the tow." He said to Daryl brushing him off.

"No daddy!" Beth grabbed his arm pulling him and his attention to the counter. "This is my boyfriend Daryl." She introduced.

Hershel’s face flushed with embarrassment as he circled out to the waiting area. Daryl whipped his hands on his jeans then extended his hand to the gray haired man. Hershel shook it firmly eyeing Daryl in a non threatening way.

"Sorry about the assumption son, been havin a terrible time with the office next store." He apologized.

"Honest mistake, sir... Daryl Dixon" he said his name as he release his grip.

"Hershel Greene... I think I knew a Will Dixon back in my drinkin days, that kin of yours?" Hershel asked. That was Daryl second most dreaded thing Hershel could do, it was bumped out of the first spot by the thought of a shot gun in his face after he found out he knocked up his daughter. He knew there was a chance that Hershel knew his father from what Beth told him about his alcoholic past.

"My pa..." Daryl hesitated.

"How's he doin?" He asked, obviously her only knew how his dad behaved at the bar, cracking jokes and buying shots, not beating his kids.

"We had a fallin out...don't speak no more..." he chooses his words carefully.

"Well, that’s a shame... I'm sorry I really hate to cut this short but I gotta get back to my appointments. How’s about ya have dinner with us tonight, I hadn't asked the girls yet but I got a surprise for 'em, I'd sure love it if ya could join" Hershel asked. Daryl eyed Beth who nodded that it was ok. Daryl accepted the offer and Hershel excused himself back to his appointments.

"Pretty sure daddy's gonna be the one surprised" Maggie teased. Beth felt her stomach rise to her throat, tonight would be the moment of truth.

"It'll be fine" Daryl reassured her. He kisses her goodbye, reminding her he'd pick her up for their appointment later.

"That’s one good looking man, Bethy." Amy said leaning over Beth to still a sip of her smoothie.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you " Maggie snorted. Amy's face soured and she spit the sip into the trash.

"Eww, I thought it was peanut butter and chocolate. That's the grossest thing I've ever tasted! Is that carrot and spinach too? Yuck!" Amy asked.

“and banana, kale, and a protein shot" Beth finished the ingredient list and gulped some of the drink down, her eyes roll back at the enjoyment of the taste.

" Jeez! The ways you going after that drink ya'd think you're pre..." Amy started and Beth clasped her hand over the other women's mouth.

"Shh, daddy don’t know yet" she whispered removing her hand.

"We're gonna tell him tonight" Beth finish. Amy hugged her tight and whispered congratulations.

"If it’s any consultation, that man is so sexy I think I'm pregnant too from being in the same room as him longer than five minutes" Amy joked in a hushed tone and the girls shared a laugh.

Xx

Beth pulled on one on the maternity jeans her sister had given her, they were still to big but her regular clothes wouldn't zip. 'Guess I'm wearing another sundress' she thought. She pulled on a strapless white sun dress with pink flowers printed on it. She slipped on her white gladiator sandals and checked her make up in the mirror it was a subtle palate of pinks and she had curled her hair so it softly fell on her shoulders. 

"Hey babe" she heard Daryl yell from the kitchen. When she left her room met him she was stopped in her tracks. He was wearing a brand new little blue button done with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbow.His jeans were also new looking a free of holes and she noticed his hair was trimmed. 

Beth's mouth hung open in surprise. Daryl approached her with a grin.

"Ya gonna catch flies girl" he said as tapped her chin. She snapped her mouth shut as he pulled her into an embrace.

"You cut your hair..." she brushed his slightly more manicure hair out of his eye. 

"There's no rips in your jeans... not a stitch of leather on you... you look parent-friendly!" She teased. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her tight to him. 

" Shuddup" he said against her lips.

After a few more playful kisses, the couple headed to their appointment to be followed by dinner with her family.

They were taken back to a small room like the one the sisters had seen before. Beth sat up on the table and Daryl in the chair in the corn.

After a few minutes Dr. Smoot entered with Tara in tow. He introduced himself to Daryl then began to assess Beth. Her blood pressure was good and all other assignments looked great.

"Alright, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, Tara will take care of the rest with you and I'll see you at your 20 week appointment" Dr. Smoot said. 

"Wait Dr. I have a question..." Beth said nervously. "Is it ok if... we... have sex?" She hesitated to ask. He let out a little laugh and smiled.

“Bethany, you're perfectly health and are a very low risk pregnancy, sex is fine. Enjoy you two!" He said noticing the relief on the couple’s faces.

“Already let’s take a look at that baby!" Tara said as she prepped Beth, rolled her dress up and laying a paper blanket over her lap, tucking the top into her panties.

Daryl leaned forward with his elbows on his knees; hands folded against his mouth, watch carefully as Tara slathered the gel on to her lower abdomen and massaged it around. He didn't really realize, until see was laying there in on the table, how much her stomach had already grown. 

Beth reached for his hand and pulled him up standing next to her so he could get a better look. A loud thumping filled the room and Daryl's heart jumped into his throat.

"What’s that sound? Is that ok?" He asked feeling protective. There was movement on the screen and an outline appeared of a face with tiny arms next to its head.

"Well daddy, that’s your baby’s heart beat! It’s a strong one too; you've got one health baby and mommy." She said moving the wand around more. The movements made the baby wiggle its arms and stretch its bird like legs.

Daryl thought his heart was going to burst out his chest at the sight of the baby and sound of someone other than Beth calling him daddy.

"This is usually the ultrasound where you notice the most change... you're baby's not a peanut anymore, it looks like a baby!" Tara said as she made some prints of the new image. 

Beth looked up from the screen and noticed Daryl's face was flushed, a half smirk on his face and there were tears in the corner of his eyes. The vision of Daryl brought tears to her eyes. 

Tara draw back both their attention when she handed the pictures to Daryl and said "Next time we will be able to tell the gender of your little one, something you two should consider."

The thought was something that they hadn't even talked about yet.

When they got in the truck Daryl pulled her into his arms as she held up the ultrasound for both of them to stare at the image.

"I don't care what ya pa says bout me or the baby, nothing can ruin this day... heard our baby’s heart beatin..." he said pressing his lips to her forehead.

”We made that!" He beamed. This was better feeling than any drug or drink he had put in his body. She griped the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers.

Xx

The drive to the Greene farm was about 30 minutes from the doctor’s office, Daryl drove with one hand on the wheel, the other resting his hand on her stomach. Her hand was on top his rubbing up and down his wrist and forearm.

The other important fact of the appointment was that they could safely be physical again. Daryl was almost positive that they would be indulging in that fact this evening but first they had to get through this dinner.

They pulled down a long winding gravel road, taking it until it met the farm house; Maggie, Glenn, and the kids where already there, the kids playing in the yard. 

When the car came to a stop Maggie met her sister at the door quickly, she yanked her into a hug and whispered in her ear "I had no idea, I swear".

Beth’s eyes widened when she sees her brother standing on the steps of the wraparound porch, still in his uniform. The only person that had Beth more on a pedestal then her daddy was her brother.

Beth's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of her brother standing on the porch steps; she grabbed Daryl's hand tightly and gave it a squeeze.

"Well what are ya waiting for girl? Get over here!" Shawn said striding off the porch and opening his arms. Beth dropped Daryl hand and walked into Shawn’s arms hesitantly. She squeezed him tight and he picked her up in a bear hug.

"Dagg Bethy! Lay off the cheese burgers!" He joked setting her back on the ground. 

"Who we got here?" He asked eyeing Daryl.

"This is my boyfriend Daryl Dixon" she reached for his hand again desperately needing the support.

"Private first class Shawn Greene." Her brother announced to Daryl as they shook hands.

The kids ran up and jumped on Shawn using him as a human jungle gym.

"I’m more scared of him them I am Hershel... that guy loves his sisters. First time I met him he asked me if I knew what Chinese water boarding was, I told him I was Koran, he said that’s even better, told me he'd teach me first hand if I hurt Maggie" Glenn whispered to Daryl.

"Girls, Patricia could use your help in the kitchen" Hershel said and they both obediently went in the house kissing their daddy on the cheek as they passed. The men went into the living room and chatted. Hershel desperately wanted to get to know more about Daryl but Shawn didn't let him get a word in.

In the kitchen, Maggie watched the potatoes boil as Beth helped Patricia with the salad. Patricia had known all the Greene kids before they were even born. She was like a second mother after their moms had passed. Now she helped Hershel keep the house in order, doing the cooking and cleaning, almost on a daily basis since her husband died.

Beth was snapping up cucumbers almost as fast as Patricia could cut them up and popping them into her mouth.

Patricia looked up for her cutting and said "How far along are ya?"

Beth almost dropped the container of dressing she was mixing.

"Just finish my first trimester...How can you tell?" Beth whispered over the salad.

"Child please! I've know ya forever! Ya glowin' for one, ya hips are all heart shaped like ya momma's got every time she had one of ya, that dress is barely hidin ya little bump and ya eatin up all my cucumber like if ya slow down to chew they might ran away on ya!" Patricia observed, she knew how much Beth hated cucumber.

"Plus, that man of yours is a dead giveaway, every time ya daddy or Shawn looks at him, he looks like his gonna wet his pants" she finished.

"We're telling him tonight, after dinner; please don't say anything until then." Beth pleaded and Patricia agreed.

They all sat down at the formal dining room table and bowed their heads as Hershel said grace. Then they dug in scooping and passing around the table.

"So Daryl tell us 'bout yourself son" Hershel insisted.

"Well I work that the auto shop up the street from ya office but I also work for the building that Beth lives in... that’s how we met... fixed her dish washer" Daryl continued to talk about himself for a few minutes but Beth didn't hear anything after that she was busy giving a death stare to Maggie who was smirking. 

Hershel and Daryl seemed to really hit it off when they started talking about fire arms and archery. Dinner when surprisingly well and Beth was feeling a little relived when dinner was served and Daryl and Shawn’s we comparing notes on M-80's.

His hand held hers tightly under the table, when there was a break in the conversation she squeezed his hand and cleared her throat.

"Umm... I have some news I'd... we'd like to share" Beth shuttered. She took a deep breath noting that everyone's eyes were on her.

"I'm pregnant."

She waited for her father to respond but when he didn't speak she continued.

"Just finished my first trimester...I'm due March 10th. I know it's a big surprise, it was to us too… please say something daddy “Beth pleaded. Hershel said anything he just stood up throw down his napkin and left the room.

"Well if daddy ain't gonna say anything I sure as shit am!" Shawn yelled he was setting across from the couple.

"Bethany Ann Greene, don't ya think it’s time ya grew out of your little attics? Are ya trying to get a raise out a daddy again? Wasn't it enough that ya had to make momma's death all about ya, now this? Grow up Bethy, can't ya see a guy like him’s just gonna run out as soon as things get tough. And ya!" Shawn pointed firmly at Daryl. "Taken advantage of a girl who is to nice and kind hearted to turn ya old ass down? What at ya like 50 or somethin? Ya even going to live past the kids 10th birthday..." Shawn continued to rip into him with insults and cut downs about being a redneck and what not. 

Daryl just took everything Shawn said and let it roll off him as best he could. It wouldn't make a very good impression if he punched her brother’s lights out the first time they met.

Beth on the other hand had had enough. She stood up and slammed both of her hands on either side of her dessert plate causing it to jump and vibrating all the other glassware on the table. Her hormones had consumed her at this point and she was fit to be tided.

"That’s enough! You don't get to speak to him that way! I don't care that there is 11 years difference between us...I'm not a child! I’m so sick of everyone treating me like I need to be wrapped in pillows! So I made a mistake when I was 17 but I’m not a kid any more. I'm a grown woman; I can have sex with who even I want! You don't know him so you can’t judge..." Beth yelled

"You don’t either" Shawn cut her off.

"You know what? How would you like to hear that I was actually the one taking advantage of him! I was the one using him when we first met... kind of like you and Jessica Parker" she said. And his eyes widened. 

"Yeah you remember her, you took her up to the hay loft when you were 15 and a few days later she was telling everyone at school how she had to get plan B! I guess your opinion on relationships has changed... at least I love Daryl!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them and a blush ran across her face.

Daryl stool next to her and took her hands off the table putting them in his, pulling her to face him.

"You love me?" He asked looking down into her crystal clear blue eyes.

She nodded yes and tears gathered in the corners. She looked down at their joined   
hands and said "yes...I...I realize it on the Farris wheel the other night...I know its early and everything moves at warp speed with us. But I do..."

He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and whipped the tears away.

"Sokay... Beth, I love you too..." he said cupping her cheeks in his hands, a grin captured her face under the tears then he pressed his lips to hers. 

The moment is broken but Hershel clearing he's throat in the door way. He stands there with his walking cane and farming hat on his head. He had heard the yelling from the other sitting room. 

"Daryl, let's take a little walk" Hershel said motioning to the door. Daryl nodded, pressed another soft kiss the Beth's lips then followed him out onto the porch and down into the yard. They head towards where the horses were grazing.

"I not mad at you son, ain't gonna yell at you or put a gun in your face. What’s done is done, there ain't no changing it now. Of course I'm not tickled with the situation but Bethany can make her own choices... that girl is just like her momma, she is a good judge of character and if she believes that the two of you can raise this child right then I trust her. I just need to ask one thing..." Hershel paused.

"Anything" Daryl said.

"You ain't got any of your daddy's nasty little habits?" Hershel asked as they stopped by the pond. Daryl's face filled with surprise, he did know that Hershel knew how his pa treated his kids.

"Mr. Greene I'd never lay a hand on Beth or our child... I couldn't put them through the life I lived... I promise you no one will ever hurt my...family...they are the most important thing in my life now... I love her sir...I love them" Daryl said hanging his head.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Hershel said and offered his arms in a hug. Daryl had never felt a hug from his father but he imagines this is what a father's love should feel like.

The men walked back up to the house and were they are met with Beth being comforted by Maggie on the porch swing.

“Everything ok?" Maggie asked cautiously.

"Yes'm Daryl and I had a little chat, but everything is going to be fine" Hershel said and Beth left her sister's arms, throwing herself hard into her father’s chest.

Beth babbled something through her tears that no one could understand; finally ending in an "I'm sorry" and "I love you".

Hershel soothed her like he did when she was a child by rubbing small circles on her back.

“Shh, everything’s gonna be alright Bethy…Now let my see that new grand baby of mine" he said when Beth had calmed down. 

They went back into the house and Beth pulled out the first and second ultrasound to show them the difference.

Shawn had segregated himself to the sitting room when Beth decided to approach him.

"I’m sorry I yelled at you...I know you mean well and you just love me" Beth said kneeling in front of her brother.

"I’m sorry too... I just forgot sometimes you’re not the kid ya were when I joined up after mom died..." he leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"Wanna see you new niece or nephew?" Beth asked and handed him the ultrasound.

Xx

After an emotionally charged day, Daryl watched a very drained Beth fall asleep in the truck on the way back to her apartment. A half smile decorated his face as they pulled into the parking lot of the building and Beth snuggled closer to him instead of awakening to get out of truck. He fished into her purse and pulled out her keys. 

Quietly he got out of the truck and slide Beth across the bench seat in to his awaiting arms. She curled tightly into him as he carried her into the building, to the elevator, and into her apartment. 

Daryl gentle placed her on her fluffy queen size bed and slipped her shoes off. His hand rested on her growing stomach as he leaned down to give her a good night kiss on the forehead. His slightly less shaggy hair brushed her face and the tickling sensation woke her.

As he pulled back he was surprised by her bright blue eyes greeting him, a smile sleepy smile on her lips.

"Make love to me" Beth breathed out her voice sultry and sleep filled. That was a term they had never used for their physical relationship and it caught him by surprise. Beth read the concerned and surprised look on his face.

"Show me how much you love me...right here, right now in this bed..." Beth set up on her elbows and gave him a seductive look. 

They had been physical with each other many times all over the apartment in all sorts of different positions but this is the first time she ever suggested they 'make love' and in a bed. The idea seemed so intimate and appropriate for their first time in months and with their new found relationship status.

"Ya sure? It’s been a while... not to tired from the day?" Daryl asked.

She shook her head no then said "Let’s just go slow".

Beth grabbed his hand and slide over in the bed allowing him space. He removed his boots and laid down on the fluffy bed facing Beth, who turned from her back to her side to face him. Daryl brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears; he traced the outline of her cheek bone with his thumb then ran his hand down the curve of her neck around to her shoulder. Leaning down he placed a chase kiss on her shoulder then moved to her collar bone softly examining it with his lips.

Beth watched him carefully as he worked on her skin in a manner that he had never touched her before. His actions released a breathy moan from her lips. She ran her hand slowly up and down his side trying to memories it with her fingers. She reached the end where the shirt hem feel and she slide her hand under aching to feel his warm skin on hers.

Daryl's lips were on her neck now drinking in the taste of her skin and the smell of the strawberry shampoo she used for her hair, mixed with her light floral perfume. His hand ran up and down her back caressing it softly. When he reached her lips with his gently kisses, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, running the tip against hers gently.

She rolled on to her back taking him on the journey with her. He positioned himself on top of her dominantly, hands by her head, kneeling between her thighs, hips pressed tightly together. Beth wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands up and down, she allowed them to explore, until they found their way to the front of his shirt. Slowly she opened each button with care, his mouth still exploring hers in the process. 

She popped the last button the caressed his chest, her fingers ran down his arms pushing the blue fabric off of his hard body. He breaks their kiss sitting back on his heel, pulling her up with him, he slips her dress over her head and drops it to the floor where his shirt lays.

Her arms tangle around his neck, her lips kissing a trail down his throat and chest, as he unclasps her bra and removes it swiftly. His hand cups both her breasts at the same time as he runs his thumb over them grazing the hard peaks in unison. The sensation is too much for her hormone filled body to handle; she tosses her head back with a moan. She pushed herself back down onto the bed, resting her head on the fluffy pillows. 

Their eyes are set in and unbreakable gaze as he opens his jeans kicks them off so only his gray boxers remain. They are only separated but scraps of fabric now as he returns to b laying on top of her, he can feel the heat from her womanhood and knows for sure she can feel is hard length on warm pussy. He cups her left breast again and sucks the hard peak into his mouth then repeats with the other breast.

"Daryl" she pleads, she needs him right that moment, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down. Her assists her in removing them and drops them to the floor. His hands now grasp the top of her purple panties inching the moist fabric ever so carefully down her legs.

He takes in the site of her changing body and whispers "ya so damn beautiful".

Beth just gives him a sweet smile that drives him even crazier. He lays back down on top of her but she takes him by surprise, she laces both their hands together and whispers "I love you". The words leaving her lips drive him crazy.

"I love you too" he says and with that he presses into her slowly, inch by inch. He fingers squeeze his hand hard and he stops, noticing a tear running down her cheek. He unlocks their right hands so he can wipe it away.

"Does it hurt? We can stop" he said freezing in place. He was scared he was hurting the baby.

"No! Don't stop" she exclaimed gripping him tighter to her with her free hand. 

"It feels incredibly good... Daryl I just have never felt love like this before" she says looking deep into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Me either" he said and claimed her lips with his own. He slides himself in and out thrusting slowly at first then quickening the pace as her hips bucked to meet his. They keep their hands locked together as they made love tenderly. Her legs locked behind his waist and she pressed herself up against him with all her strength as he deepened his trust into her warm wet folds. 

As she gushed around him breathing his name against his ear and begging for more he released himself deep inside her. Daryl clasped on top of her gasping for air as she did the same both seeing stars from the pressure they just experience. It was unlike any of their physical encounters before. This was truly what love felt like in the physical form.

 

They lay in their mission position for a few minutes’ exchanges soft kisses. Daryl finally round onto his back when he had become soft and pulled her tightly into his body, her head resting on his chest. 

Their fingers were again laced together when he pressed a kiss to their linked hand and noticed a jagged scare on her creamy white wrist.

She saw him discover it and panicked trying to pull her hand discretely away. Tugged it back in front of his face and turned her palm up to face him. He ran his first two fingers across it gently, wordlessly asking what happened.

"After my mom died... I was in a really bad place..." she confessed, it was only right that he know this about her seeing as they were planning on raising a child together.

"It was stupid... compared to what you went through..." she was stopped mid-thought when he pressed his lips to scar.

"Ain't stupid... we all got our demons, hell some of my scars are self induce too, from getting in a stupid fight just to fight" he said pointing out a stab wound on his stomach

"Well aren't we a pair..."she laughed and snuggled up to him.


	8. Trick Or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for all your support! I really love you guys!
> 
> This is a little bit of a shorter chapter but it was needed to set up the future storyline!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Sorry for some proof reading errors...sometimes I have an issue getting all jumbled up, I have a reading disability...
> 
> Thanks for your support! 
> 
> XO

Ch 8 Trick or Treat

Beth was lying on the couch reading the October addition of her pregnancy magazines with a jar of peanut butter and pickles on the coffee table next to her. She laid the magazine on top of her now very noticed belly. She was almost half way through her pregnancy and was getting very excited, in just a couple of weeks they would know the gender of their baby.

Beth huffed and sat up, dropping the magazine, being the week of Halloween all that was on were scare movies, definitely not her favorite thing. She turned the TV off and decided there was no time like the present to start working on the baby's room.

She had a few hours to kill before Daryl got out of work. He'd been working the past few Saturday so he could save up some extra vacation time for when the baby comes.

Beth tripped over his duffle bag on her way to the baby’s room, stubbing her toe causing her to curse. Daryl had been staying her almost every night since they broke the news to her family and she loved it. However she didn't love that he left his stuff everywhere. 

Suddenly, she decided there was something she needed to do before she worked on the baby's room.

Beth dragged his heavy bag into the bed room and tossed it onto the bed. She turned to the dresser and began going through her things. It was just a matter of moving some sweaters and t-shirts into the top half of her clothes to free up two draws for Daryl’s things. She then neatly folded his cloths and placed them in the draws then went to the bathroom off of the bedroom. 

She cleared him a shelf for his disposable razor, travel deodorant; travel tooth brush and tooth paste and put his travel body wash in the shower. Pleased with herself she took to the baby's room. 

They had talked about living together when the baby comes but he insisted that he have his own space just in case she got sick of him she told him that could never be the case but he fought her on it so she let it drop. She knew that they need to discuss living together again but for now a little bit of space for is things was hopefully enough to ease him into the idea.

Now that his things were in place she decided to go back to the original plan; working on the baby’s room. They had already moved the extra bed down to storage but had decided to leave the four draw oak dresser for the baby's things. It was Beth’s when she was a kid just like smaller bed they had moved into storage. 

Today she wanted to work on the closet, making two piles: trash and storage. In the storage pile was boxes of old memories and in the trash pile was only one item, her wedding dress.

She sat on the floor next to it and ran her fingers over the Ballgown’ss full beaded skirt. 

This felt like a lifetime ago, this dress was so cookie cutter and princess perfect. She was definitely not made for it anymore; the girl she was with Zach was long gone. 

She kind of hated the part of her that was with him for so long. She began to beat herself up about how stupid she was for letting him steal from her and cheat on her when Daryl's voice broke her thought.

"That pretty" he said, she looked up and he was motioning to the dress.

"It was ok... don't think it’s me anymore..." she said trying to stand up.

"Maybe it never was...looks too busy for ya, woman's supposed to shine, not the dress" he said leaning on the door frame. 

Beth noticed there was something important looking in his hand.

"What’s that?" She asked after approaching him and kissing him hello.

"Dunno looks important though" he said handing her the mail as they walked into the kitchen. She opened the letter and began to read it.

"Beth, where’s my stuff?" Daryl asked looking for his duffle bag.

When she didn't answer he asked again. She still was so consumed by the letter that she didn't respond.

"What’s it say?" He asked tapping the underside of the paper grabbing her attention.

"It’s about all the money and items Zach stole in my name... says I can either file criminal charges again Zach or be subject to repayment of the money owed on my own" she read.

"Well that’s a no brainer, well got down Monday and file the charges, that little prick deserves to pay back everything he took from ya" Daryl said and she nodded in agreement.

"Now where's my bag? We don't got much time before we gotta pick up Maggie’s kids." Daryl reminded her. And by the look on her face he could talk she had forgot they were babysitting the kids over night so Maggie and Glenn could have a romantic night out.

"Ya forget?" He laughed.

"Sorry, pregnancy brain, the hormones effect how I think...I can only think about sex, food, nesting right now" she joked as she took him into the bedroom.

"Are one of those things on ya mind right now?" He asked sitting on the bed, looking up at her and biting his lip.

She bite her lip and nodded "yeah...food!" She joked and Daryl shook his head.

"Ok, now look, I'm tired of tripping over your things so I gave you a couple of draws and a shelf in the bathroom… I thought we could ease into this slow. If it’s not ok I can move everything back" she said looking afraid he'd reject the idea.

"I'm ok with that" Daryl smile then stood up and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away hesitantly, he could tell she wanted to take this farther but time did not permit.

Xx

"Have fun playing house with my kids" Maggie teased as she slammed the hatch of Beth's jeep after loading the kids over night things in there.

Beth just laughed, they said their goodbyes then head back to the apartment. 

As they drove Daryl had a retaliation. His truck was not car seat friendly and he definitely didn't want to have Beth drive every were.

"We should go looking for a new truck for me soon" he blurted out. Beth just smiled she loved it when he had thoughts like that for the future.

"Okay we can do it Monday after we go to file that report" Beth said and griped his hand.

“Aunt Beth, I’m hungry" Max wined and Sierra agreed.

"Me too. What do you guys think about getting some ice cream then going to the park for a bit?" Beth asked and there was a resounding yes from the back seat. 

"But you better eat you dinner tonight" she remind and that was promptly followed by a "Yes'm" from the kids.

They stopped and got ice cream cones then found a park with swings, jungle gym, monkey bars, a slide, and a merry-go round.

"Will you push me?" Sierra asked tugging on Daryl's pants toward the swings.

"Sure" he said as he took her hand a walked over with her. He helped her into the toddler seat and began pushing her slowly. 

Sierra beamed and giggled saying "higher! Higher!"

Max installed became interested and hoped on the big kid swing next his sister. 

“Me next?" he asked looking back at Daryl. Daryl stood in the middle on both swings and surprised max when he pushed both of them at the same time.

"Wow! You must be super strong! When I grow up I wanna be strong like you, Uncle Daryl!" Max laughed.

Daryl was caught off guard with the word uncle and was surprised by how much he like being a part of Beth's family.

"Ya will one day buddy" he finally responded looking over at Beth, who was wearing a gorgeous grin.

After about an hour more of playing they headed to the apartment where Beth made then an elegant dinner of chicken nuggets and French fries. Daryl had to laugh, in all his life he didn't think he had ever eaten a chicken nugget before but he was surprised by how good they were. 

When dinner was finished the kids got into their pajamas as did Beth and Daryl.

Daryl started pulling out all the extra pillows and blankets Beth had into the living room, along with pulling all the cushions of the couch.

“What are you guys doing? " Beth asked seeing Max and Daryl taking inventory of the things on the floor with Sierra sitting on the coffee table.

"Daryl's going to teach me how to build a fort!" Max exclaimed with excitement. 

"Me too!" Sierra said, she was currently in a phase were she wanted to do everything her brother did. 

"You can’t build a fort you’re a baby and a girl!" Max said meanly causing Sierra to start crying and run into Beth's arms.

"Maxi, that’s not nice! She just wants to play with you too." Beth scolded.

"Yeah buddy! 'Sides girls can do anything boys can do... ya aunt Beth help me build forts all the time." Daryl winked at Beth and she blushed. She knew he was referring to their undercover advancers in the bedroom.

The three of them built an elaborate fort consuming the whole living room. The kids insisted that they sleep in it, so Daryl rolled some blankets into sleeping bags. 

The kids insisted that the couple sleep in the fort too but beth had to explain that with the baby it wasn't good for her to sleep on the floor. Daryl agreed to stay with them though.

At about midnight when he was sure the kids were sleeping he snuck into Beth's room. He slipped into bed behind her and wrapped her up in his arms pulling her back tightly to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair deeply.  
“Thought you were sleeping out there with kids tonight." She whispered looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'm too damn old to be sleeping on the floor" he joked " 'sided I wanted to give ya a proper goodnight kiss, one not rated for little eyes to see." He pulled her mouth passionately to his, sinking his tongue deep into her mouth.

He ran his hand down her side and realized she was sleeping in just her tank top and panties.

"We could... practice ....something else... tonight too" he said between kisses.

“Oh yeah... what’s that?" She asked already knowing where this was headed.

"Keep ya quiet with little ones in the house" he said and placed another hungry kiss on her lips. 

He slide down her panties slipping them off her legs as he kissed her neck for behind. 

This position was one she had recently said she wanted to try with her ever growing belly starting to get in the way. She bent her top knee slightly so he could run his hand from her hips to down between the apex of her thighs. 

He massaged the folds, amazed at how wet she was already from him exploring. He began to rub her clit in small circles; this caused her hand to fly to her mouth barely covering the breathy moan that escaped. 

He traced his fingers from her swollen bud to her entrance, pressing in his first two fingers pumping them in and out quickly. Beth rocked her hips to meet the pumping of his fingers as she hissed into her hand. Daryl pulled his fingers out sliding them back to him accidentally brushed her back entrance. 

A sound escaped her throat that Daryl had never heard before. It was a gasping sound of excitement that left her lips and out of curiosity she leaned into his hand. Beth had never been touched there by anyone before and she shamefully wanted to feel it again. Beth eased back into him and he understood her curiosity. 

Gently he rubbed lightly the outer edges of her back entrance and she moaned loudly into her hand. As he circled closer to the entrance her moaning become more intense, the sounds of her excitement could no longer could be stopped by her hand, she grabbed the pillow with the arm under her head shoving it toward her mouth to muffle her noises. 

Daryl had never been so turned on by Beth, he loved that she felt free enough to explore her curiosity with him. She reached back with her now free hand and rubbed his member through his pajama pants, she pulled draw string signaling that she wanted him inside of her. 

He removed his exploring finger and Beth let out a small pouting sound. He freed himself, giving himself s few strokes then lifted her leg to slide his throbbing cock into her slick wet entrance. Beth let herself moan loudly into her pillow pushing herself back against him. This new angle made him feel even bigger inside of her, like he was going to tear her in half.

"Damn girl! Don't think ya ever been so wet or tight" he breathed into her ear. Daryl noticed that she had pushed up her top and was rubbing her swollen nipples and cupping her breasts. That was enough to make him twitch inside her. 

This was so erotic that he knew he needed to do something to get her to finish before he did. He thrusts in and out of her in long steady strokes then he reached down between them and ran his finger around her back entrance in the same motion as before then slowly eased his finger in. Beth let out yelp into the pillow followed by a moan.

" Ya like that?" He said into her ear with an evil grin then nibbled on her earlobe.

"God yes! Daryl!" she yelled into the pillow as he increased his speed while massaging her with his finger. She screamed and bit down on the pillow as she clenched down around him, exploding in pleasure. 

When he knew she was satisfied he removed his exploring finger and gripped her hips and thrusts forcefully until he exploded inside of her, resting his sweaty forehead against her shoulder.

"I love you" he said tenderly kissing the nook of her neck as he came down.

"I love you too, baby" she said turning back to face him capturing his lips with hers.

They redressed and the returned to bed, Daryl on his back and Beth curled into his chest. 

She traced his tattoo with her finger and said, "The kids love you, you’re a natural with them".

"I was just havin fun… ya know, there’s no pressure with someone else’s kids...hope I’m ok with our kid" he said rubbing her stomach and resting his hand on top of her belly button. In that moment Beth felt a tickling under where he had his hand.

"Daryl stop tickling me!" She giggled.

"That ain't me" he said and pressed down firmly, there was a fluttering again they mimicked how a butterfly flaps its wings.

"You feel it too?" She asked and he nodded. 

"That’s the baby moving!" She exclaimed with tear filled eyes. 

She thought the pleasure Daryl gave her was the best thing she was going to feel tonight but she couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Daryl ran his hand over her belly the way he did before the fluttering started and it happened again.

"Daryl, I don't think you have anything to worry about… our baby already loves you" Beth smiled up at him.

They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms trying to feel the fluttering again.

Xx

Later that week, Beth passed out candy to kids trick or treating in the building while Daryl shopped for trucks on Beth’s lap top. 

He had surprisingly got approved for a loan, now it was a matter of finding a truck that was suitable for Daryl’s new daddy lifestyle.

Maggie had already brought the kids by to trick or treat and the night was winding down. Taking a break between kids, Beth leaned over his shoulder looking trucks with Daryl.

There was a knock on the door and Beth grabbed her bowl of candy, straightened her bunny ears opening the door. She was shocked to find Zach standing there with paperwork in his hands.

"Trick or treat bitch!” Zach yelled stepping into the door way, Beth was shocked and scared.

“Yeah I got the same letter as you! You better not even think about filing charges on me. I'll make your life hell if you try to put this shit on me! You let me use those cards!" He yelled and charged farther into her apartment. 

This alarmed Daryl who was up from the couch in a second and by her side.

"No I didn’t! You went in my purse and took them from me! I can’t afford to pay for your mistakes! I have other priorities now" She yelled back laying her hand on her stomach, he lunged at her and Daryl put his body between the two.

"Lying bitch! I'll kill you bitch! Thinking you’re gonna send me to jail! You always were dumb as...Who the fuck is this?" Zach yelled in Daryl's face which was a huge mistake. 

Daryl shoved Zach out of the appointment and into the wall across from the door. He held him across the throat with his forearm.

"Ya worse fucking nightmare, ya fuck with her, ya fuck with me! Don’t ya dare threaten, ya hear me?" He yelled in Zach’s face, he released him.

"Now get the fuck outta here and don't let me see ya around here again" He yelled after him.

He turned around and pulled Beth into his arms, holding her as she cried.

"Shh... it’s ok. He aint gonna hurt ya" he comforted her. 

"We already filed the charges... Daryl, I don't want him to hurt our baby..." she cried.

"Well, we'll go down tomorrow and file a restraining order, he ain't gonna hurt ya or our baby, besides I'm always by ya side" he said wiping her tears away.

Xx

The next morning the couple went down to the police station to file a restraining order against Zach. 

As they walked into the station, Beth immediately had to use the rest room so Daryl walked over to get in line, he recognize Rick at his desk right away. 

Rick saw Daryl, gave him a warm smiled then walked over.

"Ya brother in again, Daryl?" Rick asked looking through his stack of newly booked cases.

"Naw, my girlfriend needs to file a restraining order against her ex" he said and rick pulled out a sheet of paper and began to fill it out.

"So everything went good with the girl and the baby?" Rick asked looking up at Daryl.

"Yeah we're doing great...actually we're really happy other then the ex issue...and the fact that she pees ever five minutes" he joked with a smile and Rick laughed.

"I’m sorry that’s what happens when you’re growing a human" Beth said sarcastically from behind him, she had just exited the station bathroom.

"Rick this is my girlfriend..." Daryl began to introduce but Rick was already around the counter and pulling Beth onto a hug.

"Lil Bethany Greene! Dang girl, ya ain't lookin so little!" Rick said pulling back to look at her. "Daryl, I didn't know Beth was the girl."

"Ricks a good friend of my daddy’s...You too know each other too?" Beth asked confused.

"Sure do, talked ya man of a ledge a while back... got ya some gifts" Rick said and Beth throw her arms around him again tighter. She whispered "thank you” in his ears.

"So Zach gave ya some problems huh?" He said returning to his place behind the counter. Beth explained the situation to him and they filed out the proper form getting it stamped and signed by Rick.

"Now we can keep an eye on Zach for ya until ya have ya court hearing in a few months, I saw the paperwork ya filed the other day, looked like the judge can’t see ya til February, wish I could make it sooner for ya... by then ya be ready to pop" Rick said gesturing to her belly.


	9. A Thankful Thanksgiving

Ch 9 Thankful Thanksgiving

The November wind chilled Daryl's back as he leaned over the engine of one of the cars he had to finish today before picking up Beth for their 20 week appointment. He was having a terrible time concentrating on his work because today he could potentially find out the gender of their baby. That is if Beth could make up her mind to wither she wanted to know or let it be a surprise. Daryl told her he would be fine with whatever she chose but deep down he really wanted to know but he wasn't going to push Beth into it.

" Owwie! That’s a nice new truck ya got there brotha" Merle's voice broke his already weak concentration. Merle was gazing over at the 2010 Silverado with the same love and attention that he gave his drugs.

"What the lil’ woman didn't make ya getta grocery getter with a spot for ya purse Darylina?" He said as he gestured to one of the minivans on their lot.

"Whatcha want merle? " he asked keeping his head down.

"Just haven't seen ya a while s'all...when ya gonna come home and stop playing house with blondie? We got billed we need payin" Merle said entering Daryl’s work space.

"Ain't playing house Merle, I'm gettin ready for my new life...my family. And my bills are paid; it’s yours that need payin. Ya should get a job Merle. I ain't payin ya way no more."Daryl said putting down his wrench.

"Im ya family..." Merle started but Daryl cut him off.

"I ain't having this discussion again, she's my family too... Ya gotta grow up, Christ Merle ya 42 years old! Ya need to get a real life...Merle, I didn't know it til I meet Beth but there's a whole world out there to experience that ya can’t snort, smoke, or sip...it’s pretty amazing actually. .." Daryl smiled thinking about how her stomach flutters against his hand.

"Ya acting like our ole man...I aint gonna be like that to them, I'm getting my shit together" Daryl scolded.

"Can I at least get a little help this month?" Merle pleaded and Daryl sighed pulling out his bill fold.

“Last time merle" he said and hand him a hundred dollars from his wallet. That’s all that Merle had wanted, he quickly made himself disappear.

Xx

Beth was sitting at the kitchen table two lists in front on her. One was their thanksgiving shopping list and the other was a pros vs. cons of knowing your baby’s gender. She sighed, 'this shouldn't be that difficult' she thought as she stood up and adjusted her clothes. She was fully in maternity wear now being half way through the pregnancy. She walked over to the fridge and looked at the photos on it. 

Over the last few months they had been tracking her growth, there was also her ultrasound photos and selfies that she and Daryl took together. Beth ran her hand across the last ultrasound and thought about today's appointment. 

'Maybe it would be better for it to be a surprise' she thought as Daryl walked through the door.

"Hey baby" she called to him and he turned to meet her in the kitchen, she noticed the look on his face and didn't like what she saw.

"What’s wrong?" she asks pulling him into a hug.

"Merle showed up at the shop today, I cut him off" he confessed and wrapped his arms tight around her shoulders.

"I’m sorry baby" she said as they released their hold and his hands went right to her stomach.

"How’s my peanut today? Did ya decide if we can start calling it he or she today?" Daryl asked changing the subject, rubbing her stomach back and forth.

“I made a list of pros and cons...But I still don't know" she said as Daryl bent his head down and placed a kiss on her rounded belly.

Daryl walked over to the table and looked at the lists.

“Green beans, French onions, mushroom soup...we havin’ a baby or a casserole" he joked on his was to change his clothes.

“Oh stop! You know that’s for Thursday" she laughed following behind him to the bedroom.

"I can't believe you've never had a thanksgiving dinner before." She said leaning on the door frame.

"Naw, pa just got extra drunk and we tried to stay extra quiet" he said, it really bothered Beth when he said things like that.

"Well, I’m so glad your first ones with me! It’s so fun, Glenn and daddy watch football all day, Glenn usually has one too many and says something to make Maggie blush about how much he loves her, daddy craves the turkey, Maggie and I help Patricia cook and then after dinner we draw names for secret Santa and play games." She smiled, he could feel her excitement radiating off of her. 

Daryl couldn't help but think it sounded like some hallmark movie of the week. He hoped it would go better than their first family dinner, they had had meals over there a few time since then and all was well. Hershel said it was because Daryl hadn't given him a reason to not trust him.

Xx

Beth was lying on the exam table well Tara prepare her machine. She squirted a glob of cold gel on her belly that Beth was sure she'd never get used to the feeling on.

The thumping noise entered the small room and it made Daryl's heart pick up speed. He laced his fingers with Beth’s and locked them together as they both watched the black and white screen fill with their baby's face. The image already has the two speechless as they watched their child put its thumb in its mouth and suckle.

"So did we make the big decision?" Tara asked charting the heart rate.

"Yes...no... I don't know... I can’t decide...it’s up to you Daryl" she said looking over at him with a soft smile. 

They had talked about what they would like the gender to be several times. Beth wanted a little girl, so she could get to share all the things her momma had taught her with their daughter. This was something that she had dreamed about growing up. Unlike Beth, Daryl hadn't spent his live thinking about having a family and what he'd want that family to consist of, so didn't he care as long as it’s healthy.

Daryl took a deep breath and nodded "I wanna know... think we should know..." he said squeezing Beth’s hand; she nodded in agreement with his decision. His mouth was dry and heart was pounding against his rib cage.

"Ok guys, there’s your baby's head... and hands... and tummy...and legs" Tara trailed the wand over the baby’s body. She stopped at the legs and froze the image. 

"Look right there... ya see that?" She asked pointing to the edge of the monitor. They were unsure what they were looking at.

Beth squinted her eyes and Daryl leaned in closer. 

Tara turned to her key board and typed something then hit enter and it popped up.

Beth began to cry and Daryl couldn't hold his tears back either.

“Congratulations!" Tara said as she watched the couple hug, kiss, smile and laugh. She made them their copies and they were on their way.

After the doctor, they went to the store to get there thanksgiving supplies for Thursday. They also got ingredients for cupcakes. Beth had read about couples revealing their baby’s gender to friends and family with desserts so Beth insisted that they do the same. They got all the ingredients for cupcakes as well as food coloring to dye the filling of the cup cakes.

Xx

The next day, Beth woke up early just as she would if she had to work, except her father’s vets office was closed for the holiday already. She decided to make her cupcakes and casseroles for tomorrow well Daryl was working.

She surprised herself with how great the cupcakes turned out, they almost looked professional. Beth had baked chocolate cupcakes, and then after they were cooled she piped the inside with the gender specific color and finally topped it with a swirl of vanilla icing. She set aside one for Daryl to try tonight then packed the rest up for tomorrow. She decided against making her casserole tonight figuring she'd have more than enough time tomorrow at the farm.

Beth settled in on the couch and opened up her lap top. She was looking at baby room themes when there was a knock on the door. She got up, went to the door and looked through the peep hole but there was no one there. She looked down and at her feet was a note, which had been slipped under the door. 

It read "I’m watching you bitch" and under it was a picture of Beth taped to the page with the eyes scratched out as well as a huge black ‘X’ over her stomach. The photo was definitely from the last week, she could tell by her belly in the photo. 

Beth knew that hand writing. She dropped the note and grabbed her phone frantically calling Daryl.

"Hey baby! How are my two favorite people in the..." Daryl was cut off.

“Daryl you gotta come home now, I think Zach’s around somewhere in the building he just put a note under my door." She said breathing heavy into the phone.

"Okay I’ll be there in a minute but well ya wait I want ya to do something for me ok?” Daryl said and he barely heard her say "ok".

"Go in ya bedroom and lock the door, then go in ya bathroom and lock that door...than call Rick. I love you, I’ll be there soon" he said and hung up.

Beth did what see was told and called Rick, who said he would personally be there soon. 

Daryl beat Rick there by a matter of seconds. They both entered the building together. Daryl called Beth to let her know it was ok to unlock herself from both rooms. She opened the door for them and flung herself into Daryl’s arms sobbing.

When she calmed down she showed the men the threat and Rick took a statement.

Xx

Daryl could feel how tense Beth was still the next day as they headed out to her family's farm for the Thanksgiving Day celebration. He held her hand the whole ride there and reassured her that Rick had it handled. 

When they arrived at the farm Glenn came out to help carry things in and to also check out the new four door extended cab Silverado. 

Daryl was helping Beth out of the cab when Glenn opened the box of cupcakes and moaned "Those look as good as the turkey, Bethy". 

"Stay out of those Glenn! There special for dessert!" Beth said slapping his hand away. 

They entered the house and exchanged hugs with her family. Daryl was also surprise to see that the Grimes family attended this tradition too. He made a mental note to pull Rick aside later and get some tips to calm Beth’s nervous. 

The men planted themselves in front of the TV with a case of beer, nonalcoholic wine for Hershel and four of the kids playing with various toys. Well the women worked on dinner in the kitchen. 

"Spill it Bethy, I’m having lil niece aren’t I?" Maggie pushed as she sipped her wine and stirred the gravy. 

Beth poured herself some nonalcoholic wine from her dad's bottle and said "you'll find out soon enough" she smirked.

"So how’d you two meet anyways? You seem like you from two different worlds..." Lori asked changing the subject as she pulled out the pies. 

"Oh, yeah! I wanna hear about the first time you to were together! And don't spare any of the juicy, dirty details" Maggie exclaimed taking a huge drink of her wine. 

Beth poked her head out of the kitchen to see that Patricia, the men, and kids were all engrossed in the half time show.

"Ok really quick! But if anyone comes in I’m done!"She agreed. 

"Ok, it was right after I kicked Zach out..."

*Flash back*

"Can you please just send Glenn over to look at it?" Beth sniffled and pleaded with her sister as she stood in her kitchen full of water. 

She had finally left the her bedroom after spending the last 24 hours crying over her fail relationship to find the her dishwasher had broken leaving her kitchen a giant mess. 

"The only thing Glenn could do to your dishwasher is break it more! You know he can’t fix nothin...Call daddy“ Maggie said. 

"He ain't picking up I tried...god this is just my luck! I just wanna..." Beth was cut off by her sister.

"If you say ‘die’, I will load all these kids up from Max’s play group, drive over to your apartment and smack you in front of god and everybody!" Her sister scolded. 

"Call the building manager, that’s why you play all that money... He'll send someone" Maggie suggested. 

Beth sighed and hung up her phone, rubbing her temples she thought 'great this is the last thing I need'. She called her building manager, who said he would have someone out in about an hour. 

Beth decided to open a bottle of wine while she waited. Half way through the bottle there was a knock on her door. "Finally" she muttered under her breath going over to the door and opening it. 

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the rough but gorgeous man with crystal clear blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, and strong arms revealed but his cut off t-shirt on the other side of the door.

"Ya the one with the duck pond in ya kitchen?" Daryl gruffly said and she nodded not trusting herself to speak. 

He entered into the apartment looking her up and down then introduces himself as did she. After pulling out the dish washer and beginning to work on it he looked up at her judgingly and said "ya know ain't exactly sane for a girl like ya to be drinkin alone..." 

Beth rolled her eyes at him and poured another glass. 

“Yeah well if you had the week I've had you'd be drinking alone and questioning your sanity too" she sighed taken another sip.

It was then he noticed her red puffy eyes that were a shocking contrast to her milky white skin, she had definitely been crying. 

"Try me" he offered looking up from the plumbing. 

"Alright, my fiancée, excuse me ex - fiancée stole my identity along with my credit cards, raked up thousands of dollars in charges and cheated on me with another woman in this building..."she said and began to cry again.

"...that’s how increditability stupid I am...” she laughed through her tears. 

He stood up and walked over to where she was leaning on the counter.

"Hey...stop..." he said leaning next to her. He didn’t know what had gotten into him but he couldn’t just sit there and watch her cry.

"I know I don't know ya but that mans gotta be pretty fuckin stupid to do that to someone like ya...I mean look at ya..." he said not knowing how you are supposed to comfort a crying woman. 

She laughed rolling her eyes upward and said "Yeah, a blubbering mess". 

He watched tears streamed slowly down her face. 

"Naw, ya gorgeous..."he said walking back over to his work, thinking how out of his league she was. 

She took a step to follow him but slipped on the still wet floor losing her balance he reached out to catch her pulling her tight into his strong muscular body, her breasts pressed firmly to his body. 

She looked up at him to say 'sorry' when their eyes locked, he could feel the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. The musty scent of man filled her nose and intoxicated her like a drug. 

He reached up and whipped a stray tear from her cheek, his fingers felt like fire burning her skin. Maybe it was her fragile emotional state or maybe it was the bottle of wine she had almost finished by herself but she boldly, without even thinking, stood on her toes and planted a hard kiss on his lips. 

For a moment he froze, shocked that this before woman would kiss someone as rough as him, and then throwing caution to the wind his kissed her back. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and feverishly darted it into his mouth as she ran her hands up his biceps, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

They kissed like this for a few moments their mouths fighting for dominance, when Daryl finally ran his hands down her body slapping her ass with both hands as he squeezed and cupped it lifting her up into the air. 

Beth broke the kiss as squealed out of surprise and excitement, wrapping her legs around his waist, she couldn't help but think that Zach could have never lifted her like that during their vanilla flavored love making sessions. 

She claimed his lips with hers again as she gripped him tightly with her legs, feeling his manhood straining against his ripped jeans. He squeezed her ass, running his large hands from there to her thighs and back again. 

In three large strides he had carried her to the kitchen table, she reached behind her and pushed all of her bills and mail flying to the floor along with a wooden basket of fruit she had as an eatable center piece, never once did she break their hungry kiss. He sat her down on top of the kitchen table and pulled away from the kiss. 

As his hands massaged her creamy white thighs teasing the hem of her cut off jean shorts he looked her dead in the eyes and asked "do you want me to stop?"

She had never been with any other man besides Zach and with the way Daryl’s hands felt on her she was intrigued. She looked at him and hesitated a moment then shook her head and answered "No, don't stop". 

That was all he needed to hear, his lips dove back in capturing hers as he ran his fingers crossed her rib cage and up to cup her breasts through her tank top. As his fingers brushed the fabric and he felt her nipples hardened making him painfully aware that she was not wearing a bra. 

He slides one of the straps down exposing her left breast. His fingers grazed the hard pink peak causing her to gasp against his mouth and throw her head back ripping their lips apart. Her throat was now fully exposed to him which he took as an invitation to suck on her creamy white flesh. 

Beth could already feel how wet she was becoming, her womanhood was throbbing, aching to escape her shorts and feel his touch. 

"Do you...have...a...rubb.?" She gasped breathing heavily as his lips worked their way from her throat to her collarbone in a travel of hot sloppy bites, licks, and sucks. 

"Yeah" he cut off her question knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

He was thankful in that moment for the one useful lesson Merle had taught him: always carry a rubber. 

He claimed her lips again as he reached around behind him, pulled out his wallet, and searching blindly for what he needed. When his fingers felt the foil he yanked it out tossing his wallet aside without another thought. 

Beth’s hands started to work at the loop on his tool belt, when she couldn't get it undone she let out a frustrated pout and Daryl's hands went over top of hers to asses them. They worked the buckle together slipping it off; Daryl tossed it over with his forgotten wallet as Beth popped the button on his jeans and quickly tucked the zipper down then pushed his jeans down over his hip bones sending them dropping by his knees. 

She reached out and grasped him through his navy blue boxed, when she could barely close her hand around his swollen member she let out a surprised gasp, 'Zach wasn't nearly this big' she thought. 

He decided to mimic her motions popping her button and dropping the zipper on her shorts. Beth pulled her mouth away from his leaning back onto her elbows and lifting her ass up. He made quick work of her shorts and red panties, pulling them just off her right leg, leaving them hanging on her left lower thigh. 

She sat up quickly diving toward him, smashing their mouths back together in an instant, as her hands were searching for the hem of his boxers. She pulled them swiftly down to meet his jeans. 

Beth was curious about what she had felt so she pulled away from his lips and let out a surprised and pleased "Oh!" when she saw what he was working with. Daryl smirked when he saw her eyes grow to the size of saucers and her mouth hung open as she looked at his harder manhood. 

"See somethin' ya like girl" he said in his deep gravelly voice. She nodded yes and he gave a low laugh as he took to opening and applying the rubber. 

Daryl then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the edge of table. Beth's mouth was on his neck as he did this, sucking hard like a live crazed teenager playing spin the bottle in someone's basement, there was definitely going to be a mark there tomorrow but she didn't care. 

Seconds later his rough fingers were brushing her entrance and without warning he drove then in hard up to his knuckles curving them up to hitting her hidden spongy spot deep inside. Pushing her secret pleasure spot caused Beth to gasp and sink her teeth into his skin just enough to leave light red marks. 

Daryl hissed with a mixture of pleasure and pain feeling her teeth on his skin. He forced his fingers in and out a few time then when he felt she was ready enough for him, he lined his throbbing member up with her dripping entrance and in one swift motion filled her up fully. 

She hissed and moaned as he bottomed out hitting her deep inside wall with greet force and he let out a string of profanities longer than any she'd ever heard. She'd never been this full before she thought she actually might rip as she slides in and out.

"Damn girl, ain't poppin ya cherry am I? Ya so fuckin tight! “He asked as he slowed his speed giving her a second to adjust some. 

"God no! My ex...Wasn’t... this...big" she breathed hard, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

When he felt that she was more relaxed he leaned forward placing his hands next to her hips on the table and began driving into her juicy folds with great force. The table was rocking back and forth with all the force he was placing on it. 

" Oh my god Darren right there, harder" Beth cried out as she grabbed his ass with two hands and forced him harder into her. 

"It’s Daryl...“ He said slowing down a bit. 

"Whatever...just don’t stop... I'm almost. ..Oh god! YES!" Beth screamed as he walls clutched down around him and her juices flowed freely. Her vice like pussy was too much for him to take as it pulsed around him, he felt like his member was going to rocket off as spilled his seed.

Beth collapsed back against the table as he fell forward, his head resting on her flat stomach as they both caught their breath.

*present*

"... then I order a pizza, he finished the dish washer, we ate and he left... a week later he came back over and changes my locks, put in a dead bolt and bolted me against the door..." Beth blushed as she looked at the other woman’s faces. 

Maggie fanned herself mockingly and Lori’s face was a very noticeable shade of tomato red. 

"Well, I know what I’ll be thinking about tonight when I’m with Rick..." Lori teased. 

"Things rocky again with Rick?" Maggie asked leaning on the island. 

" No, you just know how marriage can be...I just sometimes miss the hot sex stage of our relationship... two kids later we just have fast, quit sex" Lori said rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah I definitely know how that goes" Maggie sighed. 

Beth didn't want to tell her sister how hot their sex was the night they watched her kids a month ago, thought that best left between her and Daryl.

Xx 

The family sat in the living room raving about how good the turkey was as they passed around a hat to draw for secret Santa. 

Sierra came happily skipping into the room with her face and hands covered in blue frosting. 

"Where did you get blue frosting, missy?" Maggie asked lightly grabbing her daughter's wrist and pulling her away from the egg shell colored sofa. 

"Aunt Bethy’s cupcakes! They were really good" Sierra whined as Glenn followed her into the room munching on a cupcakes himself. 

"Man, Beth these are the best cupcakes I’ve ever had! But blue filling isn't very festive for thanksgiving...unless there’s another Greene family tradition I forgot..." he said, he was definitely feeling the effects of the beer and shoved the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. 

Tears came falling from Beth's eyes as she mumbled "It was supposed to be a surprise." 

Daryl leaned over, wrapping her in his arms and smiled at her family.

Maggie sucked is air quickly grabbing her heart with her free hand.   
"Oh my gosh! I have a nephew! It’s a boy! It’s a boy!" She yelled bouncing up and down as tears filled her eyes.   
Beth smiled huge squeezing Daryl’s hand as he looked at the family that had grown to become like his own and said "We have a son!"   
He naturally rested his hand on her stomach.   
The sounds of joy erupted in the room as everyone made their way to the couple to give Beth a hug or rub on the belly and Daryl a warm hand shake.  
Daryl couldn’t help but think this was the best Thanksgiving he ever had. This year he had a family and a little boy of his own on the way.


	10. A Greene Family Gift

Ch 10 A Greene Family Gift

The Christmas holiday was fast approaching and Daryl found himself in an odd predicament. He had never had a girlfriend for a holiday before, let alone a never hormonal and sensitive one. 

Even though they decided they weren’t going to exchange gifts he still felt a ton of pressure to get give her something, after all she was giving him a pretty amazing gift: their son. He decided to consult Ty being that he has been happily married for a few years. 

"Look like ya thinkin hard on somethin man, I can see smoke comin outta ya ears" Ty joked "whats up?" 

Daryl looked up from the engine they were both working on and sighed. 

"Beth and I decided to not get each other gifts for Christmas cause we wanna get our boy this really nice oak crib...but I feel like I’m supposed to get her something..."he said biting his lip. 

"Yeah, that’s the tricky thing 'bout woman and especially in ya case..." Ty stroked his chin. 

"I mean should I get her a ring or somethin'?" He asked cranking the socket wrench in his hands.

The word ring caught Ty of guard and he almost dropped an entire container of oil.

" Ya think she wants a ring?" Daryl asked elaborating on his question.

"All woman want a ring... but it’s 'bout wither or not ya ready to give it to 'em... ya think ya ready for that?" Ty said looking his best friend straight in the face.

"I dunno...just feel like we're have this baby together... practically living together shouldn't I give her some kinda commitment?" Daryl asked looking down at his work.

"Y'all are havin a child together, in my book that makes ya just as married as Karen and me... ya think Beth needs something on her finger?" He asked.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

"She's never mentioned anything before..." he said "maybe after we close up tonight, ya could help me look?" Daryl said and Ty agreed.

Later that day they found themselves in one place Daryl hated most: the local mall. 

They walked into the small jewelry store as were greeted by a pushy young sales girl. 

She insisted that Daryl look at the newest collection of Leo diamond engagement rings pulling out several to show him. Daryl slipped a princess cut white gold solitaire on his pinky looking it over carefully. But there was just something about all these rings that were wrong. 

None of them were Beth.

After about another hour in the jewelry store Daryl found just the right item, he purchased it and had it wrapped right then. On his way to Beth’s he hide the box in his glove compartment.

Xx

Beth was full of excitement as they stood in front of all the ornaments in the Christmas section of Target. Being their first Christmas together and Daryl's first Christmas ever Beth decided they needed a fresh start with all new ornaments. 

She discarded the ones her and Zach had together saying she and Daryl need to build new memories for their son. Something in her eyes pulled on Daryl's heart strings, he loved that his son would have happy childhood memories that were nothing like what he experienced. That was all thanks to Beth.

She insisted that in addition to the boxes of red, silver, and gold new ornaments they each pick out a special ornament for themselves and one for the baby together.

Beth chooses a silver music note for herself, making Daryl smile again thinking about how she had recently started singing to her belly. Daryl found himself thinking about her singing to a bundle in her arms in the near future.

The ornament Daryl chose was a gold bow and arrow. It wasn't exactly what he liked to use but close enough. Beth beamed at him holding the ornament, thinking about him taking their son for hunting trips and teaching him how to survive off the land.

They walked around the aisle to the children’s section of decoration where they both reached for the same ornament. It was a silver hanging frame with blue ribbon to hold it onto the bow of the tree. It have a place where you could slide in a ultrasound picture and on the bottom it said 'coming soon' in cheerful font. This was definitely the perfect first ornament.

Their next task was their secret Santa gifts. They went over to the children's section where Beth could find a gift for Max. She settles on a Batman Lego set. Then they went to the other side of the store so Daryl could find something for Hershel. 

He thought it was interesting that he had pulled Hershel’s name. He looked around going down every aisle but nothing jumped out at him. Beth had given him several suggestions but nothing seemed good enough for his girlfriend’s father. 

Then they made their way to the front of the store Daryl was stopped by a display of watches. And it gave him an idea. 

After they checked out they went to an antique store Daryl had known about when he purchased a gold pocket watch from the mid 1900's. It was perfect and his thoughtfulness almost made Beth cry.

Xx

A few days later it was time to get the most important of holiday decorations. Beth had bundled up in a jacket, scarf, and a crocheted hat to drag Daryl to his first ever Christmas tree lot. 

She slipped her mittened hand into his calloused one as they made their way from the truck to the miles of trees. 

Daryl had at first just wanted to get one of artificial trees but Beth said you couldn’t get that Christmas smell from green plastic, so here they were. He was glad that they had made a point of doing this because as he watched other families with kids running around the lot picking out the perfect tree, he could see the three of them back here next year.

They walked for about twenty minutes when Beth stopped dead in her tracks. 

“It’s perfect!" she said pointing as a six foot blue spurs. It was just full enough but not too fat. They walked over and examined it closer. 

“What do you think?" She asked.

"I donna what makes a good Christmas tree but it looks fine to me..." Daryl said. 

She smiled and pulled on a few bowes. 

"Nice and sturdy, not to fat at the bottom, not bare spots, and just the right height...I think this is the perfect first Christmas tree for our family, Mr. Dixon" she said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

He loved how she would light up over silly things like this. He also loved when she called them a family. They looked for someone to assess them in first taking a picture with their tree, then helping Daryl load it in the truck bed.

They found a young man and Beth called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir could you take a picture for us?" She asked, when the man turned around she recognized his face even though it had aged several years since she had seen him.

"Jimmy! Oh my gosh! How are you?" Beth said in a surprised tone. The mans arm pulled her into a hug which annoyed Daryl to no end that someone he didn't know was touching Beth and their unborn son. 

"Good, how 'bout you?" He asked looking her up and down, his hands still slightly on her elbows from their hug.

"Wonderful actually..."she smiled placing her hand unconsciously on her stomach. 

"Sorry, this must be your husband" Jimmy extended his hand to Daryl. 

"Jimmy, this is my boyfriend Daryl, Daryl this is Jimmy...we were high school sweethearts" Beth introduced and the men shook hands.

"You’re really lucky to have Bethy... biggest mistake I ever made was leaving Georgia and her behind for college... now look at me, got a fancy degree and I’m still back here doing the same job I did in high school for my pa" he laugh. 

"I'm glad you’re happy Bethy... you deserve it..." he said rubbing her arm gently them turning his attention to Daryl. 

"You have no idea how lucky you are man...you have a beautiful family..." Jimmy complemented in a way that was nice but almost sounded like he was telling Daryl he didn't deserve them. 

"Yeah, I’m really lucky" he said putting his arm around her waist possessively. 

"When’s the little one coming?" He asked drawing his attention back to Beth, touching her stomach. 

Beth knew Daryl didn't like it by the tighten grip around her, so she quickly turned into nuzzle into Daryl, removing Jimmy’s fingers. 

"Our son is making his appearance in March" she said putting her attention on Daryl. 

She wanted him to know that she loved him and Jimmy was just a distant memory. She kissed his cheek and said 

"Let’s take that picture...would you mind?" She absent mindedly pushed her camera toward Jimmy, keeping herself wrapped up in Daryl. 

He took the camera and the couple stood smiling in front of the tree her arms around his neck and his on her stomach. After the flash they naturally moved into a kiss and Jimmy snapped another quick shot. Then the two men loaded the tree into the bed of the truck and the couple was on their way.

Xx 

That night they decorated Daryl’s first Christmas tree. After it was completed they snuggled on the couch together and began their new nightly reading. They had just picked up a book of names a couple of weeks ago and were going through them a little each night. 

So far they hadn’t agreed on a single one. 

"Oh, Richard is a good name" Beth point at the book. 

"Naw, don't want the poor boy gettin called dick for short" he said wrinkling his nose. 

This is how all the name conversations went. She'd say a name and he'd come up with some sort of mean thing other kids could call his son. 

"Mathew?" She suggested. 

"Mathew... Matt…a mat is something you whip your feet on." He shot down. 

"Benjamin?" she suggested. 

"Ben...bend over" he teased. 

Beth shut the book with a sigh looking up at him from her position lying with her head on his lap. He gave her an odd look and she knew he was thinking something. 

"What?" She asked. 

"That guy... Jimmy...still seems to have a thing for ya..." he hesitated to ask about him. 

Beth swag her legs down off the couch and turned to face him, cupping his face in her hands. 

"Stop! He's nothing but an old boyfriend...I've never felt the way I feel with you with anyone else... I love you, you gave me our son..." she reassured him them softly claimed his lips.

Xx

Early Christmas morning, Daryl untangled himself from the blonde softly snoring in his arms. He slipped out of the room, turned on the tree lights, and started the coffee pot for him and the tea kettle for her. 

Quietly he pulled on his boots and jacket to go down to get her gift from his truck. When he reentered the apartment, Daryl saw Beth sliding a small package under the tree. He silently watched her as she did this thinking how beautiful she looked under the multicolored lights of the tree. 

Beth turned around and jumped when she saw him watching her. 

"I know we said we weren't doing gifts...but..." she reached back under the tree and pulled the small green and red wrapped box out. 

"S'okay I got ya somethin too." He said presenting the blue and silver box that fit in the palm on his hand. 

They set the gifts on the coffee table and got their respective morning drinks. Beth let out her daily grown about how much she missed her coffee as they made their way back over to the tree. 

She insisted it was a Christmas rule that you had to sit on the floor to open your gifts, so she carefully lowered herself to the floor with Daryl’s help and he followed. 

Exchanging gifts he held the light weight green and red box in his hands examining it carefully. This was his first Christmas gift ever, he wanted to savor the moment. 

Beth had suggested he go first, mostly because she thought the gift he had for her look suspiciously like it could contain jewelry, very meaningful jewelry, which one would wear on the left hand. 

If that was the case she knew, being a hormonal pregnant woman, she wouldn't be able to stop crying long enough for him to open his gift. Daryl opened the corners of the paper slowly which made her antsy because she always tore open her gifts.

He slide a white gift box out of the green paper and pulled the top off slowly almost like he was expecting something to jump out and bite him. He removed some tissue paper and smiled. 

Carefully placed in the box was a gold key on a single ring along with a small printed pass code, her pass code for the building. Another bit of folded paper caught his attention, it about an inch tall and an inch wide folded in half.

When he opened the paper he found that Beth had carefully printed something on it, a two word question: Move in? 

Daryl was taken by surprise he hadn't actually been home to his place in over two weeks but she wanted to make it official. He looked up to see Beth eagerly awaiting an answer. 

"Hell yeah" was his response, he leaned over giving her long passionate kiss. 

Now it was Beth’s turn. She tore open the paper to reveal a black jewelry box, new heart was now racing. She carefully opened the top and exclaimed "Oh Daryl! it’s beautiful".

Inside sat a gold heart shaped locket with and an elaborate and elegant pattern etched in the surface. The heart hung on a delicate gold chain. It was probably the most beautiful thing she had every laid her eyes on, other than their sons ultrasound. Tears filled her eyes as she gently touched the pattern with her finger. 

"If ya don't like it, we can take it back and get ya somethin else" he said nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

He didn't know if she was crying because she liked it or because it was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. Beth broke out into a laugh with a huge toothy grin.

"Don't be silly, I love it! It’s so beautiful“ she said as she took it out of the box. 

"Help me put it on" she said handing it over and lifting her long blonde hair up. Daryl struggle with the clasp but finally hooked it. She turned back to face him and asked 

"How does it look?" The heart landed perfectly between her collarbones and the gold was a perfect contrast to her pale skin.

"Beautiful" he said as she held the heart pendant in her hand.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to put a picture in it" she smiled. Daryl got up and went over to the counter where she keeps the mail in a basket. He remembered seeing an extra of the baby's first ultrasound in the pile. He found it, pulled out the scissor and cut it down to size. Then he went over to Beth and helped her remove it. 

Opening it he slide in the ultrasound and closed it back up. He clasped it around her neck and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck sending a shiver down her spine that felt like an electronic jolt. She turned to him and gazed into his eyes. 

As if it was scripted they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their mouths moves against each other slowly at first but as Beth opened her mouth up to him more he dove in feverishly. 

Leading him with her lips, she laid them back so their heads were just under the Christmas tree. Daryl laid awkwardly on top of her, afraid he was pressing to hard on the baby. Beth felt his hesitation and rolled so she was on top of him, knees bent straddling his hips, breasts firmly on his chest, and hands cupping his face. 

Daryl ran his hands up and down her thighs finally coming across the hem of her over sized t-shirt, lifting it gently up and over her head. He gazed up at her noting how beautiful she was in nothing but her baby blue cotton panties. 

He ran his hands along curve her growing belly, up to curse her swollen pink nipples. She let out a hiss, a mix of pleasure and pain as he carefully pinched them between his thumb and index finger. Beth smiled down at him looking like an angel in the glow of the Christmas lights. 

"Welcome home, baby" she softly said looking down at him with warm eyes and a playful smile of her lips. Daryl sat up barely missing the bottom branches of the tree. Bending his knees, he quickly removed the fabric covering is hardened length. He cradled her gently to his body, his finger tips dancing across the creamy white skin of her spine. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head into the space between her breasts. Daryl nuzzled in between her engorged breast, tickling Beth’s skin with his shaggy brown hair and brings goose bumps to the surface with his warm breath. 

Running his hand down between them he pulled aside her panties with two fingers and began massaging the slick folds. A moan escaped her lips as he slipped the two fingers into her and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. 

He worked his fingers in a rhythm as he brushed his thumb against her sensitive nerve bundle until her felt her clench his fingers and gush around them. Removing his juice covered fingers; he used them to aide in aligning himself with her opening. Just the wetness from his fingers alone was already making his flesh tinge. 

He trusted up to meet her swiftly as breathily moans erupted from both of their throats. She forced her hips down tightly against his, rolling them around like she was circling a hula hoop. As she did so, he moved in and out of her creating a sinfully sweet rhythm like waves lapping against the rough shore when their hips met completely. 

Daryl kisses a path back to the center of her chest as she wrapped his head tightly to her. Her fingers ran through his hair scraping he's scalp gently. Daryl could feel her heart thudding against her chest as she panted out is name clinching down around him again, she through her head back in ecstasy. 

She arched herself back and rode out her pleasure rolling her hips as she exploded around him. The feeling of her moist, tight walls around his cock, and her soft breasts against his cheeks, were too much to handle. He gripped her hips forcefully and powered up into her core until he emptied his manhood fully. Daryl fell back bumping his head on one of the limbs of the tree on his way back. Beth laid her head gently down on his chest as they worked to catch their breath. 

After a few minutes, she dismounted him, adjusting her panties so they were again covering her fully, she curled into his side. 

Beth looked up into his eyes and whispered "Merry first Christmas, Daryl". 

"Merry Christmas, Beth" he said looking down at the tiny blonde woman in his arms, swollen from the weight of the child he had placed inside of her. 

He felt so much love for her and the little boy he hadn't even met yet, that he couldn't understand how his father could have behaved so hateful toward his boys and wife. 

They lay in each other’s arms for a while longer staring up through the branch of their tree talking about what the next Christmas would bring for their little family of three.

Xx

Christmas dinner at the Greene farm was just as warm and comfortable as thanksgiving. Men and women divided in their stereotypical domains. 

"So how did your gift go over?" Maggie asked munching on a carrot stick.

"Great! We talked about it on the way here and we're going to officially start packing up boxes at his place after the first of the year" Beth said she was noticeable beaming and that’s when Maggie’s attention went to the locket around her neck.

"Oh, Beth that’s beautiful" she said as Beth opened it to show her the inside. 

"Thanks, Daryl gave it to me this morning..." she hesitated to finish her thought "...when I first saw the box I thought it might his been a ring..." she let out a small laugh, feeling silly now for thinking that automatically.

"Is that what you wanted it to be?" She asked in her mothering tone. 

"I don't know...I mean I obviously love him, we're moving in together and going to raise a child together...I guess I just don’t want him to feel obligated to marry me just because of the baby, you know? If it happens later on down the road, it would be different." She sighed.

"I just think we have enough pressure right now ..."

Xx 

"Bethy, play silent night for us" Hershel asked as he proudly wond the pocket watch Daryl had given him. Hershel was surprised by how thoughtful Daryl’s gift was.   
Beth sat down at the piano began to play. The family had eaten dinner and exchanged gifts now they were just relaxing in each other’s company. 

Daryl scooted to the edge of the couch resting his elbows on his knees. He couldn't pull his eyes from her when she sang. The way she leaned into the piano was hypnotic. As Beth pressed the last keys on the piano, she looked up to see Daryl watching her.

She smiled at him then let out a gasp clenching her chest. Daryl was startled by this, he turned over his shoulder to see Hershel and Glenn pushing a dark oak crib into the room with a grinning Maggie behind them. 

Their extended family, the Grimes, turned their attention to blonde girl wondering why she was so shocked over a crib that looked to be very old.   
Beth pushed herself up from the piano and headed toward her father, grabbing Daryl by the hand and pulling him alone. She reached out and ran her hands over the dark aged wood with tear filled eyes, looking over at her sister across the crib. 

"I thought you had this in storage..." Beth said puzzled as to how it ended up here. 

"It was but we're not going to be using it anytime soon... it tradition" Maggie said reaching over and grabbing her sister's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Daryl's eyes ran over the family heirloom noticing names burned into the back railing on the crib along with dates starting in the early 1920's. He traced the first name carefully with his index finger no longer listening to the conversation until Beth's voice pulled him back into the room. 

"This crib has been in the Greene family for almost a hundred years... see this was my great grandma's name..." Her hand picked his up gentle and took it on a journey to brush the first name and date "...right here, she was the first baby...and all the way over here is Sierra, the last one... daddy are you sure this is ok?" She asked turning her attention to her father. 

She was surprised that he would give this to them considering the circumstances. Hershel just nodded approvingly and hugged his daughter. 

"This is amazing sir...thank you" Daryl said. He had never been given anything this nice before, even though it was for his son not him directly, it still felt like an incredible gift for him. Hershel reached out after he let his daughter out of his arms and pulled Daryl in for a hug. 

"You're family now..." Hershel said into his ear. 

Daryl froze, he had never known a father could be so gentle and caring; he wanted to learn more from Hershel to be that kind of father. 

Later that night, as they stood together in their baby's room looking at the crib where he would sleep for the first two years of his life Daryl’s mind went back to Hershel. 

As he wrapped his arms around Beth’s shoulders from behind and she reached up to hold onto his arms he whispered into her ear "we have an amazing family". That was the first time he had ever referenced her family as his own. Beth's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with joy.


	11. New Year, New Address, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your support and for reading! Please let me know if there is anything you'd like to see!
> 
> XO

Ch11 New Year, New address, New problems 

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...” the small bedroom TV announced as the couple watched from what would be officially their bed as of tomorrow. 

Beth was eating ice cream right out of the container as she leaned back against the head board. Daryl was laying at belly level on his side running his hands over her roundness. 

When the countdown hit one and it became the New Year, Daryl kissed her belly. 

"Happy new year buddy and..." he crawled up to give Beth a New Year’s kiss. He planted a giant mess kiss on her mouth that was full of ice cream at the time. 

"Happy new year to you too" Beth mumbled through the moose tracks ice cream. He licked his lips tasting the ice cream from her mouth and he smiled. 

"I'm so glad we stayed in" he said looking at the woman next to him wear nothing but panties and a tank top that was pulled up over her Bump from his rubbing still. 

"I feel bad we didn't go out...staying in is kinda lame...I'm sorry" Beth sighed. 

"Beth, I’ve had my crazy new year’s parties and wild bar nights...laying here with you beats them all... I love you" Daryl said leaning down to kiss her, placing a hand on her stomach. 

Just as their lips joined Daryl and Beth both felt a little thump against her skin. They froze pulling their lips apart and looking down at her stomach in unison. Beth put one hand on either side of her belly and rubbed them around a little, they felt it again but a bit stronger this time. 

"He kicked! Oh my god! He’s kicking!" She said feeling more and more movement as she pressed on the sides of her stomach. 

"I can feel it!" Daryl said kissing her happily then turning his attention back to her bulge. They watched as rippling occurred against her skin. 

"Yeah, this definitely beats the hell outta any party I've ever been too" Daryl said as his son’s foot hit his palm again.

Xx 

The next morning, Daryl hesitantly brought Beth to his place because she wanted to help him pack, saying it would be faster with the two of them. When they arrived at the trailer, Daryl breathed a sigh of relief because merle was not there.

However, when they entered the house there was evidence of him everywhere. He was there in the form of empty beer cans all over the floor, the empty fifths on the coffee table and the trashy porno magazine sprawled across the couch with a crusty come rag next to in. 

"Merle is a wonderful house keeper I see" Beth teased as they walked down the narrow hall to his bedroom. 

Entering she noticed he really didn't have much other than a bed, a dresser, and a few outdoor odds and ends. This move would be easy and painless for essentially one man to do, Beth being to pregnant to help with much. 

He watched as Beth folded his clothes carefully and placed them in the box sitting on his bed with her. She looked so out of place here like a rose in a patch of weeds. 

"Oh my god! A Johnny Cash t-shirt! I'm so borrowing this after the baby is born!" Beth gushed over the vintage t-shirt holding it up over her chest and pregnant belly. 

He looked back at her and smiled, thinking that when she got excited about things like that he could really see the eleven year age difference. 

"Don’t know ‘bout that girl, that’s my favorite shirt" he teased stopping mid-pull on his dresser drawer. 

"If you like it so much how come I've never seen you wear it?" She teased back. 

He turned around and quickly grabbed for the t-shirt as she pulled it quickly away. She laid back on the bed with the shirt twisted in her out stretched hand and seductively said "you want it? Come get it".

He leaned over top of her carefully lowering himself down onto her and the bed as he kissed her with great hunger. He felt very fortunate that her appetite for sex never decreased as the pregnancy went on, if anything it increased. 

Her fingers raked through his hair as she pulled his lips to hers, the gray fated fabric of the t-shirt against his cheek in her hand felt almost as soft on his skin as Beth’s lips. It was then that they heard the loud thud of the first door against the wall, pulling them back to reality. 

Beth felt Daryl's body tense two male voices were heard entering along with the sound of clinking glass. He quickly moved off of her standing up and pulling her with him. He knew exactly who’s voice was in the living room with his brothers. 

"We should hurry." He said shortly as he frantically shoved items in the boxes without care. 

Beth hated how tense he family made him. He no longer wanted to touch her or wanted her hands on him, his defenses were up. She could feel that something was very wrong so she just tried to make herself helpful. 

After about a half hour they had all his measly earthy belongings in a few boxes. He decided that he didn't need the dresser because Beth had made more space in hers and also in her closet. He stacked two boxes on top of each other and Beth took a little light one. 

"Whatever he says to ya, just ignore him" Daryl said heading for the doorway. 

"Who?" She asked.

"My ole man...can hear his voice out there...musta gotten out today..." Daryl hung his head and walked out with Beth following him closely carrying her box in front of her with two hands. 

"There's my girl! Come over here Darylina and give ya pa a big old hug… and bring me a damn beer" Will slurred his words dripping with sarcasm, was already very intoxicated. 

Daryl took a few more steps into the room holding his head high as Beth followed nervously. He had told her stories about this abusive man and was now scared to death to be in the same room with him. Will became very angry when Daryl didn’t answer. 

"I'm talking to ya, boy!" He yelled throwing a beer bottle at him just missing his head, scattering it against the door. 

Merle let out a roaring laugh as she started to roll a joint. Daryl turned he's body so he was in front of Beth giving her a nod to pass him. 

"Go get in the truck" he said in a low gravely tone. She began to pass him when will called her out. 

“Well lookie here! Hey sweet thang stop..." he said and she froze. "...ya one of the girls that keeps my boys company?" He asked and she didn't answer. 

"Ya know, ole Will here hasn't had him a taste of anything as sweet as ya in five years...why dontcha come over here and go for a ride on a real Dixon dick... Instead of that sad little thing ya just finished ridin in my boys room...come on blondie, how much is it? Ya real pretty, beat ya got an even betta lookin pussy... ya give family discounts? Darylina, ya betta not let that lil yuppie bitch ya knocked up..."Will noticed Daryl’s shocked look that merle had told him about Beth so he kept pushing. 

"Yeah, ya brotha told me ‘bout that...ya betta hope she don't find out ya spending time with this lil slice a tasty cherry pie..." Will kept pushing licking his lips and rubbing he’s crotch as he looked at her. 

Beth realized where Merle got his mouth and attitude from now. Everything he said made her go from scared to uncontrollably, hormonally mad. She moved the box from over her stomach revealing he baby belly, resting it on one hip and her hand on the other. 

"This lil piece of tasty cherry pie is the yuppie bitch! Hi! I’m Beth, I’m pregnant with your grandchild!" She snapped. 

"Jackass" she hissed under her breath. Will was on his feet in seconds, for an older guy he could definitely still move. 

"What the hell did ya call me? Daryl, ya best put ya women in her place cause if ya don't I’ll have to!" He yelled at her and Daryl put himself in the middle. 

"Go to the truck Beth” Daryl pushed through his teeth. 

She turned and walked out to the car and got in the passage seat. Daryl came out a minute later with a split bottom lip. He throws the boxes in the bed and lights a cigarette inhaling deeply a few times then dropping it and head for the driver’s door. 

"I’m sorry I just couldn’t…Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked as she reached for his face when he finally got in the truck. 

"Fine" he said starting the truck and peeling out down the road going from 0 to 80 as he kicked up gravel. 

"Daryl! Slow down!"She yelled over the roaring engine. 

He continued pushing it hard until Beth put her hand on his knee squeezing it tightly. In her calmest voice she asked him to pull over. He looked over at her with wild stormy eyes until he glanced at her hand resting in her bulging belly protectively. He did as she asked, turning the engine off. 

"Daryl, talk to me” she said in the same tone. He was overcome by emotion, he's head fell forward as he began to sob. 

"He was going to hurt ya...I put ya two in danger...I ain't no better than him... I don't deserve ya Beth...I'm just a piece a shit...I’m gonna be a horrible daddy..." he cried. 

Beth undid her seat belt, she moved closer to him tucking her knees under her. Beth grabbed his cheeks turning him to face her; she gently wiped his tears away and looked deep in his eyes. 

"Daryl Dixon, you look at me right now...I'm the one who put us in danger...I ran my big, fat, hormonal mouth...you got us out of there safely... you ain't like him, you’re a good Man..."She grabbed one of his hands and placed in on her stomach.

"And you are going to be a great daddy to this little boy, even if I have to have this same 'come to Jesus’ talk with you every day" she said smiling at him. 

It amazed Daryl that she had such faith in him. She then cradled his head to her chest stroking his hair until he calmed down. 

Xx

When they returned to the building, they brought all the boxes into the lobby in multiple trips. Then they loaded them all into the elevator and finally to their apartment. They began to settle in and unpack his things when he noticed a brown shoe box sized box that he didn’t remember packing but maybe Beth did when he was taking out some trash. 

"Hey Beth, what’s in this box?" Daryl asked picking it up. 

"How would I know...you packet that box silly" she said pulling a stack of shirts out of a box to put some in the dresser and Hang others up. 

"I didn't pack this box" he said looking at her puzzled then picked up the box feeling how light it was. 

"Neither did I" Beth said freezing in her tracks a jolt of fear shot through her body. 

Daryl walked over to the table and set the box down, lifting off the top, Beth saw is eyes grow noticeably larger then she had ever seen them before. 

"Babe, what is it?" She asked pulling his attention from the box in front of him. 

Before answering her, he rushed to the door checking the dead bolt and locks. He turned around quickly with a wild look in his eyes similar to the look he had earlier in the day after he had protected her from his father. 

"Go in ya bedroom and lock the door then go in ya bathroom and lock that door too...I need to call rick" Daryl said. 

"Daryl the last time I did that..." she started and he cut her off. 

"Please just go...we'll talk about it when rick gets here.” he coldly brushed her off. She did as she was told and Daryl called rick, who was there in less than 10 minutes. 

"What’s going on?" Rick asked coming in the apartment door. Daryl wanted to show Rick before giving Beth the all clear because he didn't want to upset her. 

"This" he said and handed Rick the box. 

Rick open the top to see a baby doll covered in red sticky corn syrup to look like blood, the eyes were closed with black electrical tape 'x' over the eyes, and there was a note pinned in the center of its chest. 

As rick picked the doll up to read the note it moaned "mama" in an eerie battery operated tone. The note was now visible, it read in frantic scratchy black print "Die red neck bastard baby". 

Rick replaced everything in the box and turned to "good call only showing me...this would break her down" he said clasping Daryl’s shoulder. 

"This guy just keeps coming, the restraining order just made him bolder...is there anything else the law can do? Cause if not imma bout ready to take it into my hands..." Daryl was so anger and afraid for his girlfriend and unborn son. 

"We only have a last known address for him which was here...I'm gonna keep a squad car on ya the next few days we'll see what we can find out from there...maybe Y'all should concerned moving” Rick said hoping a car outside would comfort his friend. 

"Yeah, I think ya right... what am I going to tell Beth?" He asked feeling terrible for being short with her. 

"Let her know that between the two of us we will do anything to keep her safe..." Rick said before leaving with the box as evidence. 

That night Beth and Daryl didn't make love. He apologized for being short early and just told her that the box was another message from Zach. He reassured her that they would keep her safe and told her about a Squad car being posted outside the building. After she fell asleep Daryl watched her the rest of the night, he was too pissed off from the days actives to sleep. 

 

Xx 

A week had passed and there were no other messages. As Daryl got home one day he noticed Zach sitting outside the coffee shop across from the building. He got out of his truck and made his way to the squad car were a young inexperienced cop was reading the paper. Daryl snatched the paper from in front of his face startling the cop. 

"Ya just going to let him sit there?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"I’m sorry, my hands are tied I can’t do anything unless he breaks the restraining order by crossing over to the side of the street your buildings on" he explained. 

Anger over came Daryl, if the law couldn't do anything then he would, after all he was a Dixon. He marched across the street and right to Zach’s table. 

"Ya need to leave us alone" he said leaning with his against the table, his face in Zach’s. 

"I’m doing nothing wrong, I’m within the rights of the law because I’m over 100 feet from her home" Zach smirks.

"It's our home which ya were 100 feet from when you gave Beth those messages..." Daryl got so close that their noses were just barely touching.

"That's my child ya threatened...my girlfriend...ya do anything to hurt them I will skin ya like a snake...it would be worth every minute of jail time..." Daryl pushed off the table and turned to leave.

"You know how pathetic you are Daryl Dixon?" His words froze Daryl to his spot. 

"You actually believe that Beth wants to be with you..." he laughed. "If you wouldn't have knocked her up she wouldn't have given you a second look...now she’s stuck with you and your bastard baby." 

Daryl saw red at his words; he turned around swatting the small bistro table out of the way and shoving Zach to the floor. He was on top of him in a second punching him bloody. Daryl blacked out from the rage, punching him repeatedly then dragging him into traffic. He dangled him in front of the cop car presenting him to the officer then dropping him the yellow dashed line that divide the road.

The next thing Daryl knew he was in handcuffs in the back of the cop car waiting for Rick. They had Zach cuffed as well put he was sitting on the curb being attended to by a first response. 

Daryl could see that Zach’s face was already bruised, bloody and beginning to swell. Rick arrived shortly and opened the squad car to talk to Daryl. 

"What happened man?" Rick asked leaning into the back seat. 

"The prick has been watching Beth from across the street this whole time. He ain’t gonna back off Rick and I couldn't just step aside and wait for my family to get hurt." Daryl rationalized. 

"I understand that but he beat the hell out of 'em..." he leaned in closer "...to many witness...I gotta take ya both in...Don’t worry I'll lower the charges as much as I can." Rick shut the door and went to attend to Zach. 

They could detain Zach on the stalking charges until a judge could sign off on a tether or personal tracker for his ankle. This was able to occur because Daryl had dragged Zach out of the coffee shop and into the street breaking the 100 feet order. Daryl didn’t even remember doing this until Rick was reading some witness description of the event that the other officer had taken. 

Rick tried to work the charges down as best he could but he would still have to spend the night in jail, something he was sure would upset Beth. 

Early the next morning, Beth walked up to the holding cell were Daryl had spent the night. She cleared her throat waking Daryl up. Beth had a look on her face like her dog just died. Daryl rushed over to the bars and griped them tightly putting his face so it was poking through the bars between his hands as he began to plead his case on why she shouldn't be made at him. 

"Bethy, baby I'm so sorry...he’s been watching us from across the street and..." she put her hands over top of his and kissed him passionately through the bars. 

"Rick explained everything to me... it’s going to be ok babe...I’m not mad, Zach shouldn’t have been stalking us and you should never insult a Dixon, that’s like poking a bear and being surprised when it malls you..." she paused looking deep into his eyes. 

" I love you unconditionally...you were protecting your family... now if you are in here when I’m giving birth then I might get a tiny bit upset..."she joked and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

"I’m so lucky to have you" he said against her lips. 

"No I’m the lucky one...now let’s get you out of there" she said looking over her shoulder to rick who pulled out keys.


	12. Ch 12 Showered with suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, hang in there for this one!

Ch 12 Showered with surprises

Daryl laughed as helped Beth wiggle down out of his truck outside of the hall where Maggie was hosting her baby shower. She was incredibly swollen and round now that she was only five weeks from her due date. Beth was sleeping terribly because she was so large that she couldn't get comfortable and the baby was moving like crazy. 

"Mr. Dixon, you won’t be laughing when I sit on you!" She hissed waddling toward the hall. 

On top of being annoyed with her lack of sleep and the tiny human constantly flailing in her ribs, her sister had ignored her wish to have a small shower. Maggie had invited almost a 100 of their female relatives and friends, 70 of them RSVP’d yes. 

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Maggie said hugging her sister just before the hall doors. 

Beth rolled her eyes at her sister wiggling out of the hug quickly. She was so uncomfortable she didn’t want anyone other than Daryl touching her and she knew everyone would be groping her belly today. 

Maggie’s eyes grew big when she sees her sister's visible irritation written all over her body. 

"Woo...somebody's crabby today..." Maggie teased and her and Daryl shared a laugh.

"Oh can it Maggie you weren’t exactly a peach when you were at the end of your pregnancies, you made Glenn cry a couple of times... I haven't slept more than two hours in a row in the last three nights, I’m tired and hungry and sore and my ribs hurt..." Beth said starting to tear up, Daryl rubbed her back softly trying to relax her. 

"I’m sorry, come on let’s get you something to eat and set you down." Maggie said ushering her in. 

"Have fun baby" he said turning to leave. 

"Where do you think you’re going?" She asked grabbing him be the shirt sleeve. "If I have to go through the Pain of pushing this kid out, you are going through the pain of sitting through this god awful shower with me." 

She pulled him behind her as she plastered on her fake smile. Beth was actually very grateful for the shower and everyone who had taken time out of their day to come. Beth sat down in a well padded rocking chair that doubled as Maggie’s gift to her. 

Once she got some food in her Beth’s mood greatly improved. Daryl on the other have would have rather her a dozen root canals without anything to dual the pain then listen to one more round of baby bingo. 

He was however a good sport about it handing Beth gifts to open and thanking each person just like Beth did. Overall everything went pretty well, her family seemed too really like Daryl, the little old ladies calling him daddy and explaining what some of the gifts were for. Beth’s aunts and cousins, on the other hand looked at Daryl like he was a piece of meat as they watched his strong arms flex while he loaded up the truck. It made Daryl blush but he tried to ignore it. 

Beth's ninety two year old great grandmother was the only one who seemed to take issue with the situation. Being the proper southern lady she was, she didn’t believe in having premarital sex. She gave judgmental looks over her finger sandwiches throughout the whole lunch and when she was leaving she stopped Daryl at his truck to ask if he was ever going to make an honest woman out of Beth or if he was one of those 'fruits' using Beth as an incubator. Daryl didn't know what to say other then he loved Beth very much and that they are happy with their life.

 

Xx 

Beth laid down on the couch for a nap when they returned home, she was exhausted from the day and fell asleep instantly. Daryl took the time to start putting the baby's room together. He had started washing the baby’s sheets and clothes in the baby laundry detergent so they could put them where Beth liked them when she woke up. 

He then got his tools and put together the changing table. He put the mattress in the crib and placed the blue, green, and brown sheets on the bed along with the stuffed puppy he had first bought his son. He then put the diapers in the small dresser and laid the rug out on the floor, he pushed the rocking chair and foot stool in the corner. 

After finishing the laundry he stood at the door of the room with a basket of his sons clothes in his arms and stared at his work. The room was in blues, greens and browns with a woods theme. Daryl had put wall decals of trees and a shadowed picture of a deer peaking around the crib up about a week earlier but seeing everything in place made it all that much more real. 

He walked across the room, sat the basket on the foot stool and sat himself in the rocker. He gave it a few test rocks and the leaned his head back finding a good pace for rocking. The next thing he knew Beth was pressing her lips to his forehead, he must have fallen asleep. 

As she pulled her lips back d he saw his eyes flutter open, "Hey" he said his voice was heavy with sleep.

"Hey, see you were busy while I was sleeping..." she smiled down at him brushing his hair out of his eyes. He noticed she had put away all the baby toiletries as well as the basket of clothes. 

"Is it ok? I can rearrange it if ya don't like it..." Daryl said as he started to get out of the chair. 

Beth placed her hand on his chest gently pushing him back down and taking a seat on his lap. Beth curled into his chest and whispered "I love it". 

She looked up at him with her doe like blue eyes, placed her hand on His jaw and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Daryl started rocking her slowly as he kissed her running his fingers through her hair. 

She changed the tone of the kiss quickly by forcing her tongue into his mouth; this elevated the loving kiss to a much more lust full level. The weight and warmth of her body made Daryl’s body react quickly poking her hard in her back side. Beth shifted her more onto his leg so she could rub him through his jeans. 

His breathing increased as she massaged faster and rougher. He wanted to feel his skin on hers. He pushed her to her feet pulling her dress off over her head and yanking her cotton panties down her legs and tossing them with her dress. He left her bra in place, he thought it was sexy how her now over sized breasts spilled over the cups of the black lace bouncing like jello as he thrusted into her. 

Still in his sitting position he reached out and pulled her close to him. He placed kisses a trail down her round belly as he rubbed the side of her hips. His hot lips then went to her soft curls kissing a trail down to her womanhood. 

He lifted her leg up over his shoulder opening her up to him. He massaged her clit with his thick finger slipping his middle finger in. As he forced it in and out, he began swiping his tongue across it then sucked it into his mouth tugging it lightly with his lips. A gasp escaped her throat and she grabbed the back of his head, forcing him back it. She begged and whimpered for more and he gladly obliged licking her in long strokes, pumping his fingers in and out until she was quivering in front of him, screaming his name. 

When his fingers were soaked her pulled them out and freed himself from her bottoms, setting back in the rocker. He spun her and watched as she settled down on him slowly like she was mesmerizing ever inch on his dick. Just as she hit the base and pulled up quickly so just the tip was in and inched down slowly again, she repeated this several times as he cupped her engorged breasts in each hand. 

She finally settled on fully and squeezed her legs together tightly as he used the momentum of the chair to thrust into her. She leaned her back against his chest so she could deliver hungry kisses to his lips over her shoulder. 

"I love you" she whispered looking into his eyes. 

"I love you too" he breathed out and with a few more firm thrusts they erupted in clamax together, staring deep it each other’s eyes. 

They spent the next couple of hour in that rocket exchanging kisses, soft touches and sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

 

Xx 

A few nights later, the couple had Ty and Karen over for dinner. Karen hadn't been able to attend her shower do she suggested they have dinner and Beth volunteer their apartment. She really loved entertaining and was excited to have another couple over for the first time. 

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it...I feel terrible" Karen apologized for the third time since they sat down to dinner, they were now enjoying the apple pie Beth had made for dessert. 

"It’s fine! Really don't worry about it!"Beth waved at her with her fork dismissing it. 

"Well, Ty and I still wanted to give you a gift" Karen said touching her husband's shoulder as he pulled an envelope out of his front pocket. He handed it to Daryl who began to hand it to Beth, she in turn passed it back to him. 

"I opened all the other ones, you open this one" she said standing up and removing dishes from the table. 

She returned and stood next to him watching him open the bright blue card with a stork on it over his shoulder. He opened the inside and a legal document feel into his lap. Daryl opened it reading it then folding it back up again, he face and neck were blushed as he did so. 

"We can't accept this" he said pushing the document back at Ty who refuse to take it. 

"Yes ya can...I need ya and with that lil one coming this is the only way I know for sure to keep ya...see imma really doing it out of me own selfishness." Ty said with both of his hands up. 

Karen had a huge smile on her face, as Beth took the document from Daryl to read it herself. Her jaw dropped open and she reached around behind her to find her chair, immediately sitting when her hand found it. 

"This is half of your business... Daryl's write we can't accept something this nice..." Beth said placing the letter in the middle of the table.

"Yes you can and you will for little..."Karen paused waiting for them to insert the name. 

"Bentley" "John" they couple said their choice of names at the same time. 

Beth liked the more trendy yet strong name of Bentley where as Daryl liked the class name of John. 

"Ya my brotha Daryl...Please help me with this, the business is getting to be too much for one man to run" Ty pleaded. 

Daryl picked up the paper and read it over again. 

"Can we give ya somethin for it?" He asked looking his best friend in the eyes. 

Ty smiled and said "A few more cold beers, another slice of pie... and title of god-daddy". 

Beth was overjoyed that Daryl was getting this type of promotion. He looked at her and she gave him a nod. 

"I think we can afford ya demands" Daryl said as he extended his hand which Ty took and gave it a firm shake. Beth reloaded the other threes beers with fresh cold ones and brought Ty more pie. Daryl and Ty both signed the document that made Daryl officially Part owner. 

After a while of playing cards and talking shop Daryl looked over at Beth and said "ya know this means ya don't gotta go back to work after Johns born”, he grabbed her hand lacing their fingers. 

“Daryl I can't do that, I have bills to pay" she said giving him a cock eyed look. 

"I can worry about all that you can just worry about him" he said normal he would have talked so openly in front of other people but he was really excited and had a bit of a buzz from the alcohol making him more open and chatty. 

"You can't do that for me...I mean it would be one thing if we were married but..."the second the words left her mouth she wished she could suck them back in. 

They had talked a lot about the future, like buying a house for their son to grow up in, or where they wanted him to go to school, and in all their little future ideas the three of them were happy and together. 

However, they had only briefly talked about marriage, they agreed that they were both open to the idea but it was better to focus on their son then rushing into a marriage. Everything else in their relationship had happened so fast, they agreed to take it slow when it came to the whole 'til death do us part' thing. 

At least that was what Beth thought until that moment when Daryl opens his mouth in front of their friends. 

"We could get married..." he said just so simply. Beth thought he said it just as easily as he would say "we could have pizza for dinner". 

Beth stood up brushing his half proposal off; she was still stuck on the fact that she didn't want him to ask her to marry him just because they have a baby. 

"I think that’s enough beer for you" she said picking up his empty bottles. 

Ty gave him a sympathetic look; he had been there when Daryl started looking for a ring. Even though his search came up empty it was still the fact that the idea was in his head. 

"Come on Karen, you wanna see Bentleys room?" She asked and the girls left the room dropping the subject just like that. 

"Ain't that boys name..." Daryl hollered after her. 

Beth poked her head out of the room “We'll see about that, I am very persuasive..." she grinned at him and he shook his head. 

"...oh and Daryl... when you do ask me to marry you, I kinda expect something a little more romantic them 'we could... get married' over a dinner I made for you" she teased in his tone of voice, looking at him over her shoulder as she reentered the bedroom. 

When she was safely in the other room Daryl looked at Ty and said in a low voice "she is right...everything has been so ass-backwards with us, the least I could do is give her a proper proposal". 

"Ya thinking about it again?" Ty asked. 

Daryl bit his lip and nodded. 

"The closer we get to Bentley being here the more it on my mind..." he Confessed. 

"You just called him by the name she likes..." Ty pointed out. 

"Yeah, I've already given in to her in my mind...just have to tease her about it a little bit longer" he smiled reaching over and taking a drink of Ty's beer. Daryl had even bought wood lettering to go up on the wall above his crib in the trees to spell out the name.

Xx

"Oh... my... god! Beth you...win! Name that...boy... Thor... for all... I care" he moaned as he looked down at the beautiful blonde working his manhood sucking it was a thick shake that wouldn't come up a skinny straw as she massaged his balls. 

She took him deep in her throat and swallowed a few time. She raised and fell down his shaft a hand full of times until he melted in her mouth, coating her throat with his warm white juice.

"I knew you'd see it my way" she said looking up at him from between his legs with a devilish grin. 

Daryl was panting heavy when his phone backs to ring. 

"You take that, I’m going to take relaxing shower and I will meet you back her for movies in an hour" she said kissing his cheek as Daryl took the service call for another one of the buildings the manager owned only about five minutes down the road. 

It was for simply electrical issues, the building housed mostly college kids who didn't know how to flip a switch on a circuit breaker. Daryl swiftly put his pants back on a long with his boots and jacket. 

"Be back soon baby" he yelled through the door as he listened to her respond "ok I love you" over the water. 

Daryl made it to building in the estimated five minutes he expected. He went to the apartment that called for service, when he knocked on the door, it swag open revealing nothing in the apartment. Daryl panicked this was a set up to get him out of the house. 

"Beth" he hissed. Quickly he ran through the building and back to his Truck speeding home. 

Xx

Hot water cascaded down Beth's aching body. Being 35 almost 36 weeks along, everything was swollen and sore. She'd shower or soak in the tub, which she could only soak when Daryl was home because he had to help her out, a few times a day. It was her only relief other then when Daryl rubbed her back. 

Beth stood with her back to the steaming hot water bending over slightly so the water was bouncing off the small of her back. She sang softly looking down at her belly, she was no longer able to see her feet. Beth stopped sing when she heard the click of the bathroom door opening. 

"That was quick baby, ya wanna come join me?" Beth asked as the show curtain was ripped away revealing Zach not Daryl. 

"Nope but you can come out" he said grabbed her by the hair and yanking her out of the shower. He pulled her wet naked body into the bedroom. Throwing her as hard as he could to the ground, her body landed with a wet thud as it hitting the wall, the door frame and the wood floor. He towered over top of her pulling her hair so she would look up as him. 

Holding the court summons in her face he yelled "i told you not to file these! I sent you warning...now that you're stupid redneck asshole boyfriend aint here to protect you; we're going to settle this just you and me!" 

Zach was in a full out raging rant. He slammed her head hard on the floor a few times and began kicking her as hard as he could in the stomach, ribs and head. He stomped hard on her arm when she tried to use it to press herself up. Beth felt his hands go around her throat and begin to squeeze, she dug her nails into his hand scratching and pulling at them. 

Just before losing concusses she spit in his eyes, distracting him long enough so she rolled into a ball trying to protect as much of her unborn child as she could, this directed all the blows to her back and ribs. It was painful but she would do anything to protect her child. The last thing he eyes saw before flickering shut was Daryl charging into the room tackling Zach to the ground. 

Daryl was ready to attack when he saw that the apartment door was open. He ran in seeing Zach brutally beating up Beth who was trying to protect the baby. Daryl took him down to the floor hard; Zach was able to get one punch in before Daryl began punching Zach like he was aiming at the floor underneath him. 

He hit Zach over and over until someone pulled him off. It was rick along with a few other cops; they were alerted by Zach’s tether that he was in an unauthorized area and respond to the GPS address. 

Daryl's knuckles were bloodied but nothing compared to Zach’s face which did have an unbroken bone left in it. When he came down from his rage he saw first responders huddled around Beth. He pushed his way through roughly, not caring about anything but getting to her. 

She was out cold, her face bloody and her creamy white skin already showing bruise. Daryl feel to his knees next to her when he saw the pool of bloody pink and clear liquid running from between the apex of her thighs and collecting under her backside. 

He put his hand on her stomach rubbing it in the manor he did ever night that got his son kicking up a storm but there was no movement. 

 

"Sir we need to get her to the hospital immediately" a woman said as her and two man moves Beth to a stretcher wrapping her in blankets to warm her cold water body up. 

He noticed that her lips were a little blue from the cold and her teeth were chattering unconsciously. It wasn't until she was up off the floor that he really could see how much fluid had pooled on the wood. 

"Did her water break?" He could barely push out of his throat. His question was ignored as they took her out of the apartment and down to the awaiting ambulance.


	13. We all need somebody to lean on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and supporting this! I makes me feel great as a writer to get such a good responds.
> 
> Without further delay...
> 
> Hang on to your hats kids!

Ch 13 We all need somebody to lean on

Daryl felt like he was floating over his body, watching himself watch as they load Beth up into the ambulance. He couldn't hear the blaring sirens or make out the colors of the flashing lights. To him the world had stopped and froze in black and white. 

“Are you her husband?" The woman asked holding the ambulance door open. The question jerked him back into his body; he could hear the screaming sirens again and see the blue and red flashers. 

"Sir, are you her..." she repeated but Daryl cut her off with a firm "yes". He knew that was the only way he could go with her for sure. 

"Come on then, pick up the pace" she ushered him in and let him sit by Beth’s head. 

He rubbed her forehead with his bloody hand and watched as she can back to reality. She began to panic thinking she was still with Zach. Beth started to pull on the oxygen mask, ripping it from her face and throwing it at the paramedic. She then began ripping at her IV when the paramedic intervened holding her arms down at her sides. 

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl!" She screamed until they replaced the mask on her mouth and nose. 

"Relax baby I'm right here... ya safe now but ya gotta calm down...we're goin to the hospital..." he said calmly getting right in her face so she could see him. 

He watched her breath slow to a more normal pace as she relaxed enough for them to let her arms go and apply a fetal monitor around her belly. 

"Is the baby ok?" She demanded as a ripple of pain shot from her back through her stomach and down to her womanhood, Beth screamed it felt like someone was cutting her open between her thighs. 

"All of the trauma has sent you into early labor, we're almost to the hospital but it might be too late to stop it." The woman answered. 

"But it’s..." another contraction ripped through Beth’s body making her unable to speak. 

She grabbed Daryl's hand and squeezed it tightly. Daryl could see the pain all over her face, she looks dumb stuck by it, her eyes closed lips in a tight line, redness covering her cheeks and neck. 

When the contraction was finished she turned to Daryl with tear filled eyes and said "it hurts so bad I can’t do this". 

"Yes ya can, Beth ya stronger than this" he encouraged pressing his lips to hers. 

Before any more questions could be asked they were unloading the stretcher into the hospital bay and pushing Beth into the ER. Daryl refused to let go of her hand as the doctor examined her. 

"Bethany, your baby's heart rate is really low, it is definitely in distress, you need to have this baby by c-section right now" the doctor said as the began to take her to an operating room. 

"But that's not the plan! It’s too early! You’re not my doctor! Daryl tell him!" Beth yelled yanking on Daryl’s hand. 

"I think we gotta listen to the doctor Beth" he said which pissed the hormonal woman in labor off. 

She opened her mouth to yell but another contraction took over her body silencing her, so she just unleashed her furry on his hand. 

"Sir you have to come with me to change your clothes and scrub in" a nurse said presenting Daryl with green scrubs. 

"No don't leave me! I’m scared" Beth cried. 

"I’m gonna only be a minute ok, they gotta get you ready too...I love you" he said pressing a kiss to her hand then prying their fingers apart. 

A nurse took him to change and scrub in, when he was finished she walked him into an operating room where they had Beth’s bottom half draped from view. 

His eyes found her bright blue ones staring at him upside down on the table. Beth's long blonde her was pulled into a hair net, she was now wearing a hospital gown accompanied by a huge smile on her face. This made him freeze in his place, five minutes ago she was yelling, crying and squeezing his hand so hard his fingers felt like they we were going to pop off but now she was glowing. That's what he loved about Beth; she just went through hell and came out on the other side smiling. 

"Hi baby! We're havin’ a baby!" He voice was perky yet slurred. Daryl turned to the nurse and gave her a questioning glare.

"She had an epidural, she's completely numb from the waist down and we gave her a light sedative to calm her down... she was screaming for you something awful" the nurse smiled and guided him to a chair placed by Beth’s head. 

"Mmhmm, drugs are good" she smiled reaching out to take his hand. 

He couldn't help but to laugh at her as he sat down, taking her hand, in that moment looking down at the woman who was about to give birth to his child and the events of the last hour melted away, it was just the two of them in that room. 

Daryl reached out with his free hand and placed it on top of her hair net so he was encircling her head. Her other hand cupped his cheek rubbing it gently with her thumb. 

“Daryl, we could get married…” she smiled brightly up at him. 

Their eyes were locked in an unbreakable gaze when they heard the doctor say "Alrighy Bethany, you're going to feel some pressure". 

Moments later, a weak cry erupted in the room, the couple turned in the direction of the whimpering child, both with smiling faces and joyful hearts. 

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" A nurse asked and Daryl looked over at Beth who nodded at him to go ahead. 

Daryl rose from his chair and follow a nurse how handed him the forceps. It was then his eyes were first filled with the image of his son and Daryl couldn't hold back his tears. He looked down at the weakly crying, fluid covered boy and completely fell in love with all 4 lbs 7oz and 16 inch of him. He snipped cord without hesitation, it was the only think keeping Daryl from holding his boy. The nurse took him and cleaned him up wrapping him in a white hospital blank and placing a blue hat on his head.

"You have a few minutes to hold him before we have to take him to the NICU to do some prema tests to gage where his development is" she said and handed him to Daryl, who felt like the weight of the world was transferred to his shoulders as the boy who weighted less than a bag of flour entered his arms. 

He carefully held his son like he was a piece of breakable glass and took in the view fully. His hair, which was now covered with a blue hat, was dish water blonde, not bright golden like his mothers or dark like his fathers, it was a perfect middle shade. Now that his crying had subsided he looked up at Daryl with what was definitely his crystal clear blue eyes and Beth's button nose and pouted lips. 

"Hey little guy...I'm ya old man..." he said down to the boy who yawned in his arms making small grunting noises. 

"Ya wanna meet ya momma...ya kinda already know her...she's the one that’s been keepin ya warm cozy and feed with all them weird things ya were wanting for the last eight months...I know she has really been looking forward to meeting ya..." he slowly and carefully walked around to Beth like he was traveling through a live mind field. He sat down in the chair angling his arms up so Beth could see him. 

"He's so beautiful... so small..." Beth had tears streaming down her face. 

"Hi handsome guy, I'm your momma Bent..." Beth’s arm went limp, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she clasped flat on the table. The monitor's she was hooked up to were flashing and beeping frantically. 

"She's hemorrhaging, she's got massive internal damage" the doctor announced to his nurses now that the placenta and uterus were moved back into place, he could see the damage that Zach cause her during the attack. The baby had been holding the damaged organs in place like a dam until he was removed along with the placenta. Daryl began to panic seeing everyone frantically working on her.

"Someone get him out of here" the doctor yelled as they were taking the divider sheet down revealing that he was elbows deep inside of Beth looking for the origin of the bleeding. A larger male nurse forced Daryl out with his son still in his arms. 

"Sir, we have to take him for testing now" the female nurse reminded him taking the bundle from his arms. Just like that Daryl was alone and worried sick. Beth had crashed and his son was small and weak. He was afraid he was losing both the people he loved in one fowl swap. 

The emotion was too much for Daryl he slide down the wall in the hall way rested his face in his hands and cried so hard he could barely breathe. He remained like this for what felt like days just crying and doing something he had never done before in his life: pray. 

He felt the presents of people around him; he cleared his throat, dried up his eyes and tried to pull it together now what there were other people around. He stood up and he raised his eyes to see Beth’s family there along with Rick. Maggie knew something was wrong when she viewed the broken man it the hall way, she could feel it in her gut. She was the first one to approach pulling him into his arms, which to him felt very similar to how Beth would wrap him up. 

"What Happened? Rick just told us we need to get her as soon as we could" She asked softly in her mother tone. He pulled out of her arms to address the whole. 

"I gotta service call and took it... it was a fake call... Zach set it up to get me away for Beth" his voice cracked when he said her name. 

"He broke into our place... tried to beat her to death...sent her into early labor..." Daryl tears were back and uncontrollable. 

"How is she doing? Did they stop her labor?" Maggie asked gently rubbing his should.

"They had to do an emergency c - section... our boys really tiny...only little bit over 4lbs...they had to take him for tests..." he said remembering his child’s face. 

"What about Bethy? They closing her up right now?" Maggie advocate for the family. 

Daryl's eyes dropped to the floor as he answered "she delivered real good... was smiling and talking to me... she even got to touch him... then Everything went bad... they made leave the room..." he cried hard and ugly with his face pointed to the ground. 

He felt Hershel’s large frame engulf him, Daryl struggled to get out of his arms because he felt like he was breaking every rule in the Dixon hand book. He was crying over a woman and hugging another man. 

"Hey, hey... let it out son, it’s ok, we're here for you... we all need somebody to lean on... we're your family... that’s what we're here for, support, not just of Bethy but you too" Hershel said as the man in his arms gave and stopped struggling. 

"I can't do this without her...I can't live without her..."he cried loudly into the older man’s chest. 

The words pulled heavy on Maggie’s heart strings, she wrapped Daryl in a hug from the back side making him the filling of a Greene family sandwich. Her action made his knees weak it reminded him so strongly of the way Beth pulled him in her arms when he had first showed her his scars. 

" Mr. Dixon" a voice broke through the huddle and entered Daryl’s ears. They released and turned to see a team of two doors standing in front of him.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" The male doctor, he watched enter Beth up to his elbows, asked.

"No here’s fine, this is her...our family. She'll what them to know..." Daryl said. 

"Alright, we meet briefly but I'm Dr. Kay, I'm head of Beth's service and this is Dr. Houston head of your sons service" the man introduced himself and a woman with dark skin and hair wearing bright purple scrubs. 

"Bethany's body has just gone through the equivalent of a car accident today. She has a concussion, swelling to her brain, a fractured wrist and four broken rips. When we removed your son everything shifted causing bone fragment to puncture her spleen as well as her uterus. We were able to get her bleeding under control and the bone fragments out but her spleen and uterus suffered major trauma. She isn't out of the wood yet...and there's a good chance that the swelling on her brain could cause permanent brain damage, it may need surgery if it doesn't go down on its own in the next few days. He spleen will heal over time and monitoring here...but her uterus was badly damaged...there is only a 25% chance that she will be able to have any more children." Dr Kay finished and asked if he had any questions. 

Daryl couldn't form words he just shook his head. The floor was then turned over to Dr. Houston. 

"Your son is now comfortable in the NICU, he's going to have to stay there until his lungs get more developed. We started him on steroids to help move this along. Also he has to develop a stronger immune system and gain weight before he can go home..." she informed them. 

Daryl didn't know what to do; he had never felt so helpless in his life. There was literally nothing he could do but wait. 

"Can I see them?" He asked his voice cracking from all the crying. 

He was informed that Beth was still in recovery coming out of the antistatic so it would be a few hours before they could see her in the ICU but they could go see the baby. 

When they arrived at the NICU everyone was required to wear gowns and sanitize their hands. Daryl went in alone for a moment first. He found he's son was in an incubator with Dixon-Greene printed on it. It was chilling to see his name belonging to the boy. Daryl peered in at his son lying on his back with a skinny yellow tube going into his nose, an IV in his arm and several EKG monitoring butterflies on his chest, stomach and sides. 

Daryl stuck his hand through the circle opening and rubbed his sleeping son’s leg, stopping to hold on to his tiny foot. 

"Hey buddy, it’s ya old man again... I hate to be on ya case already but ya gotta try real hard to get stronger, ok? Ya got Dixon blood in ya so I know ya can fight, ok? Mamma's not doin so good right now...so ya gotta get stronger so we can take care of her... she needs us..." Daryl pleaded with the little boy, tears running down his cheeks. 

"...if ya momma was here she'd just say we need to have faith and every will be just fine..." Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over it he saw the Hershel, followed my Maggie and Glenn. 

"Ok lil guy ingot some people that wanna meet ya, this grandpa Hershel, uncle Glenn, and ya auntie and god-mamma Maggie" Daryl said quietly. Maggie’s tear-filled eyes lit up. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Beth was going to ask ya this weekend but..." he replied “would ya be his god-mamma? He needs someone with just as much faith as his momma..." he asked and Maggie throws her arms around his Neck excepting gratefully. They all said prayers over the child and talked to him. 

"Sir, I have some paperwork I need you to fill out" a nurse said, he followed her out with Hershel beside him. He was given a clip board to fill out his name and some other family information that Hershel would know better than him. 

Carefully, in his best handwriting he wrote his name under father and Beth’s under mother the he froze when he got to the child’s name. 

Carefully he wrote out 'Bentley John' he stopped and looked up a Hershel who was watching him closely. 

"Mr. Greene... Hershel... when they get through all this...I'd like permission to marry your daughter..." he asked looking him straight in the eyes. 

Hershel clasped his hand on Daryl's shoulder and said "You have my blessing son, had my seal of approval for some time now". 

With that seal of approval Daryl complete his sons name, ' Bentley John Dixon'. 

Xx 

A few hours later, Rick thought that it was an appropriate time to pull Daryl aside to get a statement about what happened at the apartment.

"If ya gotta take me in, can ya please just wait til Beth wakes up and I talked to her?" Daryl asked standing were he could still she he's son surrounding by family through the glass. 

"Beth’s apartment is ya address now too, is it?" Rick asked. And Daryl nodded yes. 

"Then this was just a home invasion, seeing as it’s ya residents" rick smiled. Daryl was relieved that he was going to be taken away from people he loves. 

"Thank you so much rick! If there is anything I can do for ya, let me know “Daryl said. 

Rick just smiled and said " just take care of ya family". He shook his hand walking with him back over to the NICU. 

"There's just one thing I gotta let ya know...ya hurt Zach pretty bad...He's in the ICU... with Beth..." Rick confessed. 

"What the fuck do ya mean he's in the ICU with Beth? He almost killed her and our son!" Daryl yelled. 

"Daryl his sedated, cuffed to the bed, with a 24 hour guard on him... he ain't gettin to her" Rick explained. 

"So help me god if he gets near her again imma put him in the ground not just the hospital" Daryl exclaimed and was quickly scolded by a nurse to keep it down.


	14. Darkest before the Dawn

Ch14 Darkest Before the Dawn

Daryl spent much of that first night going between Bentley's and Beth's rooms. Beth was sleeping each time he went to check on her, but he took the time during each visit to tell her that their boy was hanging in there. Bentley, however, seemed so be a night owl. Daryl found him staring up at him every time he returned to the NICU. He felt his heart aching as he softly told Bentley all about his momma and that even though she was still peacefully sleeping; she loved him so very much and could not wait to meet him. He watched with tears in his eyes as his son opened and closed his hands, trying to put his tiny fist in his mouth. Daryl was totally mesmerized by the little boy. 

Around three in the morning the nurses in the NICU insisted Daryl go home to get some sleep, but he knew there was no way that was happening while the two most important people in his life lay within the hospital walls. Instead, he decided to stay in Beth's room, holding her hand and telling her that Bentley was trying to suck on his fist. Sometime around six Daryl fell asleep with his hand still in hers and his head in her lap. 

Suddenly, he was startled awake by Beth's blood curdling scream, her body thrashing on the hospital bed. As she kicked Daryl's head away her knee caught him in the nose, causing it to bleed uncontrollably. 

"Shh... baby ya fine... Everything's fine... He can't hurt ya anymore," Daryl said, trying to calm her. 

"Who are you? Where the hell am I? Why does everything hurt?" She screamed, pulling her legs up into her chest in an attempt to back herself as far away from him as she could. Daryl pushed the call button for a nurse before trying to explain. 

"Beth, It me… Daryl..." he gently explained, as a doctor and nurse walked in.

Before he could continue, she interrupted "Who's Beth?" 

Xx  
The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Kay, a neurologist, and stated that they needed to run some tests. He explained that it would be in Beth's best interest if Daryl did not try to engage her in any further conversation until they knew what, if any, damage Beth's brain had sustained during the attack.

Dazed, Daryl made his way to the NICU to be with Bentley.

It was there, by the tiny boy's incubator, that the doctor found Daryl several hours later. A woman dark skin and even darker eyes and dreads was by the doctor's side. 

"Mr. Dixon, this is my colleague, Michonne. We found nothing physically wrong with Bethany, so I asked Michonne to administer a psychological evaluation. She has determined that Bethany has essentially shut herself down. Michonne will explain more." Dr. Kay nodded curtly and shook Daryl's hand before walking out of the room.

Michonne was direct with Daryl, simply stating, "Bethany has suffered from an extremely traumatic event. In an attempt to deal with the attack her brain has taken a essentially shut down. Some people liken this to a 'vacation'. Bethany is in there, but her brain is protecting her until it feels safe enough to deal with reality. I've asked Dr Kay to put her into a medically induced sleep for the next 96 hours. Research shows that for some patients this period of rest allows the brain to come to terms with reality, without causing further trauma." 

She paused, seeing how Daryl paled at her words even as his face seemed to turn to stone, betraying no emotion. 

"Mr. Dixon, you need to understand that while this procedure is completely safe, but there is no guarantee that it will be successful. Therefore, it could be much longer before we see any positive change in Beth's memory. Regardless, I suggest you prepare yourself to answer many difficult questions when she is ready to ask them." 

Xx 

Over the course of the next few days Daryl left the hospital only to shower. He went to Beth's room first thing each morning and then again every evening, before he’d return to the NICU to spend the night with Bentley. He told her about Bentley's progress while holding her hand and looking at her sleeping face. At night, before he'd make his way to the NICU, he'd place a soft kiss on his sleeping beauty's lips and tell her 'I love you'. 

Daryl brought them both gifts and items from home every day. Along with some framed photos of her family and them as a couple, Beth's room was decorated with flowers from Maggie and Glenn and pictures the kids had colored her. Hershel came every day and prayed over her, too. He wanted her to be surrounded by familiar, comfortable things when she finally awoke.

Bentley's area in the NICU was decorated cheerfully, as well. Daryl brought the stuffed dog, some different hats, booties, and baby mittens, which he jokingly called 'baby hand cuffs', to keep him from scratching himself. He also taped a picture of Beth and himself to the outside of the incubator so Bentley could see his momma, even though she couldn't be there with him. 

It was that picture Daryl looked at, pointing at Beth's smiling face, as he chased Bentley's little hand around, trying to put the mitten back on it, following a diaper change.

"I know ya don't like the baby cuffs, but if ya momma comes down here and finds ya without them on...she'll have my ass!" He liked to talk to Bentley like he was a kid rather than a baby. 

Two things he was sure of were that 'ain't no Dixon ever liked anyone chooch-cooing at them' and 'when ya've already been through as much as ya have ya pretty grown up'. He knew this boy was Dixon to the core.

He had just gotten the mitten on when he heard his name being called from the doorway. He felt an overwhelming mixture of hope and dread as he looked over his shoulder to see Michonne. 

"Bethany is awake, but there has not been any improvement," Michonne stated. Daryl felt like the woman had just decked him as he struggled to draw a breath and understand what the woman was saying to him. He struggled to focus on the words coming from the woman's mouth as he stared at his precious son, resting in the incubator.

"Mr. Dixon, remember, we knew this was a possibility. Your Beth can return, but she is going to need a lot of support. I haven’t told her anything further, other than you would be up to see her soon. You can begin to tell her the events surrounding her attack and your son's birth. Even though she does not consciously admit to knowing you, hearing your version of the story, from someone she loves and trusts, is going to be the most beneficial thing," Michonne explained. 

Xx  
After Michonne left, Daryl told his son it was time for him to visit his momma but he’d be back soon. 

Upon reaching Beth's floor, Daryl was met by one of her nurses who updated him on her progress. He was relieved to learn that the incision from the c-section was healing well. And, although her wrist would have to be in a cast for six weeks, the swelling in her brain was almost completely gone. He knows all this, but it's comforting to hear it again. 

He stood in the doorway of her room, unsure of how to act around someone who knew him so well, yet saw him as a stranger. More than anything, he wanted to kiss and hold her, but instead he stood completely still as he cleared his throat. The sound drew her attention away from picture in she cradled in her hands to the man filling the doorway.

"Can I…?" He gestured to the chair, closest to her bed, asking permission to sit in the place he had been sitting, unbeknownst to her, since she had been in this room. He thought it would be best to treat her like someone he didn't know because the woman sitting in the bed was not his Beth. It was a complete stranger. 

Relief washed over him as she nodded; sitting the picture she had been studying in her lap. 

"The woman said someone would be coming by to talk with me. Are you Daryl?" She asked, with a shaky breath. He nodded, not trusting his voice, as he sat in the chair. 

"I'm sorry about your nose...I heard the nurses say I got up pretty good," she apologized looking at his now blacked eyes. 

"S'okay," he smirked, "So, I dunno know where ya want me to start. Maybe ya can ask me anything ya wanna know?"

Beth looked down at her casted left arm. She remained quiet for a moment before softly saying, "Everything hurts. And I don't even know why I am here. Or what happened. No one seems to want to tell me anything. Even you seem nervous to talk to me." 

Her direct statement startled him, causing him to snap his eyes back to hers. No one knows him that well to read his emotions despite the carefully controlled blank expression on his face. No one, that is, except Beth. Hope surged through him.

Daryl leaned in toward her bed, and let his guard down in the way he only could with Beth. 

"Ya were attacked by ya ex-fiancée. He broke into our apartment and almost… beat ya to death. Ya got a lot of injuries. That's why you're hurtin' so bad." He paused to gather the strength to list her injuries.

"Ya've got four broken ribs, and a broken wrist, obviously," he nodded to indicate the cast he still hadn't grown accustomed to seeing. 

"Yur brain swelled up some. He punctured yur spleen and yur…" gulping, he continued, knowing he was about to reveal that she was now a mother to a baby she didn't even remember, "he punctured your spleen and yur uterus. It sent ya into early labor and they had to do surgery to get the baby out," he finished nervously. 

"Wait… Slow down. Labor? As in… I had a baby?" She tried to hold her forehead with her casted hand, suddenly overwhelmed by the information he tried so hard to gently share with her.

"Beth, we… you have a son. He's almost six days old. He's in the NICU, but he's so strong like his momma. He's growin' good and his lungs are getting stronger every day. They let me do somethin' they call kangaroo or somethin' so he feels warm and safe against my chest when I hold him" He smiled, thinking about how wonderful it will be to see Beth caring for their son in the same way. 

"The nurses say I can start bottle feeding him tomorrow," Daryl explained with pride.

He watched her carefully as she lifted the blankets up, shielding herself from his view, and moved her gowned up to see the long horizontal cut proving that he was telling the truth. 

"How far along was I? You said him...what's his name? Will he be ok?" She fired off questions; even in her amnesia-like state she still had motherly concerns. 

"Bentley. Ya named him Bentley before he even came. And he's gettin' stronger every day! They say maybe another couple a weeks and we can take him home. He wasn't too early, ya were 35 weeks, so he only had a few more weeks of cookin'. The nurses in the NICU say they've seen worse and that we ain't got nothin' to worry about now that he's gettin' so strong. I… I could ask if it'd be ok for ya to go see him," he paused, taking a deep breath, "it might help ya come back to me."

"Bentley." She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. The name sounded right. Comfortable, like someone she had known before.

For a moment neither of them said anything. But then Beth let a small giggle bubble before turning back to Daryl, a certain amount of mischief in her eyes, for she knew by his story the answer to the question although she still felt the need to ask, "forgive me, but he's yours?"

He nodded, suddenly worried that this might be a disappointment to her. After a moment, he stooped over and reached into a bag he had brought for her, containing things he knew she would want while she was healing. Drawing back, he produced a camera. With a smirk, he slid the switch to display a memory card full of pictures of them and their home. He leaned close and handed it to her, simply stating, "Lucky for us, ya take pictures of everything…"  
"I've been doing it for ya while ya were healing" he stated, as she stared at a picture he had taken just this morning of their beautiful son.

After a few minutes, Daryl couldn't take it anymore, he had to break the silence. 

"I been visiting ya every day. Spend time talking to ya about him. Been doin' the same thing with him, too." 

She looked up from the camera with tear filled eyes and Daryl thought he might have gotten through to his Beth hiding somewhere in the shell of a broken woman. Yet, her next question dashed his hopes.

"How old am I?" 

He didn't want her to think he was mad at her for not remembering. He was so worried something he might say or do would scare her even more. The idea of her never coming back because of something he had done was something he would never risk. Never forgive himself for it. 

Calmly, gently, he took the camera from her hands and answered, "Y'll be 25 come April."

"And… How old are you?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side. 

"35..." he quietly said, avoiding her eyes. 

"Will you tell me about...us? Are we married? I mean, we must have been together a while if we got a son. " she felt awkward asking for those kinds of intimate details, but sharing the facts of their relationship was the easy part for him. 

"I meet ya right after ya broke up with ya fiancée, we…" pausing, he let a small laugh, "we 'hooked up' a lot, but we didn't really start dating until after ya told me ya were pregnant."

"So you were just using me of sex?" She whispered wide-eyed and he again found himself laughing a little. 

"Naw. It was the other way around, actually. Ya wouldn't have given me the time of day. Only called if ya wanted 'somethin fixed' at yur place." 

He watched the surprise cross her face and wasn't at all surprised when she suddenly crossed her arms in front of her body, defiantly asking "How do I know you're not making this all up because "your" Beth's brain is apparently on 'vacation'?" 

He knew this was a lot to take in and other than the pictures on the camera and on the walls; there was nothing to show her that she was his Beth. 

After flipping to some older photos, he handed the camera back to her. 

"Ya can ask Maggie, your big sister. That's her there." He pointed at the camera display. "She… well, she caught us in the act once!" He watched a disgusted look move onto her face like she was thinking about them having sex and wasn't liking the mental images. Brushing it aside, he continued, "And, she knew ya was pregnant before I did! I reckon she'll be up here later and she'll be able help ya." 

He decided to take it a step further and picked up one of the photos he had placed by her bedside. He took the time to point at each smiling face in the picture and tell Beth a little about them. He could see that she was mentally drained, but there was still one thing he had to tell her to complete her story, no matter how hard it would be for both of them.

"Beth...there's one more thing ya need to know about the night ya got hurt and the baby was born. The doctors… well… the doctors say that yur uterus was pretty badly damaged. They can't know for sure, but they say ya only got a 25 percent chance to have any more kids." His heart broke as she started to quietly cry.

"I'm so sorry..." he said, as he rested his hand on her leg, then pulled it back quickly. It killed him that he didn't know how to comfort her.

"Can I just have a little time alone to think about all this...it's just… a lot" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be with Bentley, but I'll come check in later if ya don't mind?" He asked, the answer earned him a small nod which brought a wave of relief and hope to the man.

"If ya need anythin' the nurses know where to find me." He said as he got up and walked slowly out of the room trying to hold it together.

Beth was left alone, confused and sad. How could she not know the man she apparently loved? The man who gave her a child? Being physically broken was one thing, but the mental break made her angry and frustrated.

She decided right then that she would do whatever necessary bring herself, the Beth he loved, back. That woman was somewhere inside of her and she refused to be so selfish as to keep a man so clearly in love from the woman she knew she must have been.  
Beth turned on the camera again and started flipping through more pictures. The first one she came across were of the boy he called Bentley. Looking at the pictures of the tiny frail boy tears rolled down her face. She knew in her heart that this was her son. 

Working backwards, the next photos she found were of a nursery she assumed was at their apartment. She must have taken them because Daryl was in them dressed in ripped jeans and a wife beater painting. She looked at the man's rippling arm muscles and bit her lip, thinking of how she must have looked earlier, reacting to the idea that she had pursued him, not the other way around.

"Well at least you have good taste" she whispered to herself. 

Further into the photo time capsule, she saw the two of them at a Christmas tree lot. One of his arms was pulling her in, protectively and passionately, while the other hand gently touched her swollen stomach. Her arms were around his neck, and their lips met in a kiss in front of what must have been the tree they had chosen. That proof wiped any doubt of his honesty about their relationship from her mind. 

She slowly flipped back some more and froze when she saw a picture that he must have taken of her. Her hair was a mess of cascading waves down her bare shoulders, her lips were a shade of swollen red and she was tangled up in white cotton sheets. She clearly didn't have anything on under the sheet. Peeks of her porcelain skin showed what the sheet did not cover. Her nipple was almost exposed as she laid there in bed, clenching the sheet to her chest, softly sleeping. She was clearly spent from whatever activity they just indulged in. She couldn't help but think that this was the woman he loved in her purest form, naked without a trace of make up on. She was beautiful, like Marilyn Monroe. 

Flipping back again she saw them both in bed, in each other’s arms. He had taken the photo with his outstretched arm while kissing her cheek. Her eyes were closed but there was an ear to ear grin on her face. She let out a little laugh looking at their happiness. 

At the next picture, her mouth dropped open, stunned by the sight. It was a picture of Daryl. They were under the white cotton sheet, making it look fort-like. He was lying on his stomach with his knee slightly bent; one arm bent under his head the other outstretched trying to snatch the camera out of her hands. You could see every tattooed inch of his hard, toned completely naked body except for his manhood which was hidden by his bent knee.

He looked annoyed that she had taken the photo, which is probably why he took the one of her sleeping. But he also looked incredibly sexy. Beth felt the heat climbing up her neck into her cheeks; she licked her lips looking at the strong man in the photo. 

It was hard to believe he was 35 years old; he had the body of a 21 year old. Her mind began to wonder what their physical relationship was like when she heard someone at the door. 

"Knock, knock!" A brunette woman she recognized from the framed photos entered the room and sat down with a grin on her pretty face. Beth fumbled to turn off the camera, unwilling to share the photo of the beautiful, naked man scowling up at her from the screen.

"Maggie. My sister. Right?" The blonde asked. 

"Yep. How are you feeling?" Maggie asked. 

"Sore and confused," she confessed. Continuing she said "Daryl brought me some pictures to try to help me remember, but that therapist says "Beth" won't come back till she feels safe again..."

"Yeah, you never have been good with stressful situations," the older woman said. "I'm actually kinda surprised this is the first time you've completely checked out." 

Beth nodded with understanding. 

"Are we pretty close?" she asked. 

"You're my best friend. We tell each other everything! Hell, we're so in sync I knew you were pregnant before you did!" Maggie laughed in response. 

Beth took a steadying breath and asked the question that had been bothering her most of the afternoon, "So was I, like, a slut or something? Cause Daryl said I was pregnant before we started dating!"

Maggie laughed, finding her sister's discomfort endearing.

"No, Beth. You are not a slut. You have only been with two guys - your ex-fiancée, Zach, and Daryl."

"And…do I love him?" Beth asked quietly.

"I knew you had feelings for him a long time before you got pregnant, if that's what you mean. Finding out you were pregnant just forced you both to face the fact that you are completely in love!" Maggie responded.

"So, the baby - Bentley - he's definitely Daryl's. Right?" Beth continued.

"Trust me that baby is his! In fact, I caught you making him! But wait until you see him, Beth. Your son is so beautiful!" 

Hearing Maggie say those words reminded her that Daryl mentioned them getting caught in the act. The idea brought a blush to her cheeks and she found herself giggling once again before regaining her composure to ask her sister more questions.

"Daryl took pictures for…me. It's so weird because I feel like that the baby's mine but I don't remember being pregnant! How can that be?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. 

Maggie took her sisters uncasted hand into her own, with tears in her eyes she explained, "You are a momma now. Your heart knows that baby is yours, even if your brain has a little catching up to do."

Beth visited with Maggie for a while before Maggie needed to leave to pick up her kids from the sitter. Maggie promised to tell their daddy how she was doing. She also told her that when she could leave the hospital they would go to some of their childhood places to try to jump start her memory.

Beth spent most of the day thinking and looking at photos. When night fell, Daryl returned, just as he told her he always does. The fear of facing the heartbreak in his eyes was too much for her after the long day, so instead she pretended to be asleep as he spoke to her in his low, raspy tone before carefully kissing her forehead and quietly leaving the room.

Xx 

The next morning, the decision is made to move her to a different floor and Beth is informed that she is strong enough to start walking. In fact, with Michonne's approval and a nurse's assistance, she is told she should go visit her son. 

After testing her legs by taking a slow walk up and down the hallway hospital wing, she made it back to the waiting nurse and wheel chair. Her stomach aches where the surgery to save her son and herself was performed and she is out of breath. Still, sitting down she knows there is only one thing she needs to do. Turning to the nurse, she timidly says, "I think I'm ready to see my son now." And with that the nurse turned the chair toward the elevators and toward the NICU.  
When they arrived on the floor several of the nurses are crowded around the glass looking at something. Not noticing her arrival, Beth was shocked as she overhears bits of conversation. 

"Did the mom die?"  
"No. She lost her mind."   
"That's so sad."   
"They weren't married."  
"Something happened and she just went crazy. She doesn't know who she is or he is."  
"They have Michonne working with her"   
"Mhmm… who could forget a man like that?"   
"I don't know, but I volunteer to work tomorrow just so I can watch him!" 

Approaching the glass doors, it became apparent what they were staring at - alone in small room; Daryl sat shirtless, holding their son close as he spoke to him and fed him a bottle.

Beth felt shame and guilt pull hard on her chest. She didn't want this memory loss. She just couldn't help it. 

She told the nurse she could walk the rest of the way, going through the glass door toward the small room, her movement alerting Daryl to her presence.

"Look it Bentley, sleepin' beauty came to see ya" he said, smiling softly at her. 

Suddenly feeling awkward, she began to turn way in retreat. "I can come back if you're busy," she told him.

"Naw, they told me when I went to see ya this morning that ya were doing good enough to come see him. I'm glad ya came. Come over here and sit down." He said, standing up and offering her the rocking chair. 

She took it, sitting down carefully. 

"You have any audience" she said looking up at him, "Think it's got something to do with you having your shirt off…"

Daryl grinned.

"This is that kangaroo crap ya went on and on about after reading about it in one of your baby books. Ya said skin-to-skin contact is real important. The doctors even say at this stage, especially for lil' guys like him, help grow and bond, it's even more important."

Beth nodded and swallowed. "Can I hold him?" She asked.

In that moment, Daryl couldn't have been happier. He quickly nodded and leaned over her place the boy in the arm with the unbroken wrist, placing the bottle in her other hand.

Beth held the bottle with her finger tips on her casted hand and watched in awe as the tiny boy drained the bottle. Then, leaning slightly forward, she tried to adjust the hospital gown so that she and her son could have the same contact Daryl told her about.

Daryl figured this out quickly and carefully pulled down her gown so her collarbone and upper breast was carefully exposed. Bentley rested the whole side of his face on her bare skin and nuzzled his cheek in. 

"I can't explain it, but I know that this is my son. I can feel it in my bones like I have to provide and protect him. Problem is, I don't remember anything about my life." She whispered, as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

Without even thinking, Daryl wiped them away. 

"It's ok. Don't be so hard on yur self. You'll get there. You'll feel safe and see the light again. It's always darkest before the dawn," he said massaging her cheek with his callused thumb, removing the last tear.

A/N:***I WANTED TO GIVE A big THANK YOU TO MY NEW PARTNER IN CRIME EMERALD35ISLE! She helps me develop this chapter and edited it beautifully! I’m looking forward to working with her more!


	15. Home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! Vacation was wonderful! I didn't want to leave the island! Hope you enjoy whats ahead!

Ch 15: Home Coming

One week had passed since Beth first held their son. Her physical recovery was going very well and her only restriction was the amount she could lift due to her c-section. She spent as much of her day in the NICU with Bentley as her doctors would allow. With Daryl's assistance, due to her casted arm, she fed and held her tiny son. She and Daryl had become comfortable strangers during their visits with Bentley, but Beth's true self remained hidden somewhere in the blonde shell. 

Even so, sometimes Daryl would hand her their son his hand would accidentally brush against her skin and she there was no denying that she felt something in the pit of her stomach. When he would draw away it left her feeling empty. His touch was familiar, like his flesh was meant to be on hers. 

The only thing that gave her more feeling was interacting with Bentley. Holding him and caring for him warmed her heart. Somewhere inside, the old Beth was hiding, controlling all her maternal instincts. It was odd to her, but somehow she just knew what her son needed or wanted and it broke her heart to leave his side. 

Xx

"I have to go home? With him? Alone?" Beth nervously asked, gesturing to Daryl who had a look of concerned, like he thought it was a bad idea, too. 

Her memories were still playing hidden and seek with her and it was getting a little old. At least, it was for Beth. She was sick of asking questions.

Michonne eyed them both directly. 

"Yes. The best thing for the both of you would be to go back to your home. You must try to get familiar with your surroundings before your son comes home."

"Ya sure that's a good idea? Could it make it worse?" Daryl asked. The responsibility of caring for the amnesiac woman and a premature newborn seemed overwhelming. 

"It's our best chance for Beth to return to us," Michonne reassured the couple. "I also suggest you arrange to visit places that may help resurrect childhood memories. Maggie said she would be to help with those visits."

"But what about Bentley?" Beth asked, not wanting to leave her son. 

"His doctor needs him to stay a few more days. This will give you time to adjust before bringing him home. In the meantime, you are welcome to visit him as often as you would like." Michonne said with a smile.

Shortly after Michonne left, a nurse came in with Beth's discharge papers and a schedule of future appointments for her to continue her work with the therapist. Beth felt dazed, almost as if it was all happening too soon. Although Daryl was feeling apprehensive about taking her home, he knew this was going to be harder for Beth and he wanted to do whatever he could to make the transition comfortable for her. 

"Wanna see Bentley before we leave?" Daryl asked quietly after seeing tears forming in Beth's eyes. She looked at him gratefully, and nodded yes. 

Xx  
In the NICU they were happy to find that he had been moved into a regular crib since he was strong enough to keep his breathing and temperature regular. The doctors were pleased with how much he had grown and were confident that Bentley would be able to go home by the end of the week. 

Beth and Daryl visited with him until both mommy and baby began to show signs of needing rest. Before leaving, they worked together to tuck him into the crib, making sure his dog and family picture were nearby. Both kissed him good night before walking out of the hospital.

The truck ride home was silent, neither of them knowing what to say. 

"Welcome home" Daryl said, softly, as he opened the door for her and carried her things inside. 

"Wow! This is really nice!" Beth exclaimed upon entering the apartment. Her eyes moved around the apartment from kitchen to dining room to living room before finally landing on the two bedroom doors. She stood unmoving as she realized she hadn't given any thought to the sleeping arrangements now that she was home.

She understood that Daryl was a good man and wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want. They both had been told by the doctor that physical intimacy would be out of the question for several more weeks due to the recent birth. But she was still concerned that he may want to sleep, together, in the same bed.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind for the time being she tried to engage her memory by asking him questions.

"You take really good care of…me… don't you? This place is…these things all look expensive."

"Most this stuff is yours. The place is yours, too. Well, ya had just asked me to move in at Christmas," He said, looking a little embarrassed. 

Beth nodded and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner as she continued to examine the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"What do I do … you know, for work?"

"Ya work for ya daddy. He's a vet. Ya sister works there with ya, too." He laughed a little before continuing, "the man is very generous with ya girls pay. I'm surprised he didn't didn't mention it to ya."

Beth sighed. "No, he just keep telling me stories from when I was little on the farm. Mainly about some special place I have out there…" Her voice trailed off as she squinted her eyes, like she was trying to see it. 

"Ahh yeah, I know that spot. Ya took me there one of the first times we went out to the farm. I can take ya there when Bentley comes home. If ya want, I mean." He offered.

"I think I'd like that. It might help. Thank you," she said with a smile. 

"Daryl, what do you do?" Beth asked, changing the subject. 

"Mechanic. Actually, the day we had Bentley, my best friend and boss, Ty, and his wife, Karen, were here for dinner. He had just given us half the business as a baby gift. So, I guess I'm a business owner now. And, Ty's been really understanding with everything that has happened. Told me to take all the time I need. Still been paying me because we're partners now." He said, shaking his head as though he still couldn't believe his friend's generosity.

"But you also do maintenance for the apartment, right? I mean, I remember you said that's how we met."

"Yeah, that's right. I came to fix your dishwasher, and, well… I reckon I already told ya the rest." He laughed a little at the memory while looking a little embarrassed having to discuss something so intimate with someone who was practically a stranger.

Beth blushed. "Right. The first time we met we… slept together."

"Not sure I'd call what we did 'sleepin','" Daryl responded, "Actually didn't end up doin' any sleepin' until after ya told me ya was pregnant and we started spendin' more time together, ya know, when we started datin' and stuff."

The conversation reminded Beth of the sleeping situation that worried her when they first arrived home.

"Um, I'm not sure how to ask, but you don't expect, now that I'm here and stuff, that we're going to, you know, be physical?" She asked, awkwardly.

"No. I know ya look like my Bethy and she's somewhere in ya, but I'd just feel like I was takin' advantage of ya and cheatin' on her or something if we were to do that." 

He led her to the bedroom, stopping at to pull out her favorite pajamas, laying them on the bed for her to change into. 

"I'll be on the couch if ya need anythin'. Get some rest." He began to close the bedroom door when she stopped him, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Hey Daryl, I'm really sorry for all of this. I wish I could just remember something. Anything! Maybe then it would all come back." Beth felt a lump forming in her throat as she watched his heartbreak all over again.   
"Daryl, what if I never remember?" She asked with a sob.

"S'okay," he responded with more confidence than he felt, "If that happens, then I'll just have to help ya fall in love with me all over again, wont I? G'night, Beth." With that, he closed the door gently behind him. 

Xx  
Beth barely slept that night. Her thoughts were back at the hospital, with Bentley. When the sun began to rise, she thought it would be an appropriate time to pretend she was waking up. She went through some of the dresser drawers, picking out some yoga pants and a random t-shirt - a comfortable looking gray Johnny cash shirt. She wasn't sure if it was hers or not but it looked like it would fit her deflating post baby body.

She took her things into the attached bathroom and undressed. As she started the water she realized she couldn't get her cast wet. Not finding a robe behind the door, she decided it was probably early enough that Daryl wouldn't be up yet. She figured she could just quickly run to the kitchen and find something to cover the cast. She just wrapped herself up in a plush yellow bath towel. 

After tip toeing to the kitchen, Beth she opened a few drawers and cabinets, but found nothing useful until she found trash bags under the kitchen sink. As she stood, she hit her shoulder hard on a drawer she had left open. Her loud yelp woke Daryl.

"G'mornin baby," Daryl muttered, responding naturally to the comfortable sound of her in the kitchen, before realizing his mistake "I’m sorry. Sometimes when I wake up I forget about… everything for a minute." 

His voice was still heavy with sleep as he walked into the kitchen, pressed the button on the coffee pot and picked up the tea kettle on the stove, settling into their pre-attack routine. He paused only a moment when he realized she stood only in a towel, struggling to cover the cast. 

"Ya want some help with that?" He asked.

Beth nodded, holding duct tape and scissors to him, turning her body so he could better access her arm. He made quick work of the bag, turning it into a cover for her cast in just a few moments. She moved her fingers around, examining what he had created and realized that she'd be able to use both hands to wash her hair. 

"Not your first time?" She questioned.

"Nah. My old man put me in one of these a time or… five…" He looked at her confused, concerned face and waved it off whatever sympathy she was considering, saying "Don't worry about it. It's time for you to get whole, not me." 

She left the room, confused. Her heart hurt for him but her head couldn't remember his story, making it difficult for her to know how she should comfort him. Remembering her goal of showering and getting to the hospital, she quickly removed the towel and proceeded to shower, using all of the soaps and scrubs that must have been part of her life … before. 

Upon returning to the living room, she found Daryl sipping his coffee and a travel mug of tea setting on the counter for her. He turned, handing her the tea, becoming still when he noticed the Johnny Cash shirt she chose for herself. 

"What?" She asked pulling on her clothes uncomfortably. 

"It's just something ya said to me… before everything... about that shirt. It's mine." He shuddered. It felt like Beth was there, in her subconscious, teasing him by choosing that shirt. Was she was in there calling out to him to come find her? 

"I… I'm sorry! I'll go change!" she stammered, turning toward the bedroom. 

"Naw, it's fine. Ya look better in it anyway. Come on… Let's go see our boy." Daryl changed the subject to the only thing that wasn't awkward between them right now. 

Xx

Bentley was the only place where they didn't miss a beat. They connected with him and through him. When they arrived at the hospital they both greeted him warmly, and then spent the day turns rocking him, talking to him, feeding him and changing him.

When Bentley was in her arms, Beth felt like she could breathe again. He was the only thing that didn't confuse her. Something inside knew him, knew what he needed and was able to provide for him without a second thought. 

As she was feeding him his last bottle before bed, gazing into his little face, she realized how amazing this little life, that she and Daryl had made, really was. She had notices throughout the day that Daryl often looked at their son with the same expression of awe and wonder that she was feeling.

Suddenly something struck her.

"Daryl, do I like to sing?"

Daryl smiled down at the two loves of his life. 

"Yeah. Ya love it. And ya sing like an angel." He nodded at Bentley with a tiny smile and moved closer the pair.  
"Ya sang to him all the time before he was born. Do ya remember that?" He asked quietly. 

"I wouldn't say I remember it… I just have the urge to sing to him." 

The baby was asleep in her arms. Daryl's fingers ran over the boy's cheek and traced his ear gently. As he pulled away his finger tips grazed her arm and the sensation sent chills up her spine.

"Are ya having any other feelings like that?" He asked as he continued to gently caress her arm.

Unable to look at Daryl, or even find her voice, she simply nodded. She couldn't bring herself to explain how she responded to his innocent touches.

"Maybe ya should talk to Michonne about it at the next appointment." He remarked, trying to keep the hope he was suddenly feeling out of his voice.

Xx  
Over the next few days, Beth and Daryl fell into a routine despite their lives being so upside down. Each morning after waking and showering they made their journey to the hospital where they would spend the day with Bentley. 

One morning, they found themselves running late because of traffic. Both their stress levels were reaching the boiling point when they turned the corner into Bentley's area in the NICU and found it completely empty of all traces of their son. 

Their minds raced, filled with questions as they stood, stunned for what felt like an eternity.

Did Bentley have a bad night? Was he in surgery? Had someone gotten into the hospital and taken him? Why had no one called them? 

Beth began hyperventilating as Daryl rushed her down the hall looking for a nurse. Her mind was racing but the only words she could put into an understandable sentence was "Where the hell is our son?" 

Daryl could see her face begin to redden and the proverbial smoke was pouring out of her ears.

"Someone will have answers." He assured her, fighting back the panic he too was feeling. He knew he had to stay calm. She had begun to sob uncontrollably and Daryl saw something start to close off in her face. Beth couldn't possibly handle a setback right now.

Without thinking, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his chest. He felt both hope and relief when Beth reacted by curling into him for comfort, just as she always had. He ran his hand gently through her hair, cradling her head in a familiar embrace. Before he could determine if something had changed in her, a nurse came around the corner, walking toward the desperate couple.

Daryl pulled away, and with calm he didn't know he possessed asked about the whereabouts of their son. Even though Beth still felt the panic of uncertainty regarding Bentley, she couldn't help but focus on the familiar tingling feeling she was experiencing while in Daryl's arms.

The young nurse looked startled by the young parents, particularly by the fierce look on Beth's face. She led them to the nursing station and pulled up his chart, with a slow grin growing on her face. 

"I'm surprised no one notified you," she began, "the doctor had your son moved to the well-baby nursery. They are discharging him today." 

Daryl and Beth were stunned. After the nurse directed them to the unit, they felt a wave of emotion. Beth turned to Daryl; both were smiling and laughing while tears streamed down their faces.   
Instinctually, she threw her arms around his strong shoulders and held tightly as he lifted her up into a joyful embrace. They stayed that way for a moment before he lightly placing her feet back on the floor. Their eyes met, blue washing over blue. Neither seemed to take a breath as he leaned in to kiss her.   
Instead, she pulled away just before their lips could touch. Daryl's heart shattered anew, realizing that even after all the emotion and display of affection, his Beth was still locked away. He struggled to shrug it off and let go of her slowly as he lead her down the hall toward where their son was waiting. 

The nurse was all smiles as she completed Bentley's discharge papers. She answered Beth's questions and gave final instructions while Daryl rushed home for the carseat and Bentley's coming-home outfit. 

The newborn-sized jumper they selected was still a hair to big on their tiny son. They both felt nervous putting him in the car seat, which seemed to swallow the infant. But once Daryl secured him in the back, with Beth seated next to him, they both began to feel more comfortable. Daryl drove more carefully than he ever had before while Beth sang and talked to their son.

At the apartment, Daryl carefully unbuckled their sleeping baby and laid him down in his crib for the first time. The couple then stood side by side and watched him sleep peacefully. 

Beth broke the silence first. "I'm sorry about earlier" she whispered. "I know you're really missing… Beth…" 

Knowing she was referring to the almost kiss; he sought to sooth her concern.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault, really," he said. "I promised ya I wouldn't put my hands on ya until you were ready and I did it anyway. I didn't mean to scare ya. It's just that sometimes this is confusing for me, too. And I'm sorry." He apologized looking down at his hands, not noticing her face as she realized that while it did scare her, it was in a good butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling that she was actually finding enjoyable.


	16. Waking up

Ch 16 Waking Up

Over a month had passed since Beth and Daryl had brought Bentley home. Beth's cast had been removed but her mental state remained unchanged. She was fragile and confused, but she continued to work with Michonne twice a week in an attempt to coax "hiding Beth" back into reality. 

One evening, Beth passed the baby off to Daryl when she felt her old self pop back for a second. It happened just as she watched the sleeping baby resting peacefully in Daryl's shirtless arms as he sat in the center of their couch. Beth's brain flicked around a memory of she and Daryl in that very spot, but that's where the similarity left off. 

In the memory, Beth recalled she was wearing nothing but a white lace corset. Other clothing was thrown all over the room and the air was heavy with the stench of scotch and sex. Her body straddled his and she was gasping and moaning as she rode him in a wave of sweet, uncontrollable pleasure. She saw him under her and felt one soft command leave her lips: "stay". 

For a second, she could taste the combination of him, the alcohol and his cigarettes. And then the image evaporated, leaving just the two boys in front of her. 

Daryl was watching her with a funny look on his face. 

"Ya ok?" He asked with concern. 

She shuddered, embarrassed to tell him what she just saw not knowing if it was a fantasy or a memory. 

"Yeah, just tired," she responded, figuring she could get away with the excuse being that it was one in the morning and they were both up with the crying boy for hours. 

He nodded slowly, unsure she was telling the truth, saying, "Go on to bed. He's almost asleep. I'll handle the rest." 

Xx  
For the past week, Daryl felt more and more on edge. He didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, lack of sex or just missing the sweet times he shared with Beth, but he was feeling increasingly antsy waiting for his Beth to come back to him. 

If he were honest, he'd admit that he didn't much care for this Beth living with him now. She was so disconnected and raw. She'd go from no emotion to screaming out of frustration in a breath. The only time she was predictable, even bearable, was when she was around Bentley. With the boy in her arms Daryl could see his Beth shining through. 

There was one night where he thought he saw his Beth for a minute when they were up late with Bentley. Something had crossed her face, a familiar expression, but when he asked, she tensed up, saying she was tired. Daryl didn't want to push her, fearing it would keep her from ever really coming back to him. 

Several days later, Beth headed out for the day with Maggie. This was the longest she had spent away from Bentley and Daryl could see her shaking hands. 

"He'll be fine, ya know. We're just going to go for a ride later and say 'hi' to the guys at the shop. I'll pick up some groceries for dinner. Ya go ahead and relax. Focus on ya today." Daryl said with a forced smile. 

"Ok, Maggie's taking me to therapy and then around to some childhood places, but I will have my phone on the whole time and I can be back any time, if you need me." She picked up Bentley, hugged him tightly to her chest while stroking his hair. 

"Beth, it ain't like I'm a fifteen years old baby sitter - I'm his daddy. We'll be fine" Daryl snapped at her a little.

"Ok…ok…" She stammered, a little taken aback by his tone. "Please, just take him from me," she pled. 

Taking a deep breath and blowing Bentley one more kiss, she walked out the door. Normally Daryl took her to her appointments, sitting with Bentley in the waiting room. Knowing they were close gave her piece of mind. Being away, even for one afternoon, was proving to be more stressful than she expected, especially with Daryl's mood.  
Xx

After he heard the door close, Daryl placed Bentley in his bouncy seat and watched his boy study the dangling animals over his head. 

Now, at almost two months old, Bentley was looking around at things, turning his head to the sound of his name and trying to hold his head up. Daryl leaned forward and bounced the dangling animals, watching a little smile appear on his sons face. He continued to play with the boy for a little while before deciding to head to the shop. 

When they arrived, all the guys came to say congratulations Daryl and meet the little guy. After a bit, Daryl sat in the office with Ty. His partner and friend was the only one at the shop who knew the whole situation. Bentley sat content on Carol's lap, the office manager bouncing him happily just outside of the office door.

"How's she doing? Any change?" Ty asked with sympatric eyes. 

"Still… nothin'… Man, I feel like it's me. Ya think she's scared of me? Am I the one keeping her away?" Daryl asked hanging his head. His anguish evident on his face and in his voice.

Ty leaned back in his chair, rubbed his jaw, and considered his words carefully.

"Naw man. Beth loves ya. And ya know that. It's just that she went through some scary shit. Heck, she almost died! But your love is real. And your Beth will be back soon." Ty reassured him. 

Daryl's response was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Looking down, he saw it was Rick. 

"Hey Daryl," the sheriff greeted him once he answered, "Sorry to bother ya, but we got Merle in the drunk tank. He didn't do nothin'. Just was drunk at the gas station and knocked over a couple displays. Wonderin' if ya can come get him?"

Daryl sighed and responded, "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Sorry for the trouble Rick," before hanging up.

Xx

Rick greeted Daryl and Bentley when they arrived at the police station.

"Hey lil man" Rick said, leaning into the car seat to see the boy. 

"How you and Beth holdin' up?" He continued, absently rubbing the baby's hair as he looked up from the car seat. 

Daryl blew out a frustrated breath. 

"It's... hard. Not with him, but with her. Beth's still on vacation."

Rick slapped his shoulder and gave him a little smile.

"Hang in there. She'll come back to ya. I mean, at least your woman's gotta hell of a good reason to lose her mind. Lori was just like a bear after the kids were born for no reason I could figure." Rick let a small laugh before continuing, "Come on, now. Let's go get that brother of yours."

Daryl picked up the car seat and diaper bag following Rick, unfazed when the first thing out of his brother's mouth was an insult. 

"Lookie here fellas! Darylina's got a new purse!" Merle drawled, laughing like he was the funniest person alive. Daryl just rolled his eyes and waited for his brother's release. 

They left the jail and headed to the truck, Merle slid into the front seat while Daryl hooked Bentley's carseat into the back. 

"Man let's get some food, I'm hungry as shit" Merle said. He reeked of whiskey and it was only two in the afternoon. 

"Ya know ya could say thanks, or maybe congratulations," Daryl said starting the truck. 

"Yeah, thanks bunches, princess. The kid's cute. How's that girl a yurs lookin'? Everything tightin' up again?" Merle taunted. 

At those words, Daryl broke down. He had been holding it in for two months and he just couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Damn man, I'm sorry. She leave ya or somethin'?" Merle asked in a genuinely concerned tone. He had never seen his brother that way. 

"In a way. She got hurt real bad. Her ex beat the shit out of her. She almost died. But now she just ain't right in the head." Daryl tried to pull himself together, hating to break down like this - especially in front of his brother. 

"Damn lil brotha. Why didn't ya come to me for help? I'd taken care of it," Merle said. He had some shady contacts that would have been happy to help out. 

Daryl snorted, "Ya was gettin' high with pa. I didn't want that around my family."  
Xx

"Tell me how you have been doing, Beth?" Michonne asked.

"Bentley is amazing! Everything with him just feels… right." She paused, knowing she needed to tell Michonne about her memory from earlier in the week, but it made her nervous to talk about it. What if it was her imagination, not a memory?

"I felt like Beth was back for a few seconds the other night..." she said quietly.

"Tell me about that," Michonne encouraged Beth. 

"It was a memory of Daryl and I. We were, um, making love. Actually, I think it was the night Bentley was conceived." She squinted into the distance, trying to pull the memory into her mind. 

"Was this memory something Daryl told you about?" Michonne asked, taking notes on what Beth had just told her.

"No. We haven't talked about our physical relationship. It makes me uncomfortable," Beth confessed. 

"I would call that a break through," Michonne smiled. "You are coming back. I believe he is the key to bringing your memories back. So, your homework for next time is to explore your relationship, emotional and physical, with him further. It may be uncomfortable at first, but I think the rewards will outweigh any embarrassment." 

Xx 

Maggie took Beth around to several places they thought might trigger memories from Beth's childhood. They started at the beginning, the church they had attended for years, then the elementary school. 

They had just finished driving by the high school when Maggie began to notice that Beth's jaw was clenched and she seemed to be white-knuckling her purse in her lap. Knowing the 'real' Beth, Maggie understood that there was something bothering Beth and that the only way to get her to talk was to be direct. 

As she pulled into the long driveway at the farm, Maggie confronted her.

"Spill it." She said. 

Beth looked up from her hands and sighed, looking at her sister blankly.

"I know when you've got something on your mind, now spill!" Maggie pushed.

"I might have had a break through. A memory of Daryl and I from before the attack." Beth started slowly, unfolding herself from the car and making her way over to her childhood swing set near the farm house.

"Michonne thinks that exploring my emotional and physical relationship with Daryl will be the key to bringing back my memory. But how the hell am I supposed to be physical with a man I barely know?" Beth asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Well, what was the memory?" Maggie asked, bringing a blush to Beth's face.

"I'm pretty sure it's the night we conceived Bentley."

"Oh!" Maggie exclaimed, "I bet that's it! You always felt safe is in his arms. If you are intimate, like really intimate with him, you might get that connection back." Maggie continued excitedly, "I mean you guys have a really strong physical connection! It makes sense that it could just make everything come back". 

"I don't know. We talked a little bit about our sexual relationship, but it makes me feel… weird." Beth admitted. "I mean you don't understand what it's like to know that a stranger knows every inch of your body even when you couldn't find your own ass with both hands! What's worse, I don't even think he likes me much." Beth kicked the dirt, tears springing into her eyes. 

Maggie was almost speechless. Leaning toward her sister, she began to rub her back, all while nearly lecturing the young woman, trying to make her understand how strong Beth's relationship with Daryl had been.

"You're kidding right? Beth! He loves you like crazy! He changed his whole life for you! You have to realize that you and that little boy are his world. And trust me, Daryl's just as confused as you are right now. I really think you need to talk to him."

"He just gives me all these weird feelings. Like, when his hand brushes mine, or I watch him holding the baby" Beth said, laughing a little at the thought as she tried to explain to her sister. 

"Bethy, that's love! That's you, in there showing that she needs your help to come out! I think Michonne is right. He's the key" Maggie said. 

Xx

About a half hour later, Beth returned to her apartment to find Daryl and another man watching the outdoor channel. 

"Hey…" She hesitantly said as she neared the couch. 

"Hi!" Daryl said, excited for her to be home. "Beth, this is my brother, Merle. You met him once, before, ya know…"

"Hey sweetie! How ya doin'?" Merle asked, loudly emphasizing each word and saying it slowly. 

Beth was taken aback. She lost her memory, not her hearing. And something about this man made her feel very uncomfortable.   
   
"Um… I'm fine. I see Daryl told you about my memory." She walked into the room and cringed as she neared the men, "What is that smell?" 

Daryl blew out a breath, knowing that once he told her about today's events she would probably be very upset. 

"That would be Merle," he started slowly, "We had to pick him up from the sheriff's office… the drunk tank… earlier today" Daryl confessed scratching the back of his neck. 

"The drunk tank? As in jail?" Beth loudly questioned, picking Bentley up from his bounce seat and looking him over carefully before clutching him protectively to her chest. "You took my son to jail?"

"He’s my son too! And It wasn't jail, it was the station house" Daryl argued, but Beth wasn't hearing it.

"I thought I was the one who lost their damn mind! Are you stupid?" She hissed. 

Daryl stood abruptly. He had had it with her treating him like he didn't know what he was doing. He had taken care of their little boy the entire time she recovered at the hospital and had treated her with kid gloves since she woke. Yet, she questioned everything he did with the boy.

"He was fine! He's two months old for God's sake! He ain't gonna remember goin' there cause he's a baby!" Daryl roared, as he continued, "What's your excuse, Beth? Huh? Scared lil girl runnin' away from your problems! Yeah, ya went through hell, but guess what princess, you ain't the only one who's got the shit beat outta them! Hell, I grew up getting the shit beat out of me every day, but I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention. Never took a one of these "mental vacations" like ya fancy doctor says yer on!" 

Standing up to face her, he waited for her to cry. But she surprised him when instead of tears; she raged at him, attacking him right back. 

"Everyone seems to think you're the key to my memory coming back. But you know what? If I had a choice, I'd tell her to stay gone! I mean, how the hell did she put up with you? You're just a redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother" she bellowed Bentley began to cry uncontrollably. 

"Now look what you did!" She snapped at Daryl over her shoulder as she stormed into the baby's room and slammed the door. 

Daryl stood stunned for a moment before growling at his brother. "Let's get out of here." 

He grabbed his vest, headed out the door and allowed it to slam behind them.  
Xx

The men found themselves at a the same dumpy bar they used to hang out at every night - before Daryl got serious with Beth. 

Daryl ordered a beer and sat at the bar alone while Merle hit on every woman in the bar. He glared into the mug, regretting every word he had said to Beth. He couldn't do this anymore. He felt sick, he promised Beth he would never treat her like his old man had treated his momma, but it felt like that's exactly what he was doing now. 

He stood suddenly, throwing cash down for the beer he barely touched and head toward the door.

"Where ya goin', Darlyina?" Merle slurred, already bringing back the buzz he lost while at the apartment. He gestured to the woman behind him, "Tammy here's gotta friend for ya. Dontcha be runnin' out on us!"

Daryl paused, knowing anything he said would cause a conflict with his brother. 

"This ain't me no more. I'm goin' home. I gotta try to talk to Beth. Shoulda never said what I did to her." 

Daryl was surprised when Merle simply nodded and stepped out of his way without saying another word. 

Xx

When Daryl got home he found Beth sitting in the arm chair, feet tucked under her, crying. 

"I'm a jackass," He said softly as he lowered himself to the couch.

Beth sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking at him. 

"No," she began, "it's me. I'm so sorry. I'm so screwed up. You don't deserve this. I've been thinking that you should just leave. I'm so fucked up and you take all the shit I give you without question. I'm so fucked up. I'm better off alone. I'm worthless."

"Stop! Ya ain't worthless! Ya gave me a beautiful son!" Daryl was shocked by her confession. "Ya don't know this but ya pulled me out of some pretty bad shit with my pa and brotha. The things ya and I are dealing with now is a game of candy land compared to my life before. I ain't goin' anywhere. Things are gonna get better, ya just gotta have faith. You taught me that." He reassured her as he leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee.

"Daryl, can I hug you?" she asked after a long silence, not looking up from the fingernail she was nervously picking at. 

"Course." He said standing across from her, extending his hand to her. Beth took it and stood. She could feel heat radiating off of him, causing a blush to cover her cheeks. 

He wrapped his strong arms around, pulling her tightly to him. Her head rested against his chest while his smell intoxicated her. She began to feel lightheaded, overwhelmed by the sensations. 

Suddenly, she could see them standing in the kitchen, her arms wrapped around him from behind, face pressed hard against his scared skin. His words, a haunted whisper from the past, rush over her - "I'm all in." It was the moment they decided to raise their son together. 

She held on a little tighter as his hands ran up and down her spine. 

Daryl eventually released his hold on her body and Beth drifted back into reality. 

"Better get some sleep. We have to be at Hershel's for lunch tomorrow." he said in a low gravely tone that gave her chills. 

Beth nodded, exchanged words of good night and retreated to the bed room. But she couldn't sleep. The memory shocked her, but they felt so good. Even more, it felt like she was right on the edge of having her memory back. Yet, the little connections weren't enough. She felt she needed to do something more, something bigger. 

When she heard Bentley let out a small "I'm hungry" cry, she tip toed in to his room with bottle in hand. As he drank, she slowly rocked while thinking of a way to get her memory back. Maybe Maggie was right about the physical connection. Every time they shared a connection, something would come back. If he was her key then maybe her childhood home was the lock. 

She pressed her lips to the small boy's head when it hit her - she needed to kiss Daryl! Tomorrow at the farm would be the perfect place and time to do it. She'd have him show her the special place Hershel kept telling her about, the one she apparently took him to the first time they went to the farm. 

Xx 

The next day, after a long night being up with Bentley, both Beth and Daryl were exhausted as they got themselves and their son ready for the farm. 

When they arrived a picnic lunch was waiting for them by the pond. The whole family had gathered hoping that this time together would help bring Beth's memory back.

After lunch, Beth laid Bentley down for a nap in her old room. She spent some time looking at a few pictures, although sparked her brain, other than a picture of her mother and her. Seeing that image she felt overwhelmed and was surprised by the stinging pain in her scarred wrist. She had to leave the room and regain her composure before rejoining the rest of the family on the wraparound porch. 

Beth felt defeated, like something more should have came to her in her room.

"Bethy, you want me to take you to that spot you love so much?" Hershel asked. 

"Thank you, Hershel. But actually, Daryl said he was going to show it to me." 

Beth was lying, but Daryl didn't say anything. He seemed to quickly understand that she wanted to be alone with him and he nodded in agreement with her statement. 

"Maggie you mind listening for the baby?" Beth asked. 

Maggie choked out a small "sure." It broke her heart to hear Beth call their father by his first name. 

The couple walked away from the house and toward a trail in the woods. As they got to the trail Beth stopped. 

"I liked to go in there? In the woods?" She asked looking at Daryl like he was crazy.

"Ya love it! Come on, you'll see why when we get there." He gestured for her to follow him. 

After walking for about fifteen minutes, the path ended at a small clearing near a small pond. There were patches of yellow and pink wild flowers and cattails gently swaying in the breeze. The sounds of frogs and birds filled her ears as she watched the sun dance on the surface of the water.

"Wow, I get it now. It's breathtaking!" She proclaimed. 

She looked over at him, expecting to find him surveying the beauty as she had done, but instead, his eyes were glued to her watching as she discovered this place of beauty again. 

"Daryl, I need to be honest with you. I wanted to be alone with you for a little bit. It's just something that Michonne and Maggie said. They figure when we are together, you are kinda my… my safe place. You might think it's stupid - it probably is - but, I wanna try something If it's ok with you. So, um, may I please… can I… kiss you?" She asked biting her lip. 

He looked surprised and when he didn't say anything she felt like she needed to continue. 

"See, if you're a safe place now, as an adult, and this here was a safe place as a child… I thought maybe where the roads intersect, new and old, we might be able to bring her back."

"But what's that gotta do with kissin'?" He asked. 

"I guess I was too embarrassed to tell you before but, when your hands are on me or when I see you with the baby I get these feelings and memories come back. Good memories. But, it's stupid. I'm sorry I asked." 

She felt like she was going to cry and started turn away when pulled her to him and lifted her chin. 

"Ya ain't never gotta ask to kiss me." He said in a deep sultry tone as he tilted her head up and pressed their lips together.

Beth lost control, pulling his face closer as their lips moved together in a rhythm her muscles knew from memory. She leaned into his chest, pressing her breasts firmly against him, their tongues tangled together. His hands settled on her hips as he let himself enjoy what he had been desperately missing for months. 

That's when the memories hit her like she was traveling warp speed through a time warp tunnel.  
She saw her mom placing a cake with a large number five candle on top in front of her as a young girl… her dad giving her Nellie a few years later… Maggie leaving for college… her mom dying, followed by blood droplets on her bathroom floor… Shawn leaving for the army… meeting Zach at a book store and then the end of their relationship… looking into Daryl's eyes the first time… the positive pregnancy test… the first time they made love, not just had sex… finding out they were having a boy… Zach attacking her in the shower…

Many more years of experience filed into her memory in a rush before the filing cabinet in her brain slammed shut. She ripped her lips from him, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Daryl pulled back, concerned and ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya. I just miss..."

"Daryl…" she said, in a calm even tone. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers. 

"It worked. I'm back. Everything's back!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're back? It's you? Tell me something only Beth would know" he said pulling away to look in her eyes. 

"You have a strawberry shaped birthmark on your upper right thigh. It drives you crazy when I kiss it." She began touching the spot through his jeans sending chills down his spine. The kiss they shared had already left him half hard and her hands in that spot made him crazy. She giggled, pulling away, excited to share more of her memories.

"This tree over here! Maggie used to hide her cigarettes in here." Running to the tree she reached for a hole in the wood and pulled out a stale pack of Newport's. 

"And the night we made our son, we were drinking scotch and I was wearing this white..." she was cut off by his lips on hers in a passionate embrace. He pushed her back into the tree pressing against het hard. 

"I believe you. Beth, I missed you so much…" He said touching her cheeks and hair as if to make sure she was real. 

"Show me how much you missed me." She reached down to his belt buckle. It was something so characteristically Beth, her physical need to be with him, there was no doubt in either of their minds.   
They both dove in without a second thought. Beth pulled at his buckle, button and zipper freeing his now fully hard member. As he pulled them down further, she pulled her panties down and off over her boots tossing them behind him. Beth jump into his arms and he pressed her back into the tree with one hand and massaged her slick opening with the other. 

"I missed you so much," she breathed as his wet fingers moved in and out, then circled her clit a few times. She was definitely ready for him.

"Damn, I can tell girl. I missed you, too." He hissed as his tip brushed her entrance and in one fluid motion he entered her. They both let out gasp, she was extra tight from their lack of love making for the last two months. This quickie was definitely going to be quick; it was like she had a tight virgin pussy again. She felt untouched to him and the thought added to the naughtiness of make love on her daddy's property like a couple of horny teens. 

Daryl tried to control his thrusts - wanting them to be long and slow - but the feeling of her tight wet walls around him just drove him mad. He was powering into her, pounding uncontrollably as she bucked her hips wildly against him, moaning his name. 

He pulled her away from the tree, turning and laying her carefully in the tall soft grass to get more leverage on his knees. His hand slid down to rub her swollen bundle of nerves well he forcefully pounded her until they were both coming, her soaked contracting walls pulling the hot seed from his manhood. 

"I love you" he panted out as he looked down at the woman under him laying in the soft grass, her blonde hair swirled around like an angel. 

"I love you, too, Daryl. I'll never go away again, I promise" she said as he rested his forehead against hers. 

They laid there catching their breath talking and exchanging loving kisses from their swollen red lips. 

"Let's go see our boy" she said pulling Daryl to his feet then taking off running down the trail. Daryl pulled on his pants and scooped up her panties, tucking them in his pocket and raced after her. She was waiting for him at the end of the trail with and out stretched hand. They laced their fingers and took off in a sprint toward the farm house. 

Her boots thundered against the porch as she ran up the steps and into her father's arms. 

"Bethy?"He asked holding her tightly.

"Daddy, it's me" she said happy tears flowing from her eyes. 

"I gotta go see my son" she ran into the house with the family behind her. Beth busted through her old bedroom door to find her son peacefully sleeping but she didn't care she scooped him up waking him in the process. 

"I'm so sorry baby boy, Momma's back now and I'm never going anywhere again" she said placing kisses all over his tiny face.  
The family watched Beth’s emotional exchange with her son. Hershel entering the bedroom and wrapping his arms around his daughter and grandson as Maggie and Daryl hung back in the doorway. 

Maggie looked at Daryl seeing the love for her sister radiating from his smile and that’s when she noticed that her sister must have taken her advice. She saw a corner of Beth’s green silk panties hanging out of Daryl’s front pocket. This caused her to giggle a little, feeling like later on in the day when it was just her and her sister an “I told you so” would be in order. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and Maggie nodded to the fabric peeking out from his pocket. He quickly tucked it away, giving her a grateful smile.


	17. Accidental Proposal

Ch 17 Accidental Proposal

Two months had passed since Beth's memory had returned. Other than the sleep deprivation of being new parents, everything was going smoothly and they were enjoying their life as a family of three. Daryl had returned to work a few weeks before and he was surprised at how well he was responding to being part owner of a business. 

Beth hadn't returned to work yet due to Hershel wanting her to focus on Bentley and getting her life back in order. They had formed an easy routine, one that Daryl never knew he wanted. Each day Daryl would wake up for work, take a shower, give Bentley a bottle before place him in their bed with Beth, giving them each kisses on their sleeping heads before heading out the door. 

When Beth and Bentley awoke, they'd play and have bottles, pick up the house, read books (even though he couldn't understand them yet), take a nap and make dinner. 

Daryl would come home about six o'clock to two smiling faces, grateful to see him. He'd kiss them both and take Bentley off Beth's hands, playing with him until dinner was done. They'd sit down at the table and have their meal, then they'd relax together until it was bath time for Bentley. Giving the little boy a bath usually left him tired and ready for bed. Most nights, it was one more bottle, then off to dream land for him, leaving the couple in a world of their own, making love and drifting to sleep in each other's arms. 

In the last month, Bentley had started to sleep longer, only waking up a few times a night which made them both very happy. Whimpering rang out from the monitor next to Beth's side of the bed; she sighed and started to remove the covers when Daryl stopped her. 

"I got this one" he said pushing himself out of bed, he hadn't fallen asleep yet because of a nervous feeling in his stomach. He had something very important planned for tomorrow that Beth knew nothing about. He hated keeping things from her but if he wanted to do this the right way it had to be a surprise.

Daryl made up a bottle for the crying boy, picking him up out of his crib, cradling him in his arms and rubbing the nipple of the bottle on to the whimpering child's lip. When the boy realized what was there he greedily pulled it into his mouth and began suckling. He looked up at Daryl with a few stray crocodile tears on his chubby cheeks and his eyes began to get very heavy. 

"That's my boy, there ya go, ya was just hungry s'all," Daryl whispered to him, walking around the nursery. When Bentley's bottle was empty, Daryl pulled it from between the sleeping boy's lips. He laid the boy down running his hand lightly over his hair one last time before going back to his room. 

Daryl was stopped dead in his tracks by the beautiful sight before him. Beth was peacefully sleeping on her back her, arm resting about her head tangled in her blonde waves. Her soft yellow night gown had risen up revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties, and his eyes caught a glimpse of her c section scar, which Daryl found to be beautiful because it gave him his son. 

Biting his lip, he couldn't resist the temptation in front of him. She looked so warm and inviting, like she was good enough to eat. A devilish smile played on his lips as he pulled his shirt off hanging it on the door knob. 

He carefully crawled up between her legs slipped his arms underneath each of her thighs, kissing his way up her legs. Slowly, he ran his tongue across the open slit a few times, warming her up. Then starting at the bottom and working his way up, he place dozens of shorter, quicker licks. He heard a sleepy moan come from her lips as she began to stir, wiggling her hips. 

Now aware of what was taking place Beth opened her legs up wider for him and ran her fingers through his hair. As he sucked her bundle of nerves her fingernails scraped his scalp and pulled his head harder into her. He slipped two fingers in her pulsing entrance holding them deep inside as he licked and sucked on her more aggressively. 

When he had found the right spot he curled his two fingers, pressing at the tiny internal pleasure point and sucking her clit until her hips were bucking up to meet his mouth. Her back arched and her head was thrown back saying his name until her lungs were begging for air. Her legs were trembling against his cheeks as he felt her gushing onto his fingers. He pulled his thick fingers out and was met with an erotic surprise - she wasn't finished coming, her juices squirting all over his face. Daryl had heard that some woman, when they were really turned on, could do that and he'd seen it in some of Merle's porno’s, but he'd never experienced it first hand. 

Now that he had made her squirt, he wanted to make Beth do it every time she climaxed. He was so aroused by her action that his dick was harder then he'd ever felt it. It felt like steel. He needed to be inside her that second. He removed his pajama pants and crawled up her body. As he did so, she pulled her night gown over her head tossing it away revealing her creamy white skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

"That was the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever had." She was panting, kissing him, feeling and tasting the wetness all over his face.

"That's all me?" She questioned pulling back slightly to look at his glistening face. 

"Mhm, ya squirted all over me," he grunted out before quickly driving himself into her dripping wet entrance. He had never experienced her, or any woman for that matter, feeling this good. 

She licked his lips clean and seductively whispered in his ear, "yum, I taste so good." 

Her words caused him to lose his mind. He began thrusting fast and harder. Her wetness was pooling under her and covering her inner thighs, as well as his groin where they connected.

She clenched the sheets in her hands, pulling on them as she arched her back and pressed her hips forcefully back and forth against him. He was about to come undone feeling her clenching down around him pulsing as she climax again. 

As he exploded deep inside her, he groaned, "oh my god! Beth! Mmm…marr...marry ..me!" 

What followed was a chain of curses and grunts from his body as another aftershock orgasm hit her and she yelped out a small breathy "oh...god...yes!"

He pulled her head into the crook of his arm and thought to himself 'oh shit what did I just say?' 

She ran her hands up and down his back, wondering if she had heard him correctly, and wondering if he heard her 'yes' as they were coming.

Thankfully, all the noise had awoken Bentley, who was now crying loudly like he knew something awkward had just taken place. Daryl rolled off of her and into his back. Beth quickly jumped up, pulled on her robe and walked as fast as her jello post-climax legs would take her. She settled her son with a lullaby and his pacifier. When she returned to the bedroom Daryl was asleep, so she just curled into his side and watched him sleep for a bit until sleep took over. 

Xx

"I wish you didn't have to go in to do paper work today. It's Saturday!" Beth pouted from bed where she laid, knees pointed toward the ceiling, Bentley reclining against them, giggling as she played pick-a-boo with him. 

"Won't be too long baby," he said, kissing them both on the head before heading off. 

He pulled up to Dale's Diner and hoped the brunette woman in the corner booth wouldn't be to mad he was couple minutes late. 

"Sure know how to keep a woman waiting" the woman said as he slid into the booth. 

"Sorry Maggie. Didn't want your sister to get suspicious..." He apologized, waving down the waitress and ordering a coffee. 

"So, what's this all about? I feel like we're doing something shady" Maggie asked sipping her coffee. 

"I need your help. Picking out a ring. If it ain't to much trouble" he said bashfully, feeling relief when he noticed Maggie's face light up as she let out a tiny squeal. 

"Course it's not trouble! I'll get the coffees! You got a wedding to pay for!" She exclaimed getting the waitress attention for the bill. 

After breakfast, Daryl took Maggie to the jewelry store in the mall where he had bought Beth's Christmas present. A perky sales girl greeted them with a huge, fake smile. 

"Hello! Oh how wonderful you decided to bring the lovely lady with you this time to make a decision! How exciting! Congratulations!" she said.

"No! I'm her sister!" Maggie smiled politely before she turned her attention to Daryl.

"So you've been thinking about popping the question for a while?" She asked with a shit eating grin on her face. 

Daryl blushed as he nodded. Maggie couldn't help but throw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. 

They looked at several things, but nothing caught his eye. Daryl began to get discouraged when the woman finally mentioned their vintage and antique jewelry section. They were browsing the selection when Maggie's phone lit up. Glancing at the screen, she felt a flare of panic and she showed Daryl the screen with Beth's picture in it. 

Maggie answered the call, trying to play it cool, even though she was bursting at the seams either excitement for her sister. 

"Hey! We're bored," Beth whined, "Daryl's working, so Bentley and I were wondering if you and the kids wanted to meet us at the park? I kinda need to talk to you about something."

"Oh! Well, I can't really get out today," Maggie lied, "Glenn's sisters are coming to visit tomorrow. I gotta get the house in order. But what's up?"

Beth sighed. She had hoped she would have been able to talk to her sister in person about this, but over the phone would have to do since she didn't feel like it was something that could wait.

"Um…Has Glenn ever said anything really weird during sex to you before?" Beth asked. 

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, one time he asked me if I wanted to get nachos after. 

"That's not exactly what I meant. More like, Daryl asked me to marry him when he was coming…"

Maggie had to stop herself from laughing because of where where she was standing and who she was standing next to right now. 

Beth continued, "And, I think I said yes… Accidentally." 

"What do you mean accidentally? Tell me exactly what you said" Maggie demanded. 

"I said 'oh… god… yes…' but I was finishing too, so… I just don't know what to do" Beth confessed. 

As Maggie was about to answer with a witty remark, Daryl tugged on her sleeve drawing her attention to a ring in his hand. 

"Beth I gotta go, Sierra's got the super glue" she lied hanging up quickly. 

"Oh my god! That's perfect!" She swooned, looking down at the rose gold, oval cut vintage diamond ring. Tiny diamonds encircling the larger oval stone. 

"Something 'bout it looks like her," he said, staring down at the ring in his palm. They agreed that this was the perfect ring for Beth and Daryl purchase it. 

As they left the store, Maggie asked another critical question, "So, how you going to do it?" 

"Haven't figured it out yet. But, it kinda slipped it out last night." He blushed. Even though he and Maggie had become closer during Beth's little 'vacation', this was difficult to talk to her about.

"Yeah I heard. That's why she called. She thinks you were just out of it, not knowing what you said...like the time Glenn asked me to get nachos after" she said as they shared a laugh.

"You know, there is a new restaurant in Atlanta that she's been talking about. You should take her there next Friday night, have a night romantic dinner, then pop the question. I'll take the baby." 

Maggie's suggestion didn't really sound like him, but he knew girls liked that romantic novel crap, so he agreed and they worked out the details.   
Xx

Friday night, Daryl texted Beth right as he was leaving work to tell her they were going out to dinner. When he arrived home he saw that Beth was dressed comfortably in jeans, a V-neck t-shirts, and her converse. 

"Just give me a minute, he just spit up all over himself, I gotta change him and we'll be ready to go, what are you in the mood for? I was thinking that drive in place with the really good cheese fries, you know the one with the light up sign that he loves to look at. It keeps him occupied the whole time we eat" she hollered from their son's room. 

"I was thinking something a little nicer. Just the two of us. I already talked to ya sister and she's going to take care of the boy for a few hours" he said walking into the room and stopping her from what she was doing. 

"We haven't been out without him since he was born. I'll finish him up. Ya go put on something nice" he said taking the boy from her. 

"Alright... Did I forget an important date or something?" Beth asked placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Naw, just… go on time a wastin" he said.

Beth went into their room and searched through the closet. She was beginning to feel hopeless. Everything was still tight from the baby weight. But then she came across a black lace dress Maggie had passed on to her. It had been a little big on her when she borrowed it before the baby, so she was surprised to find that when she slipped it on, it zipped, fitting her like a glove. 

She straightened her hair, put on light pink lipstick and black eyeliner with cream eye shadow. Slipping on black heels, she walked out of the bedroom to see that Daryl in a blue pinstripe shirt and dress jeans Beth made him buy to wear for Christmas. She was relieved to see she wasn't over dressed. 

They dropped Bentley off, which was more stressful for Beth than for Bentley since he had only left him one other time. After forty-five minutes of separating and saying goodbye, Daryl gently pulled her out the door and settled her into the car.

"He's gonna be fine" he reassured her as drove on the highway. 

"I know. So, Daryl where are we going?" she asked fixing her make up in the sun visor mirror. 

"It's a surprise" he smiled getting in the lane that led to Atlanta. 

A half hour later they pulled up to the restaurant valet. The valet attendant's eyes glued to Beth's long creamy white legs and he gave Daryl a look that said 'how the hell did you land her'. Daryl couldn't help but smile as Beth laced her fingers with his, not even aware of the attendant's leering. 

"Ya look really beautiful" he complemented, as they were seated at a table toward the center of the restaurant. Daryl had never been any place this nice before, he was hoping he didn't look to out of place, but having a woman like Beth on his arm made him blend a little better. 

"Thank you! Wow! This place is super nice." Beth remarked, looking over the menu. "What made you decide to come here?"

"We never got to celebrate becoming partners with Ty and Karen." He lied; he had that one prepared knowing she would ask. 

They ordered cocktails. Daryl knew he would need a little liquid courage to ask her the big question. Their drinks arrived along with some seasoned oils with bread to dip into it. 

Daryl got three quarters of the way done with his beer as Beth order another glass of wine, making a comment about being a light weight after going so long without alcohol. They ordered their meals and Daryl tried to hold a normal conversation, deciding he would wait until after they ate and got dessert to propose.

As their entrees arrived there was commotion at a table a few away from theirs but they could hear everything clear as day. 

"Heather Jane Clerk, will you marry me?" They overheard a Latino man ask, as he went down on one knee next to a woman at the table. The woman squealed out a "yes" and the restaurant erupted in applause. 

"That poor girl" Beth said and Daryl almost choked on the piece of steak in his mouth. He grunted a noise she knew as "what" and Beth continued. 

"I'd just hate anything that public. What if she wanted to say no? But there's a whole room full of people expecting you to say yes! Way too much pressure. Plus, everyone looking at you like that totally takes the intimacy out of it." She stated casually as she took a bit of her chicken. 

'Well at least she ain't expecting a proposal' he thought. The velvet box in his pocket was burning a hole in his skin. He had known this wasn't right for them. He aborted the proposal right then and there, at least for tonight. He had to find a way to ask that was right for Beth, just like finding the right ring. 

Beth spent the rest of the evening talking about the possibly going back to work and using the day care Maggie suggested. They finished their meals and headed back to Maggie's to pick up the baby. 

After being gone almost three hours, Beth couldn't wait to see her son.  
"Hello! Mommy missed you! yes I did, yes I did! Did you have fun with your cousin" Beth cooed holding the smiling boy in front of her face and making surprised faces at him. 

"So how was dinner?" Maggie asked expectantly. Beth was distracted by Bentley, so Daryl made to cut signal by his throat, shaking his head signaling that it didn't happen.

"Really good, you guys have to try it! They have this infused oil that..." Beth turned around to face them and caught a glimpse of the two exchanging a look.

"What?" She asked. 

"Nothing I'm still adjusting to seeing you with a baby, almost five months later and it still catches me off guard" Maggie smiled. 

"I know, me too sometimes! Like when he looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the world...it's scary" Beth smirked. 

Daryl couldn't help but say "you are", making her blush and Maggie sigh out an "awwwww".


	18. Third Time's a Charm

Ch 18 Third Time’s a Charm

Another two months had passed since Daryl's failed attempt to pop the question.   
In that time, Bentley had grown a lot, developing cute baby rolls in his arms and legs. Beth was a bit concerned but when they took him for his six month check, up the doctor was pleased with his progress and said he was right on track. 

Beth had recently enrolled him at the same day care that Maggie used for her youngest and was making great developmental strides because of the exposure to other children. He was now holding his own bottle and rolled from his back to his belly pressing himself up onto his elbows to see the world around him. He was even trying to push himself to his knees, and would stay up for a few seconds before falling over and giggling. 

Beth had gone back to work, but only three days a week for now. Daryl had hired more guys with motorcycle repair skills which diversified their business and increased their revenue by 30%. 

It was now late July and the little family had been spending a lot more time doing things outdoors. Bentley loved going to the farm; Beth would take him into the pond with his tiny camouflage life vest on and she'd hold him while he splashed and played, usually coughing and drinking half the pond in the process. 

"So I was thinking, there's a petting zoo this weekend at that fair that you took me to last summer, you know the one with the car show?" Beth paused to see if he’d remember.   
He mumbled out a "mhmm" as he lay on his back on the living room floor, flying a giggly six month old dressed in only a diaper over his head and chest.   
Bentley's index finger was in his mouth as he laughed dropping a huge glob of drool on Daryl’s chest. Daryl didn't even seem to notice; he pulled his boy down so his belly was in his face and rubbed his chin hair around causing the sandy haired boy to kick his legs and squeal. Beth loved watching them interact; it made her heart swell with love. 

"I thought we could take Bentley there Saturday afternoon to see the animals and maybe go back later that night. Karen said everyone was going again this year; I can see if Maggie will watch him" Beth suggested. 

"Sounds good to me. Ya wanna go terrorize some lil animals? Huh, big guy?" he asked his son.  
Saturday finally rolled around and the family of three went to the petting zoo for the afternoon. Bentley was in Beth's arms near the goats, feeding them grains as Daryl was taking pictures of them and that's went he saw it, the colliding of his two worlds. 

Over Beth's shoulder along the outskirts of the fair was his father in a orange vest doing court appointed waste pick up while Daryl was having a family outing like he was in a 1950s sitcom. Beth saw his distraction and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My ole mans over there." he nodded toward the older man.

"Ya wanna go say Hi...let him meet Bentley?" she asked, not sure exactly what she was supposed to say or expect after the last encounter she had with the oldest Dixon.  
He gave her a shrug of the shoulders then, after a pause, headed toward his father. Rick, who was supervising the crew gave him a nod, knowing where he was headed. 

"Whatcha want boy?" Will asked upon his son’s approach.  
“Just...wanted to see if ya wanted to meet your grandson." he said a little unsure how to approach a sober conversation with his dad.

"Ya and I both know I don't need to be in that boy’s life. He's better off playin’ with that pig,” he said, nodding his head toward Rick who was now talking with Beth and tickling the boy in her arms. "Cute kid though...even nicer piece of tail," Will finished, biting his lip and leering at Beth. 

"She ain't just a piece of tail pa...I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Bought a ring and everythin," Daryl proudly said as he looked over his shoulder at the oblivious woman talking to Rick.

"Mhm, heard that from ya brotha. Ya sure that's a good idea boy? Who's to say when she's done fixin ya up, she won’t wanna move on to a new project?" Will hissed. 

Daryl had been spending more time with his brother after he had given him his silent seal of approval by stepping out of his way that night at the bar. Since then he had apologized to Beth for things he had said and even joined them for some meals. Daryl just shook his head at his father’s comments; he had learned from Beth that some things weren’t worth getting worked up over.

"Beth ain’t like that. She's the one...she makes me a better man, a good father. Havin’ that boy makes me understand that ya couldn’t been in ya right mind when we's kids cause if ya was ya never woulda put ya hands on us... makes me wanna forgive ya for all the shit ya put me through now that I got my own boy..."he said in his low gravely tone. 

“Ya come over here on ya high horse talkin like ya my pa...Ya think ya's somebody now? Just cause ya knocked the yuppie bitch up don't make ya no better than me,” Will said through his teeth. 

Daryl just shook his head, taking the proverbial high road, and walked away, never to look back.

"Everything alright?" Beth asked as he took their son out of her arms. 

"It is now," he replied kissing her softly. 

Xx

That evening, Beth and Daryl returned to the fair along with Karen, Ty, and a few other guys they work with. The men were sitting at a picnic table discussing the cars at the show this year while Karen and Beth went for beer.

"I’m so excited" Beth exclaimed as she handed Daryl a beer and took a gulp of her own. 

"I can ride the rides this year! And drink beer! I missed beer," she smiled taking another huge gulp as Daryl pulled it away. 

"Better slow down there if ya wanna ride those rides and keep ya chili fries down," he said smartly as Beth wiped a little of spilled beer off her chin. Beth insisted they go on as many rides as Daryl's stomach could take. 

As the sun began to set, Beth glanced up at the Ferris wheel and tugged Daryl's hand slightly. "I know it's silly but it's the first place I realized I loved you... can we ride it?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. 

"Course" he answered with a half smile. They got on the wheel and Beth snuggled in to Daryl's side like she did the first time they were on this ride.

"Gosh, I can't believe it's been a year since we've been on this ride. We've been through so much...do you think we will be able to bring Bentley on this ride one day? He's already getting so big. I wonder what he will be like next year...where we’ll be..." Beth babbled on, looking around the fairgrounds just as the wheel reached the top. 

"I don't know exactly where we’ll be in a year, but hopefully it’s right back here...if ya say yes" Daryl said, grabbing Beth's attention back to him. 

She turned to look at him and tell him that she wasn't going anywhere but the words got caught in her throat as she watched him pull a velvet box from his shirt pocket. He popped the box open revealing the vintage diamond engagement ring and Beth lost control of the tears that were pooling in the corner of her eyes. 

"Will ya marry me?" he asked. Beth could barely choke out a yes so instead nodded vigorously; he knew she agreed. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left hand.

"Daryl it's so beautiful" she smiled as happy tears left her eyes. She cupped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

He rested his forehead against hers, breaking their kiss as he whispered, "I love you".

"I love you more" she smiled pulling him into another kiss. Their lips worked together until the Ferris wheel operator made them break their lip lock to get off the ride.

"Can we go show our friends...wait, did they know?" She asked, staring at the diamond on her finger. 

"Naw, I didn't even know I was goin to ask ya tonight. Been carrying that around since that night we went to Atlanta, this just finally felt like the right time," Daryl confessed. 

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You were going to propose that night then I said that stupid comment about that girl. I'm so sorry I ruined it!" She exclaimed slapping her hand to her forehead.

"S'okay. That wasn't us...this is us" he said, whirling his finger around at the fairgrounds. 

They entered the tent that hosted the band and spotted all their friends. Beth was beaming as she swiped Karen's beer stealing a sip. Karen opened her mouth to release what was sure to be a sassy comment until she saw the diamond ring that Beth was using the drink to emphasize. She didn't say anything at first, just let out a scream and pulled her into a hug. 

"Oh my god your engaged! Congratulations! Daryl, you didn't tell us you were going to pop the question! I mean I knew you were looking at rings around Christmas but I didn't know you bought one! I'm so excited!" Karen yelled.

"Christmas?" Beth looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"Third time’s a charm I guess," he replied with a smirk.   
Xx 

Rain was pouring down on them as they ran from the concert tent to the truck. "Its freezing," Beth sniffled as she turned on the heat in the truck and pulled at her wet clothes. 

"I know how we can warm up," he said looking over at her suggestively. He pulled the truck down the same trail he had found the last time they had went to the fair. 

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" she smiled, undoing her seat belt and climbing into the back seat as Daryl stopped the truck, throwing it park and shutting it off. By the time he had followed her over the seat; Beth had already unhooked Bentley's car seat dock and pushed it to the floor. 

Their lips met frantically as he pressed her down into the seat pinning her beneath him. Her lips bit and sucked at his, working their way to his jaw bone, then to his neck. As she worked the sensitive skin of his throat with her lips, her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt, peeling the wet fabric from his bulging muscles. He pulled her up and quickly ripped her damp top and bra from her creamy white flesh, laying her back down, following her down, and immediately taking one of her nipples in his mouth. 

A moan escaped her lips as she felt herself moisten for him, driven by the sensations of his tongue and teeth on her hard peak. Her hands ran down his sides, her fingers slipping into the waist of his pants, sliding around to the front, brushing against the coarse hair of his happy trail as she opened his belt and jeans. She pushed his pants down, letting his hard length escape. Grasping him tightly, she ran her hand up and down his shaft, causing him to bite down on her nipple a little harder.

As he rocked his hips into her hand, he worked his lips up her soft skin to the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. Her hands on his member felt so good that he knew he needed to stop her caresses or this would be a very disappointing celebration of their engagement. Jerking his hips back, pushing up to sit back on his heels, he saw the hungry look in her eyes.

"I need you" she breaths out of her swollen lips. 

He made quick work of her boots, jeans and panties, tossing them into the front of the truck. He runs his hands down her thighs, making her shiver from more than just the chill of the rain. He watched as she squirms when he presses two fingers into her wet warm core. He pumps them in and out of her like a piston rubbing the swollen bud at the top of her opening with his thumb. 

He runs his other hand up and down his own member matching the pace of his fingers. Daryl almost loses control when Beth takes him by surprise, cupping her own breasts, pinching the nipples, squeezing them together and stretching her tongue out to lick each nipple. He yanks his hands away causing her to whimper but he is too turned on now to be gentle. He enters her fully in one hard, swift thrust. He grabs both of her legs then pulls them tightly around his waist. Following his lead, she locks her ankles around him, resting them on his lower back.   
She uses the strength in her legs to pull him into her harder each time he thrusts. Their eyes are locked as they enjoy the sinful pleasure of the flesh that is inching them each closer to their release. He presses his socked feet into the door giving him add force to drive into her soft wet goodness, it was too much for both of them and within moments they were panting out each other's names and exchanging 'I love yous' as his seed pooled inside her.   
Beth ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as he lay on top of her. His only movement was a steady beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest.

"Daryl...are you sure you wanna marry me?" She asked as they finally caught their breath. 

He looked up at her puzzled "Course I am. Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Why?" Her question made him nervous that she was changing her mind. 

"Cause...well because I can't give you any more children. I'm...broken" she said and it filled the sex scented air of the truck like a confession. 

"Are we going to be enough for you? If you want more... there isn't a good chance I can give that to you..."her voice trailed off. He pressed himself up cupping her cheek with one hand and forced her to look at him.

"Beth you gave me everything I didn't even know I wanted. I'm not a greedy man. As long as I have you and that boy, I have enough," he whispered, stroking her cheek.   
Beth smiled then passionately kissed him, stirring excitement in him once again that's when there was a knock on the foggy truck window above Beth's head and Daryl noticed the blue and red flashers. Beth pulled the blankets they keep behind the back seats of the truck quickly out and covered herself as Daryl pulled up his bottoms that never made it fully off in first place up. He reached up and turned the key in the ignition so the power for the windows would work. 

"Alright kids I need..." Rick’s voice can be heard as the window is rolling down. "Daryl, Beth...sorry y'all. Thought ya was some kid out here," he laughed uncomfortably

"Sorry Rick. We'll take it home. We just got a little excited," Beth apologized. 

"Hey I know how it is. I got two kids at home...when me and Lori can sneak away from a minute, we do. Gotta keep it fresh right?" Rick smiled uncomfortably. 

“We're celebrating!" Beth exclaimed, holding the plaid blanket to her chest with one hand and sticking her hand out window into Rick’s face. Daryl couldn't be more pleased with how much she loved the ring. 

"Congratulations! Sorry to interrupt. I'll let y'all get back to it now that I know its two consenting adults," Rick laughed. 

The mood was gone so the couple redressed and headed to Maggie's to pick up their son. Daryl barely had the truck in park when Beth jumped out and ran for the door. She busted through the door, startling Maggie. 

"Jeez Beth, what’s wrong?" she asked, alarmed by her sister’s enthusiastic entrance. 

Beth was smiling from ear to ear; she didn't say a word, just held her hand up with the diamond ring facing Maggie. She was surprised that Maggie didn't scream she just stood up and pulled her sister into a hug. 

"Maggie, isn't it beautiful?" she asked, her voice filled with love and amazement.

"I thought so. I helped him pick it out," Maggie replied. Beth turned to look at Daryl who was now holding their sleeping son. 

"She said yes, buddy," he whispered to his son. 

"Did everyone know about this but me?" Beth asked seeing that her son was in on it too.

"Everyone but you…and Glenn" Maggie joked.


	19. Milestones and Mistakes

Ch19 Milestones and Mistakes  
Daryl sat in his office cradling his head in his hands and fighting to keep his eyes open when Tyreese popped his head in."Hey I'm heading out for that day...wow...ya look like the walking dead man.Ya ok?" He asks noticing heavy sleep filled bags under his friend’s eyes.

"Bentleys teething, don't think Beth and I have sleep in a week. He is the strongest willed boy I've ever met. It’s like he's afraid if he sleeps or stops crying for more than a couple minutes we'll forget he's there." Daryl's tone was full of frustrated hues.

"Sounds like he gets his attitude from his daddy.Ya close ya eyes at the desk for a couple minutes I promise I won't tell ya fiancée," Ty joked with a little laugh. It was still strange, even after a few months of adjusting to the engagement, to hear ‘fiancée’ coming from someone other than Beth's mouth.

"I just think I’m gonna head home early. Everything ok in the shop?" He asked, getting his vest and travel mug together to walk out with Ty.

His arrival home was not filled with the joy as it normally was, instead his tired eyes took in a woman even more frustrated than him.

"Here! Take him! He likes you better anyway," she said, handing Daryl his son as soon as his body broke through the doorway. Bentley was stripped down to only a diaper and covered head to two in green mush he assumed was string beans.

"I gotta jump in the shower, I’m meeting Maggie to look at that venue, you know that one I was telling you about with the vaulted ceilings, but I got string beans in my hair," she said, dashing for their bathroom.

Daryl followed behind her, holding the green goo covered boy slightly away from his body. Bentley had one finger in his mouth, sucking the beans off of it as he kicked his chubby baby legs, happy to see his daddy was home and there was some one new to torment with his crying now that he had broken his momma.

"Thought we was going to look tonight together? Now ya and Maggie’s goin alone?" He questioned, it wasn't like her to change plans last minute.

"Oh yes! You got out of this apartment for eight hours today. All I'm asking is for one tiny hour, is that too much to ask? Besides that boy would by screaming over the event planner, we won't be able to hear anything they are saying," Beth pleaded, sticking her head out from behind the shower curtain.

As if on cue, Bentley had finished sucking the beans off his hand and start to huff and puff, his bottom lip started to quiver, signaling a cry was shortly to follow.

" No, no, no! None of that buddy," Daryl said bouncing his son in his arms on the way back to the high chair and setting him back down. Bentley had huge crocodile tears in the corners of his eyes, his little lip shaking faster now and whimpering coming from his lips.

Daryl picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the green mush. He rubbed the spoon against Bentley’s bottom lip and eased it in. Bentley moved the mush around in his mouth then immediately launched it into Daryl’s face. Daryl was stunned as Bentley began to wail.

"Ok you boys have fun, I love you both!" Beth said, making a quick exit, her hair still wet from her shower.

"Ok buddy, guess it’s just you and me," he said as he picked up his crying child and went over to the freezer to get a teething ring. Daryl stared longingly at the bottle of whiskey in the door.  
Xx

"Alright you canceled the appointment for this place days ago, said it was too stuffy and up tight. Now what’s going on?" Maggie asked outside the wedding venue.

"I am a horrible mother," a very sleep deprived Beth sobbed.

"Oh sweetie no you’re not. You have a teething baby. Everyone gets a little crazy and depressed when they haven't slept in days," Maggie comforted her, rubbing her shoulders.

"Weeks, we haven't sleep in weeks. That boy should go overseas with Shawn. He's like a tiny terrorist," Beth was a wreck, huffing and sobbing.

Maggie just laughed, "I know it’s hard to believe now but you’re going to miss this one day."

"Are you crazy? What am I going to miss about this exactly? The deafening screams? The sleep deprivation? Or the fact that we haven't had sex in...god I don't remember the last time we had sex. We're always so tired," Beth snapped.

"You'll miss being needed. My kids are already starting to not need me,” Maggie said, a hint of sadness in her voice.“It’s going to get better Beth, I promise. Bentley loves you. You’re doing great," Maggie reassured her.

"Not as much as he loves Daryl..." Beth whined.

"It’s just a stage. Dad’s just more fun right now because you’re with him all day, when Daryl comes home it’s like a new toy,” Maggie explained.“And don’t worry. You guys will get your groove back soon enough. Before you know it, you'll be married and on your honeymoon," Maggie smiled.

 

"If I ever get this wedding planned. I can’t decide on anything; everything is just not us...not right." After calming down and talking with Maggie for a while, Beth decided she needed to return home. She walked into the apartment and immediately received a "shh" from the couch.

She tip toed over to Bentley’s room to see a sleeping boy on his belly with his hands by his face and butt in the air.

She softly closed the door and whispered, "Whatever you did, you're a miracle worker.”

Beth’s eyes began to glisten with tears of relief that she may actually get some sleep tonight. She looked over to the couch and all she saw was a bottle of whiskey rise in Daryl's calloused hand.

"I don't care if ya yell at me for it, but just do it in the morning. I rubbed a little on his gums" Daryl confessed, waiting for the blow back. Instead, he was surprised when Beth walked over to where he was curled up on the couch, yanked the bottle from his hand and took a long pull off of it.

She then climbed on top on him, resting her head on his chest, whiskey bottle still clutched tightly in her fist. "I don't have the energy to be upset about that. You got him to sleep, I don't care how you did it. Thank you," she cried, taking another drink and passing him back the bottle. "Maggie says we gotta do whatever works for us," she said, nuzzling her head into his chest. They passed the bottle back and forth for a while until they were both on the edge of sleep.

"God when he’s sleeping like that it almost makes me want another one," Beth giggled now that the boy was sleeping and the alcohol was making her feel good.

"Ya want another one?" Daryl asked, surprised, looking down at her.

She shrugged looking defeated. "Doesn’t really matter. It’s not like it’s really an option," she sighed heavily.

Daryl was surprised. This was something that they hadn't really talked about because it was too upsetting to Beth. The one time he tried to bring it up she became historically angry. She cried and was depressed for three days. Daryl was worried she might take another mental vacation if it was brought up again so he let it go, not wanting to lose her again.

"Guess my boys will have to be all I need" she smiled.

Xx

Beth and Daryl set a date for the following fall. After a month of trying to decide on a venue that fit the couple, they were visiting the farm when an idea struck Beth. She began to reminisce about the first time Bentley crawled.

They were sitting with Bentley on a blanket when all his rocking on his hands and knees turned into full out crawling. Both of their mouths hung open as he took off towards the pond. That was it, they would have a fall wedding on the farm by the pond and hold the reception in one of the unused barns. It fit their little family perfectly: nothing too fancy, just casual and country.

It seemed like over the course of the year Bentley choose to complete his milestones just as Beth completed important wedding tasks. The day she chose to carry a wildflower bouquet he pulled himself up to stand for the first time; the day he got his first tooth she chose her bridesmaids’ dresses; when she bought her wedding dress, Bentley took his first wobbly steps.

 

The day they picked their wedding was the most emotional. They had brought Bentley with them because Maggie wasn't available to watch him. Bentley was resting on Daryl’s hip and had been trying to get his attention while he and Beth were talking to the sales girl and looking over options. He started babbling softly, but grew frustrated, not wanting to be ignored; he suddenly yelled out, “Da Da!” while pulling hard on Daryl’s chin hair and aggressively kicking his heels into Daryl’s stomach and lower back.

Beth dropped the ring she had been examining along with her jaw when she heard the words. He was repeatedly saying 'da da' and now pointing at his stuffed doggie he had dropped.

“Did he just say ‘da da’?" Daryl asked stunned as he pulled his chin hair out of the little boy’s hand.

"Yeah I think he did. Bentley who's that?" Beth cooed, pointing at Daryl. Bentley put a finger in his mouth and smiled mischievously. "Who's that Bentley? Who's got you?" Beth questioned in a soft cooing tone with a big smile on her face. The boy paused looking at the couple as well as the bubbly sales girl who was waiting with anticipation. The boy had a little twinkle in his blue eyes as he pulled out his drool-covered finger, poked Daryl in the cheek with it and said "dada".

Beth didn't care that they were in public; she let a couple happy tears leak from her shining blue eyes. She scooped him out of Daryl’s arms and cradled him to her chest rubbing the back of his head gently and placing a small kiss on the top."That's right baby, that’s dada! That’s my big boy’s first word. Oh, Daryl he's getting so big!" She cried. Hearing his name pulled him out of his stunned state.

This little boy just did the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced; he had labeled Daryl with title "dada," and he couldn't be more proud. He felt chills run the length of his spine and a blush cover his face as he broke out into what was probably the biggest smile he had ever smiled. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest it was so full of love for the chubby cheeked little boy in the arms of the beautiful blonde in front of him.

 

Beth could see the pride swelling in Daryl's chest which made her smile even bigger. She could just tell that Daryl was stunned by the little boy’s words. She knew he never expected to hear those words as a label for him because of his past, but she could also tell that he never wanted to stop hearing them leave the boy’s lips. She read it in his posture, in the way his chest puffed out, he loved their son and loved that this first real words were meant for him.

Beth being a nurturing partner wanted Daryl to feel that rush again so she turned Bentley around in her arms holding him with one hand across his little body and down between his legs. Daryl had now picked up the toy dog, Fred, from the ground and was teasing his son with it. They had gotten so caught up in their family moment that they forgot they were in a jewelry store.

"Bentley, who's got your Fred?" she asked her son.

"Dada, dada, dada" he babbled loudly as he made grabby hands at the stuffed dog in Daryl's hand.

Over the next few weeks Beth made it her mission to get him to say "mama," but was unsuccessful. He picked up "bye bye" next which came out sounding more like "dye dye" and was accompanied by a small wave.   
I  
t was about a month later when "mama" finally came out of his mouth and Beth couldn't have been more happy that the little boy who was covered in spaghetti sauce at the time now called her mama.

Xx

It was now four weeks before their wedding and Bentley could string words into sentences. He had no fear of falling or getting hurt, just like his father, he was always running, climbing, jumping, and falling off of things. He was always getting new bruises and cuts, but Beth loved kissing his "owies" and "booboos".

Beth was getting dressed for her bachelorette party as Bentley scooted around the apartment on his push car with his sippy cup of juice tucked under his arm like a football and Daryl made them macaroni and cheese for dinner.

The apartment door opened, Maggie and Beth's girlfriends filed into the apartment. Bentley went scooting quickly toward his god mother. As he got close, he decided to take a drink as he scooted running directly into Beth's not-so-child-friendly friend Andrea. Daryl noticed her face as his tire ran over her stiletto; he quickly scooped him up and slid the car away with his foot.

"Hey no drinking and driving boy! Sorry about that" he apologized carrying him over to the stove with him.

"It's okay" Andrea said batting her eyelashes at him, which Daryl didn't even notice.

"Y'all can have a seat she'll almost ready" he said and the girls followed his direction. A few minutes later Beth walked out of their room in a white halter top dress that was fitted to her body and hit her mid-thigh with hot pink heels.

"Sorry girls, you have no idea what it’s like to get ready with a 19 month old under your feet," she apologized and the girls almost in unison told her it was ok. Maggie then placed a hot pink sash around her that said “Bride”; it matched Maggie’s which said “Maid of Honor” and Karen and Amy's that said “Bridesmaid.”

"Ok baby, I won’t be too late. I love you," Beth said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hell yes you will!" Maggie said jokingly as Beth ignored her, kissing Daryl passionately. The girls all hooped and hollered at the sexy lip lock.

"And mommy loves you too," Beth said squatting down and placed a kiss on her sons head. She pulled back and saw that she left a red lipstick kiss on his forehead that matched the smear on Daryl’s lips.

"Be safe, I love you" he said giving her another peck on lips, and with that, the girls were off to Atlanta. Maggie and the other girls had pitched in on a limo for the trip. The girls drank champagne, sang, joked, laughed and danced until they arrived at the dance club. The girls were already feeling the effects of the alcohol when they arrived at the club.

After hours of dancing and free drinks, Beth broke away from her girlfriends to step outside for some air. She sat on the front steps of the club and pulled out her phone. She was having a lot of fun but she already missed her boys and it was only eleven o'clock.

“Beth?" She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Jimmy standing near her with a cigarette in his hand.

"Jimmy? Gosh! What are you doing here?"Beth asked surprised to see her ex-boyfriend. Jimmy sat down next to her and asked if she minded him lighting up. She shook her head that she didn't mind.

"My buddy is DJ-ing. What about you?" he asked, letting out a puff of smoke. 

Beth held out her sash in her proud drunken state and said "It’s my bachelorette party!"

"Wow, congratulations!" He hugged her tight.

"Thanks! We're really excited!" Beth beamed.

"That guy from the tree lot, right? Oh my gosh! I almost forgot you had a baby? What did you end up having? Boy or girl??" Jimmy asked. Beth explained to him everything that had happened to her in the last year and even pulled up photos of Bentley to show him.

She flipped to a photo of the three of them that they had gotten professionally taken for their engagement. Daryl was reluctant to get the pictures taken but we he saw how happy they made Beth he couldn't say no. Beth was currently showing Jimmy a candid photo of Daryl holding Bentley with his back against Daryl’s chest. Bentley’s hands were outstretched holding Beth's cheeks as she smiled. Both of the boys were looking at Beth like she was the center of their world as Beth gave off a radiant smile.

“Isn’t he just beautiful? I know you’re not supposed to call boys beautiful but he just takes my breath away. He’s like a little man now, he's making sentences and he is so stubborn sometimes, just like his daddy and definitely has no fear of getting hurt, just like Daryl too," Beth said, giving Jimmy the same radiant smile she had just shown him in the photo.

"He really is Beth...I'm so glad you're happy. Daryl makes you happy right? He treats you well? Takes care of you?" Jimmy asked with concern written all over his face.

"Daryl? He's amazing! I've never loved anyone the way I love him…no offense," she smiled, registering in her drunken brain that she was talking to her high school sweetheart."I couldn't imagine a better father for Bentley. I mean it’s not exactly how I expected to have a family, but I wouldn't change any of it...not even the bad things that happened. Those things made our relationship stronger. It makes me a better mother to Bentley. God I'm someone’s mother! 19 months later, it’s still weird," Beth said, cradling her forehead in her hand.

There was a long pause between them then Jimmy broke the silence by saying, "You wanna hear something funny?" Beth nodded yes. "I kinda always thought we would end up together. I thought that I'd come back from college and we'd pick up right where we left off, then I saw you at the tree farm and...I still felt something for you," Jimmy confessed as his leg brushed hers.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so sorry, I know it must have been a surprise.Trust me, it was a surprise to us too," Beth laughed, cutting him off, looking embarrassed.

Beth’s eyes were sparkling in the moon light and Jimmy couldn't resist her. He took a leap of faith that she may still have feelings for him as well. He leaned in taking her cheeks gently in his hands, locking his eyes with hers, and began his descent toward her lips.

A/N: Just want to give a bit thanks to my Beta Rckyfrk for all the great work she does! XOX


	20. Temptations

Ch 20 Temptations

Jimmy took a leap of faith that she may have feelings for him still as well. He leaned, in taking her cheeks gently in his hands, locking his eyes with hers, and began his descent toward her lips. Time felt like it was slowing down as he moved into her, his lips only centimeters from hers. Beth reached between them quickly, pushing him away forcefully. 

 

"Woah, Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like that for you anymore. What we had as kids was great, but it’s nowhere near how I feel for Daryl. No hard feelings" she said in her mom tone, patting him gently on the shoulder then heading back inside the club. 

 

Hours later, when the girls returned Beth to her apartment, she was three sheets to the wind, hugging her sister around the waist and resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. She was coming in and out of sleep as Maggie, Amy and Karen helped her upstairs. Beth popped her head up off Maggie’s shoulder and slipped out of Maggie’s grasp as the girls broke through the doorway and saw that Daryl was awake watching TV on the couch. 

 

"Hi baby! The girls got us some presents I can't wait to show you," she exclaimed running over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, planted several sloppy kisses on his cheek. 

 

"Well, I can tell you had fun tonight. Damn girl, did you drink the tequila or swim in it?" He joked running his hands over her glitter covered arms. Beth began to kiss, bite, and suck at his neck aggressively, the alcohol making her forget that her sister and friends were still in the apartment. Beth was currently sucking on his ear lobe and running her hands up and down his chest when he began to feel aroused.

 

Daryl didn't want to have a hard-on with his sister in law in the room so he suggested, almost growling in her ear, that she take her presents into the bedroom and pick out something to play with while he showed the girls out. He thanked the girls for giving her a great night then made his way to the bedroom, where he was greeted by the most beautiful sight. 

 

Beth was waiting for him on the bed, her hair was wildly flipped to the right side, her curls soft and fallen from all the dancing she had done. She had slipped into a black sheer spaghetti strapped teddy that hit her just at the hipbones with a feminine ruffle at the bottom. She accompanied the teddy with a black sheer G-string and her hot pink heels from earlier. She had fixed her makeup and chugged a glass of water in an attempt to sober up a bit. Daryl couldn't help but think she looked just like a fantasy. 

 

"Wow, baby. You look so sexy," he complimented her, closing the door tight behind him and turning the lock.

 

Bentley had recently learned how to climb out of bed and make his way to Beth and Daryl’s room. After been walked in on once in the early stages of love making (they still had clothes on, thank god) Beth was afraid she was going to traumatize their son. Now every time they were going to make love she'd lock the door behind her and give him a playful sexy look over her shoulder before crawling up the bed between his legs like a sex kitten. It had gotten to the point of conditioning now where, just like one of Pavlov’s dogs, Daryl heard the noise and knew he'd be getting a treat; the difference being that instead of salivating, he’d get an erection. 

 

Daryl turned to Beth now, giving her that same seductive look she always gave him and made his way over to their bed. Beth crawled to the edge of the bed to meet him; still on her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Daryl's hands kneaded her bare ass. She didn't often were thongs, but when she did it drove him crazy.

 

His hands worked at her soft flesh like it was dough and he was a baker. His motion tickled her and she threw her head back in a giggle as he ran his hands up to her hip bones, letting his thumbs hook into her thong and easy it down. Beth pushed against his strong chest, falling back onto the bed like a high-heeled sex angel. She kept eye contact with him the whole time, biting her bottom lip as she slipped her thong down her creamy white thighs, down to her ankles and off over her heels. 

 

She laid before him with her knees slightly parted, her hot pink heels barely resting on the pure white sheets. Beth decided to tease him, running her right hand across her breast, rubbing her nipple through the sheer fabric. She gave herself a little squeeze, letting her perky breast bounce as she traced her delicate fingers down her milky white skin letting them land at the apex of her thighs. She traced small circles across her glistening wet womanhood. 

 

Daryl as a about ready to explode in his pants watching his bride-to-be pleasure herself in front of him. This was a side of her he rarely saw anymore now that they had developed a relationship that was more than sex, but it was a huge turn on to Daryl to know it was still there. He pulled his gray tank top off and tossed it away. 

 

He began running his hands up and down her thighs taking in the sensual view in front of him. Daryl slipped himself out of his pajama pants climbing onto the bed and kneeling between her thighs. Beth was moaning at her own pleasure as she added her other hand slipping two fingers inside of herself. He could tell by the look on her face she was getting close and he couldn't wait to watch her make herself climax. 

 

"Come for me baby," he whispered in a gravely tone as he stroked himself to get ready for her dripping wet entrance. Beth let out a jagged breathy moan; her legs shook then fell limp as she exhaled a satisfied breath. Daryl leaned over her lining himself up with her entrance when she grabbed his member stopping him. 

 

"There's something for you to wear too," she whispered, reaching over to the night stand and grabbed a weird purple ring looking piece of silicone with bunny ears.

 

"What the hell is that?" he asked sharply, he was feeling like if he didn’t get in her soon he was going to die of desire. An evil smile crossed her face as she said, "A vibrating cock ring," she turned a knob and said in her most sultry voice, "Wanna try it?" 

 

He quickly nodded, figuring giving into the purple toy wouldn't be too bad if it got him into her faster. She stroked him a couple more times then slid it over his shaft. The purple silicone held him tight at his base and sent waves of vibration throughout his whole body, giving him the most amazing massaging feeling in his sack.

 

"Holy shit," he breathed out. 

 

"Good?" She asked almost innocently. He nodded panting heavily quickly as he realigned himself with her entrance. Beth wrapped her legs around him tightly, digging her hot pink heels into his ass and pulling him into her hard. As the bunny ears vibrated against her clit and Daryl thrust into her hard and fast, Beth let out an unbridled scream of pleasure. 

 

His hand flew over her mouth muffling her moans; nothing ruins the mood more than a toddler knocking on the door yelling for his 'mamma' and sticking his little hands under the door as you’re trying to climax. He stopped his movement, thinking it would help her relax a bit, but the vibration was too much. She used her own legs to push and pull him into her core as she nibbled on his palm covering her mouth. Giving into temptation, he thrust forward in long hard strokes. 

 

Aggressively, Beth pulled him down on top of her and forcefully rolled him onto his back, pinning him underneath her, never losing their connection. Beth took control of the pace, bouncing up and down as her heels dug into his thighs. Daryl gripped her hip tightly with his free hand using it to slam her down onto his rock hard member. They would both wear bruises tomorrow, but neither seemed to care. His hand shifted over her mouth and noise was again escaping.

 

As he went to reposition it, she pulled it roughly away, taking just his first two fingers of his calloused hand into her mouth and sucking them like they were his manhood. Daryl's senses were in over drive; Beth hadn't behaved this way in bed since they had their son. She was wild and carefree, driving him crazy. He felt her walls pulsing and contracting around him followed by a warm gush of her sweet nectar. 

 

Daryl's senses couldn't take it anymore. Now that she had coated his member with her juices, he could feel his body’s twitching and shaking as he shot long streams of his hot seed into her core. Beth collapsed on his chest, engulfing Daryl with her soft long blonde curls. He inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo mixed with smoky bar, her sweet sweat, and sex as he ran his fingers along the ridges of her spine. 

 

A few moments passed and Beth laid down next to Daryl on her back as he curled into her on his side after removing the toy. He lazily ran his fingers along the length of her C-section scar. 

 

"What got into ya tonight? That was amazing baby," he whispered against her skin as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder. 

 

"Jimmy tried to kiss me tonight” Beth blurted out. 

 

Daryl was caught totally off guard by her statement. "What?" He questioned as she got out of the bed quickly, stripping down and replacing her teddy with her pajamas. She returned to bed feeling more sober from the sex and now developing a head ache. "What, the guy from the tree place? That Jimmy?" he continued to question.

 

"Yeah, he was at the club we were at, but nothing happened, Daryl, I swear! He tried, but he didn't kiss me. I pushed him away and told him that I only have feelings for you. I only love you, Daryl. You’ve gotta believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you." Beth rambled out her plea until her lungs were almost out of air and tears running down her face.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. Now what happened?" He asked calmly. Beth let out another incoherent mumbled of words as she huffed and puffed in long gulps of air. 

 

"Baby I don't understand what you’re saying here. Just nod ok" he said and she nodded. 

 

"Okay, Jimmy was at the bar?" Beth nodded yes. 

 

"You talked to him?" She nodded yes. 

 

"He hit on you," she nodded yes again. 

 

"You kissed?" Beth aggressively shook her head no. 

 

"You pushed him away and told him not a chance in hell?" Now she was aggressively shaking her head yes. 

 

"Beth, you didn't do anything wrong. I’m not mad baby, nothing happened and you still told me about it. Bethy, I trust you," he said and she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. 

 

"I love you" she squeaked out. 

 

"Love you too baby" he said, feeling her relax against him as she realized she had gotten herself worked up over nothing. 

 

Xx 

 

The next weekend found Daryl being coaxed into attending his own bachelor party. He felt that he and Merle had done enough partying over the years that he didn't need an excuse to go wild one last time when he had spent the last 15 year living it up. 

 

Daryl agreed to go to the gun range and fire off a few hundred rounds, then have wings and beer with Merle, Rick, Ty, Glenn and a few other guys from the shop. They were just finishing up their wings and beer when Merle spoke up. 

 

"Alright fellas. Time for the real fun," he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out passes for the Doll house, a cheap strip club a few miles outside of town. 

 

"Don't know if that’s such a good idea brotha, Beth might not like that idea as much as ya do. 'Sides I told the lil man that I'd be home in time to read him the lil engine that could," Daryl said, scratching the back of his head. 

 

"Relax Mr. Mom, I talked to the warden this morning and she letcha off for the night on account of good behavior. Now, ya got no excuses left for not going other than ya bein a pansy." Merle grinned slapping his brother hard on the back.

 

"Beth's really okay with this?" He was skeptical, it wouldn't be the first time Merle told a little white lie, or any other color, to get what he wanted. 

 

"If ya don't believe me call the lil woman yourself. Or even better, we could stop by ya place and ask. Maybe ya girl will be wearing them tight black pants she had on earlier. Y'all seen his girl? Woo-hoo,ya lucky I love ya brotha or ya'd have ya self a runaway bride on ya hands," Merle teased.

 

He shot Beth a quick text while they finished their beers and she confirmed what Merle was saying. She told him to go and have a good time, and that it was only fair because of what had happened at her party. She gave him only one rule: he could look all he wanted just no touching. 

 

She agreed a few lap dances were ok as long as she got to give him a special one when he got home with another surprise from her bachelorette gifts. Daryl could agree to those terms feeling lucky that his fiancée was trusting enough to let him enjoy himself. 

 

She did however remind him that Glenn was with him and he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. They pulled up to the strip club and Glenn hopped out before the car was at a complete stop. 

 

"This is so cool! I can’t believe Maggie let me go! I've never been to a strip club," Glenn was as excited as a child on Christmas morning. 

 

"Chill out, kung fu panda. Gotta get us all set up first," Merle said opening up a case of beer and a few fifths to pass around. 

 

"What’s he doing?" Glenn whispered to Daryl.

 

"No booze in clubs were the girls are completely naked. We go in,watch some dances, come back out for some drinks, then go back in," Daryl said taking a pull of a long neck bottle. 

 

"This is so cool," Glenn said as he choked down a sip of whiskey. Merle gave a toast to Daryl’s last night of freedom, Daryl looked over at Ty thankfully. Even though Ty was his best man, he let Merle take the reins on the bachelor party. 

 

Daryl was impressed that Merle had basically listened to what he’d wanted and so far everything was going smoothly. They entered the haze of the club, a bad 80's song blaring through the speakers, multi-colored lights flashing, and cheap perfume filling the air. The men filed in and found an empty seating area. Most of the guys who didn't have a wife or girlfriend at home stayed; Rick excused himself after the wings and beer, knowing Lori wouldn't be too happy if he went to a strip club. 

 

Merle proudly treated Daryl to a dance, purchasing one for himself, of course, as well. 

 

"This place is awesome! I might ask Maggie to marry me again just for the party!" Glenn grinned.

 

"I hear we have a bachelor here tonight, ladies!" a twenty-something woman announced, walking over to the group, followed by a few other girls. 

 

"So which one of you is the poor sap getting hobbled?" the loud mouth woman teased. Daryl looked at her and didn't know which was more unnatural, her breast implants or the white blonde color of her hair. Merle grabbed onto Daryl’s arm, hoisting it high in the air.

 

"This here’s the poor bastard" he chuckled. 

 

“Well, me and my friends are going to show you what you’re missing out on," she said in a sassy tone, grabbing Daryl's hand and pulling him along. 

 

Truth was, Daryl knew what he was missing out on tonight, and it had nothing to do with woman; it had everything to do with a lil man and Thomas the Tank Engine. He had seen all this before, the fake boobs, the over-done make up, even all the tricks these girls were showing off on the pole; these things meant nothing to him, and if he was being honest, he was bored sitting in the haze of the club. He had also seen what the girls were about to do next. 

 

A loud alarm rang out signaling for the girls to make their way to the stage for the bachelor. The fake blonde pushed Daryl down into the chair waiting for him on the stage. She straddled his right leg as another girl did the same on his left. The dancers were all around him turning, twisting, and shaking their exposed breasts at him. 

 

All Daryl could do was think about Bentley and Beth as he waited for the song to be over. Three minutes later, Daryl was climbing down from the stage and heading back to the table when he was stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

There standing next to Merle was his father with his arms draped around two girls: a brunette and a red head. Daryl shook his head and continued his approach, after all why should he be surprised? His dad showed up for beer and cheap woman; this was like his church. 

 

"There's my girl!" Will laughed he wasn't drunk but clearly had something in his system, most likely weed and pain killers. Daryl could feel his body tensing. 

“You invite him?" Daryl gruffly asked.

"Naw your brotha didn't invite me, I's already here. Isn't that a happy accident? So the girl finally beat ya down enough to marry her huh? Poor bastard, imma tell all ya fellas something," he turned toward the group. "Don't ever marry a woman ya cant control and don't ever let her trap ya with kids," Will hissed and Daryl turned to walk away when he felt his father grab his arm. 

"Now that being said, this is the part of the tradition I can get behind. Here son, little wedding present from ya daddy,” Will grinned, handing the red head over. "Cinnamon here is going to give ya the VIP treatment, on ya ole man. Now don't say I never did nothing nice for ya," Will leaned over to the dancer and told her to give his son Will’s Saturday usual. 

 

She nodded and took Daryl back into a private room. She closed a red velvet curtain behind them and pushed Daryl over to a black leather couch. He knew how these things went; she'd strip just for him as she did a little dance and most likely end up on the floor spread eagle for him as her big finish. This was not Daryl’s first time. It was however the first time he looked at this poor girl with pity and was thankful he didn't have a daughter. 

 

To Daryl’s surprise, Cinnamon climbed up into his lap, ran her hands the length of his chest several times, letting them land on his belt buckle. The cheap acrylic of her nails clicking as they worked the buckle trying to ease it open. 

 

"What the hell?" he yelled, shoving her off of his lap and onto the floor.

 

"Will said to give you his Saturday special," she said looking up at him shocked from the floor, Daryl noticed a small foil square had fallen out of her naughty nurse’s outfit. 

 

"Well I ain't nothing like my pa. I’m getting married in three weeks, ya think I'd sleep with some cheap girl…no offense," he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, trying to process what his dad thought of him.

 

"None taken. You'd be surprised how many guys do this kind of thing. Your fiancée is lucky to have one that wouldn't," Cinnamon said breaking character. Daryl extended a hand and pulled her up. 

 

"Thanks. Ya know the whole time we been here, all I've been thinkin was ‘thank god I have a son,’" he chuckled. 

 

"Yeah...me too. I have three boys," she said, sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

 

"I got one" Daryl pulls out his phone and proudly shows her a picture of Bentley wrapped up in a bath towel in Beth’s arms."Bentley and my fiancée Beth". 

 

"Wow she's beautiful and he's so handsome! You two make beautiful babies! Are ya planning on more after the wedding?" She asked, which he thought was a bit nosy but she had no idea the situation.

"Naw we can't...it’s a long story. We're just thankful for him," he said, putting away his phone and pulling out a ten.

"Here for ya trouble. I gotta go take care of some unfinished business with my ole man," he said, but she waved it off. 

 

"Keep it, it was nice to just talk to a real person for once," she smiled with her dark dead eyes. 

 

Daryl left the private room to find his dad between the large breasts of a caramel skinned woman.

 

"Damn, I didn't think I raised no minute man," he insulted, Daryl’s fists were clenched at his side. 

 

"I didn't sleep with her, ya simple minded piece of shit. How could ya give me a hooker as a weddin’ gift? How could you disrespect Beth like that?" He raged. Will dismissed the woman on his lap. 

 

"Ya know boy I’ve had 'bout enough ya throwing ya new life in me and yabrotha faces. Ya walk around here like this girl...like she got a gold plated cunt or something. Like if ya suck on her tits, Jack Daniels will come out. Ain't no woman that great.Ya probably don't even love her, ya got trapped, boy, cause ya too stupid to wear a rubber, now ya got a little bastard running around and a woman filling ya head with happily ever after and all that bull shit," Will yelled in his son’s face. 

 

Daryl had had enough and let all the anger he had pent up over the last 35 years for his dad loose. The next thing he knew a bouncer was tossing him out. Glenn and Ty followed him out and gave him a ride home. 

Xx

 

Beth had just poured herself a glass of wine after laying Bentley down for the night. She dialed her sister's number. Maggie pick up on the second ring. 

 

"I made the right decision, right? He should get to go out like I did, right? I trust him," Beth stated as her sister giggled on the other end. 

 

"Bethy, don't worry Glenn’s there, if anything happens we'll know about it. You know he can't keep his mouth closed. Besides, no matter how scary Merle can be, an angry wife is scarier," Maggie reassured her. "What are you up to now that you have the house to yourself? " 

 

"Just relaxing, watching a Lifetime movie and having a glass of wine," she said taking a sip then spitting it right back in her glass."Eww yuck! This bottle must be bad, it tastes horribly. Can wine go bad?" Beth asked. 

 

"Well, how long has it been open for?" she asked. 

 

"I just opened it, but it tastes awful," Beth grimaced. 

 

Maggie laughed, "You know the last time wine didn't taste good to me, I was pregnant with Sierra" she teased. 

 

"Yeah I don't really think that going to happen Mags. I mean we haven't used protection since I came back from my little vacation after Bentley was born. That’s almost two years without birth control. Do you know how much perfectly good semen that is? When the doctors say there’s a 25% chance they mean it," Beth said, pouring the wine down the sink. 

 

Maggie was about to come back with something witty when Daryl walked in and slammed the apartment door. Letting her sister go, Beth went to see what the commotion was about.   
"Daryl what’s wrong baby?" She asked cautiously. 

 

"My dad showed up, said a bunch of nasty shit about ya and Bentley, tried to buy me a damn hooker, and I beat the snot out of him," he huffed as Beth slipped her tiny arms around him, squeezing him gently, knowing is always calms him down.

 

"Baby whatever he said isn't true and you know that," she whispered.   
"Beth you’re not just marrying me because of Bentley right? Because ya feel like ya have to or ya trapped?" he asked, looking down into her crystal clear blue eyes. 

 

Beth smiled up at him "Daryl you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me," she gently cupped his cheek. He smiled down at this glowing woman next to him and corrected her, "Naw, ya the best thing that ever happened to me".

 

Their lips met sweetly and their tongues gently massaged each other. They heard the patter of little bare feet on the hardwood floor and turned to see their son rubbing his eyes and looking that them still in each other’s arms. 

 

"Dada? Momma?" 

 

"Aw baby, did that loud noise wake you up?" Beth asked as she scooped the boy up in her arms. 

"Yeah, I want dada" he said reaching for Daryl with Fred still tucked under his arm. Daryl took him and Bentley rested his head on Daryl’s shoulder.

 

"Naw, Beth. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to us" Daryl corrected pressing a soft kiss to his son forehead as Beth rubbed small circles on the boys back and they exchanged a loving gaze over their son.


	21. Something Blue

CH21 Something blue

Beth sat in the living room of her childhood home under the hands of a hair stylist. Surrounded by her bridesmaids, Beth began breathing heavily and trying to focus on a point on the wall to stare at to keep the vomit from rising in her throat any further. 

 

"Bethy, don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. Your dress is beautiful and you're going to look stunning when you're all made up. Here just have a few sips of this and you'll feel better in no time," Maggie said, handing her the mimosa she had made her earlier that Beth hadn't touched yet. The other girls were already on their second and Maggie was on her third. 

 

"No, I'm good really. I don't feel like drinking. It’s, umm, too early to start," Beth lied. Her sister pushed it under her nose again. 

 

"Did you drink too much last night at the rehearsal dinner?" Maggie asked. "Come on, hair of the dog is the best cure." 

 

"No Maggie I’m just not drinking," she snapped and Maggie gasped. 

 

"Everyone out!" Maggie ordered the other bridesmaids. The girls filed out but Beth’s hair stylist ignored the pushy brunette. "You too! I need to give my little sister some top secret Greene Family advice," she ordered. 

 

When she was sure they were completely alone and all the windows were shut Maggie turned to her with a huge smile.

 

"You’re pregnant!" Maggie declared. Beth couldn't hold back her smile or her tears; all she could do was nod her head up and down. The sisters shared a long embrace. "How far along are you? What did Daryl say? God this is such a miracle!" Maggie said, now in tears too.

 

"It’s still really early, I'm only about four, almost five weeks. The doctors said I’m probably going to have to be on bed rest once I start getting larger and wear this special maternity belt to support my uterus throughout the pregnancy and I’m going to most likely have to have another c section, but it will all be worth it. Daryl doesn't know yet; I just got it confirmed yesterday morning when he was at the office. I made this to tell him." Beth handed her sister what looked like a long skinny necklace box tied with a pale blue bow, the same color of the bridesmaids’ dresses. 

 

Maggie carefully slid the bow off and opened the box. Laying inside was a Clear Blue pregnancy test that read PREGNANT 4 to 6 weeks and folded underneath was a confirmation pressed with the seal from her doctor’s office. 

 

"I thought I'd take him to our spot after we say I do and give it to him. Is that too cheesy?" Beth asked as her sister retied the blue bow. 

 

"No, it's prefect. Oh my gosh, this is your something blue isn't it?" Maggie asked handing her back the gift. 

 

"I guess, yeah," Beth smiled. The sisters shared one more hug, then Maggie allowed the girls to come back in. 

 

Xx

 

The afternoon sun glistened across the surface of the pond. Wild flowers mixed with sunflowers hanging in mansion jars tied with pale blue ribbon lined the aisle created by white wooden folding chairs ending at a white arbor. The golden yellow of the sunflower popped against the pale blue of the bridesmaid’s tea - length strapless dresses. 

 

"Bethy, it's time. Can I come in?" Hershel asked knocking on his own front door. 

 

"Yes daddy... I think I'm ready," Beth’s voice shook. Hershel entered the house to find Beth looking at herself in her mom’s old oval shaped full body mirror, giving him a view of both the front and the back of his beautiful daughter. Pearl buttons descended the back of her ivory fit and flare lace gown. The lace trim of her veil brushed her elbows lightly, swaying gently as Beth played with the heart shaped locket Daryl had given her for their first Christmas. The locket hung perfectly above the sweetheart neck line of the dress, which gave her subtle cleavage and created an hour glass silhouette highlighting her soft feminine curves. Beth turned to face her father, looking up at him with her big blue doe eyes as she smoothed her dress. 

 

"Do I look okay daddy?" She asked, nervous at his reaction to her much more adult dress choice. 

 

"Bethany Ann you look breath taking! You look just like your momma did on our wedding day," Hershel cried, taking his daughters hands in his and saying a quiet prayer. He squeezed her hands then guided her out onto the wraparound porch and finally into the yard. 

 

Music was softly playing as her bridesmaids approached the arbor and moved into position. Finally, Maggie stepped to the side, allowing for Beth’s eyes to finally meet Daryl’s. A smile broke through her happy tears as she locked eyes with her groom. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked in his clean ivory dress shirt and khaki pants. He had gotten his hair cut short for the occasion, and if Beth wasn’t mistaken there was a little styling gel in his hair. She laughed thinking about the glare the poor barber must have gotten when he added that touch. 

 

When she had made it to the front of the aisle, silence fell over the gathering as the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

 

A very choked up Hershel took a pause and Bentley took the opportunity to steal the show.   
"Hi, mamma," he exclaimed in a joyful tone. Her eyes scanned across the pale blue groomsmen dress shirts to find her son kicking his little legs against her brother Shawn’s dress uniform. Shawn! Beth had no idea he was going to be able to come home for this. 

 

She began to cry harder with even more joy. Shawn let Bentley down and he quickly ran over to Beth hugging her around the skirt. He hadn't seen Beth since last night at the rehearsal dinner. Laughter erupted from the guests, Beth didn't know if it was her son’s actions or the fact they he looked like a mini-Daryl in his tiny white dress shirt and khaki pants. His hair had also been trimmed and styled similarly, and was even wearing boots similar to his daddy's. The pastor asked his question again now that the air was a bit lighter from Bentley’s action. 

 

"Her son and I do," Hershel answered, looking down at his grandson who was now holding his daughter’s hand. Hershel gives her a small kiss on the cheek then places her hand in Daryl's and takes his seat. The crystal clear blue of her eyes captures the stormy blue of his as they stand there hand in hand, Bentley has a handful of her dress as he stands in front of them looking up at his parents. 

 

Daryl swallows the lump in his throat and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He feels at ease now that Beth is standing in front of him, smiling her bright smile as happy tears fall from her eyes. He wipes them away cupping her right cheek in his hand and caressing her porcelain skin gently. Beth places a kiss on his palm as the pastor begins to pray.

 

As they exchange their vows, Beth can't help but hear the shaking in his voice as he promises to love her as long as they both shall live. Beth fumbles a little nervously as she tries to get his ring over his knuckle; he watches as she lets out a breath of relief when it is in place. Moments later, the pastor pronounces them man and wife, telling Daryl he may now kiss his bride. Without hesitation his hands are cupping her jaw line as he pulls her in for their first tender embrace as man and wife. 

 

Beth pulls away too look deep into his eyes for a moment, then intertwine their fingers as Daryl takes Bentley’s small hand in his own and they make their way down the aisle. When they are momentarily alone with their son, Daryl pulls him up to sit on his hip as he and Beth wrap their arms around each other. The couple kissed passionately once more before turning to welcome the congratulations from their guests. 

 

As the guest filter into the barn for cocktails and appetizers, Beth grabbed her sister, asking her to run up to the house and get the gift for Daryl. 

 

"Welcome to the family officially, son. I couldn't be happier to have you," Hershel said, giving Daryl a warm hug. 

 

"Daddy, could you take Bentley for a minute? I want to have a minute alone with my husband," Beth asks, the word husband feeling so good, yet so strange leaving her mouth. 

 

"Sure, come to pop-pop," Hershel said, taking the boy from Beth’s arms.

 

Daryl looked confused when Maggie handed Beth what looks like a jewelry box with a huge smile. 

 

"Come on Mr. Dixon, you wanna take a walk with me?" she said, lacing her fingers with his. 

 

"I'd walk with you anywhere, Mrs. Dixon," he answers. 

 

Hershel watches them disappear onto the trail to Beth’s special spot, he is grinning from ear to ear, happy that his daughter is happy."Hi," he hears Bentley peep over his shoulder. Turning to exchange pleasantries with a wedding guest, Hershel is caught wordless when his eyes hold the sight of Will Dixon. 

 

"Your girl’s beautiful Hershel," Will compliments, sounding strikingly sober. 

 

"Thank you Will, have you met your grandson?" he asked, noticing that Bentley didn't seemed bothered by the rough man. 

 

"Yeah I did, yesterday when I begged blo...Beth to come to the weddin'. I apologized to ya lil girl for everything I ever said 'bout her. I've been clean and sober for two weeks now Hershel. I just want the opportunity to show my son that, maybe make up for some of the things I did," Will said, looking down at his boots. He had actually tried to make himself presentable. 

 

"What caused the sudden change in character, Will? As long as I've known you, you've never been the type to willingly lay down the bottle, like I did for my kids," Hershel asked, not pulling any punches. 

 

"This wasn't my choice either. Hershel, I’ve been sick for a long time now. My kidneys are shutting down and the only way to become eligible for a transplant is to be clean and sober for a year. At first, I just figured I'd just drink and snort myself to death, go out the way I lived, ya know. Then I saw how your girl brings out the best in my son, made him the man I shoulda. I put the bottle down and started to go to meetings. I need to fix what I did before I’m in the ground," Will confessed. 

 

Hershel couldn't help but feel like he was getting a line of bull until he looked up at the man in front of him; his skin was jaundiced, his eyes were sink in his face, and cheeks were hollowed out. 

 

"Did you tell Beth about this? Is that why she agreed to let you come?" Hershel asked.

 

"Naw, just told her bout gettin sober and wanna to make it up my boy," Will said. Hershel looked at the sad excuse for a man in front of him; even the king of bullshit Will Dixon couldn't fake kidney failure. 

 

He sighed "Well, I guess if you were invited by the bride, you can stay. Just lay low and don't ruin their day."

 

Xx 

 

Beth and Daryl casually walked hand in hand toward the spot that had become very sentimental to them both; this was the place where Beth had gotten her memory back, and where they had made love for the first time after their son was born. 

 

"Mrs. Dixon, ya the only woman I know who’d want to take a walk in the woods on her weddin day. Girl, ya feet must be killing ya by now," he said. He let go of her hand and offered a, "Hop on," bending slightly in front of her. 

 

"Seriously?" she giggled, thinking of how funny it would look to see the two in their wedding attire like that. 

 

"Yeah, it’s a serious piggyback," he insisted. Beth hoisted her dress up a bit and climbed on, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding the box in both hands. 

 

"Damn, your heavier then ya look," he teased, carrying her over to the oak swing the couple had placed there recently. He set her gently down by the swing and fished in his pocket for his cigarettes. He placed one between his lips, lighting it as he leaned against the A-shaped frame of the swing. 

 

"What’s that?" he asked nodding toward the box. 

"It’s a little wedding present for you Mr. Dixon," she said with a coy smile, extending her arm to give him the box. 

 

"Shit, Beth I didn't know I was supposed to get ya something. I can't accept that," he said, looking embarrassed like he should have known. 

 

"Trust me you did, now just open it," she insisted, pressing the box again in his direction.

 

He reluctantly took the box with the pale blue ribbon in both hands, pinching his cigarette between his lips. He held it in one hand and gently untied the bow and pulled the lid off the box. Beth watched as his eyes became the size of saucers and the cigarette fell out of his mouth to the ground. 

 

He looked down at the test then up at his wife, unable to find words. He blindly felt around behind him and took a seat next to Beth on the swing. Beth just caressed his back lightly, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

 

A minute later he turned to face Beth, grinning at her, only to be met by her own smile, reaching from ear to ear. Daryl pulled her into his arms, feeling her began to shake as happy tears escaped her eyes. He pulled back and kissed her sweetly.

 

"I thought we couldn't...you couldn't...25 percent…" he babbled,still stunned, holding her cheeks and wiping away her tears with his calloused thumbs. 

 

"I know. That was my reaction too, but I guess this was part of god’s plan for us," Beth smiled. 

 

"How long have ya known? When are ya due? We're having another baby!" he said, his emotions all over the place. 

 

"I just went to the doctor yesterday and found out for sure. It’s still really early, I’m only about five weeks along and the doctor says I’m going to have to be on bed rest when I get farther along, but it happened. It’s a miracle!" She smiled placing her hand over her stomach. 

 

"Our lil miracle baby," he said placing his hand protectively over hers and pressing their lips together softly. 

 

Daryl laughed to himself thinking about how different Beth sharing the news of her pregnancy was this time compared to the first time in that diner. The couple sat on their swing reveling in their shared joy for a while before heading back to their reception. Upon returning they were introduced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. As they entered the barn each hold one of their son’s tiny hands. 

 

The barn looked wonderful, Maggie and Beth had done an amazing job transforming the barn into a country chic venue. The cement floor had been swept and washed clean, a large wooden dance floor making up the center of the room, circular tables covered in white linen surrounded the dance floor. Each table had a pale blue fabric runner and a three glass pillar center piece filled with water, sunken sunflowers with crystal stones in the bottom and a floating candle on top. There was a large bar made out of oak barrels at one end with a man behind it mixing drinks and that the other end was a DJ playing soft dinner music.

 

The girls had even strung lights from the hay loft, making a beautiful twinkling canopy over the tables and dance floor. Instead of a long head table Beth decided to do a sweetheart table for just the three of them so that could actually enjoy a little dinner time with their son. The only thing Daryl wanted any input on was the food, which was catered from an upscale bar-be-cue place in Atlanta. The guests and wedding party found their seats, speeches were given and grace was said. Every one enjoyed their meal; next came the cutting of the two layer wedding cake, surrounded by multiple flavors of cupcakes for the guests. 

 

Maggie laid Bentley down at about eight and made it back to the barn just in time watch the couple share their first dance to Tim McGraw’s "It's Your Love." Maggie couldn't help but smile watching them; Beth was glowing, of course Maggie knew the reason why, and Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he gave her a simple twirl pulling her back into his body. He was surprisingly a good dancer, at least to slow songs, holding her cheek to cheek. Maggie was pretty sure that she could see him whispering the lyrics into Beth’s ear. They looked so happy, as if they were the only two people in the world. 

 

Xx

 

Will had never seen his son behave the way he did with Beth. It was like he was a different person, someone he didn't recognize as his own blood. He watched his son hold a mini version of himself as the child ate a cupcake, getting more on his face then in his mouth. When the boy was finished, the brunette woman Will recognized as Beth’s sister, took the boy to get cleaned up and off to bed. Will watched his son take the gorgeous blonde by the hand and lead her out under the twinkling lights. 

 

He watched his son, so comfortable in the tiny porcelain arms; gently graze the blonde’s stomach as he pulled her in from her twirl before placing his hand on her lower back. It was so subtle that he was sure no one else picked up the action, but him being a Dixon too recognized it as protective, that accompanied by Beth’s soft glow tipped him off to the fact he was going to have another grandchild. 

 

Will laughed at himself, thinking if he was lit he would have never picked that up. Just as the song ended, Will went outside and lit up a cigarette. He took a few hard drags, being at a wedding two weeks sober was not easy on him. His hands were shaking as he fidgeted with his smoke. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to turn around, go back in that barn and finish every last drop of beer, whiskey, gin, and vodka behind the barn but he couldn't let himself do that. He had to stay sober for this to work with his changed son. 

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl's voice boomed and Will turned around to face him seeing his son’s own smoke in his hand. 

 

"I invited him," Beth’s voice broke the silence and drew both men’s attention to her, leaning against the door frame. She made her way over to the two men and lightly placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. 

 

"You boys need to talk, in a civil manner, and I knew this was the only place both of you would keep your tempers in check." she walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek followed by a, "Behave yourself Mr. Dixon.”

 

"Yes ma'am," the men said in unison. Beth giggled as she saw the father and son staring at each other like two cowboys in a twenty pace two gun duel. She walked back into the barn, leaving the two completely alone. 

 

"I don’t know what you said to her...how you threatened her... but I will make you regret your words..." Daryl fired first as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Didn't threatened yagi...wife...none. I just talked to her, I showed up at ya place yesterday lookin to apologize to ya but ya weren't there, just her and ya boy. I apologized to her for everything I said about her, to her face... and behind her back. Daryl..." he said. 

 

"Wow, Daryl. This must be a special occasion if ya using my actual name, not princess or Darylina or pus-"Daryl noted, but he was cut off by Will, who continued.

 

"Boy I'm trying to tell ya I'm clean and sober... been just over two weeks now and I know it ain't much but it's a start. That night at the club...it made me realize everything…how much I've hurt ya," Will looked like he was on the brink of tears. 

 

"So what ya sorry now? Ya wanna have father-son bonding? Want me to call ya daddy?" Daryl was so frustrated he was now smoking the filter of his cigarette. 

 

"I just want a chance to make things right with ya. I know it ain't going to be easy, but I want a chance. Give me a chance" Will pleaded. 

 

Daryl rolled his shoulders back and twisted his neck around, his eyes landed on the upstairs bedroom of the farm how where a soft blue light was glowing. It was his son’s Thomas the Train night light. Daryl froze, looking at that light he knew he had to give him change because that’s the man his was now, the kind of father he is. Daryl turned and began to walk back into the barn, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

 

"Well come on then. If this is what the wife wants, she must have good reason for it, let me get ya a soda" Daryl called behind him coldly, every fiber of his being telling him that there was something wrong with this exchange. Will looked surprised them smile and followed him in.


	22. End Game

Ch22 End Game

Beth and Daryl spent five child free days in a beach house on the Carolina coast. The couple lay in the sun, relaxed in the water and made love for hours. Beth made sure to get doctor approval for bedroom activities, which was approved as long as there wasn't any rough play. 

 

The doctor’s stipulation was fine for the couple who just wanted to spend time in bed slowly exploring every inch of each other’s bodies without a toddler banging on the door. They loved their alone time, but still couldn't wait to get him to their son. When they returned home their lives went pretty much back to normal, other than Beth having to schedule more frequent visits to the doctors for the term of this pregnancy. They were also experiencing frequent visits from Will, who had been making it a point to have dinner with the family at least once a week. Will had not however told his sons about his condition yet. 

 

Now almost four months along, Beth was getting very antsy to find a house for their growing family. They had looked at several properties, but nothing seemed right for them. One day, after dropping off Beth’s favorite pregnancy smoothie to the office, Daryl met with Beth’s friend Andrea who was also a realtor. She called him in the morning and insisted that she show him this property. Andrea sent him an email with the photos of the place and Daryl knew it was the one. He was basically just going to give it a once over before making his final decision. 

 

Daryl walked through each room of the four bedrooms, two bathroom house that sat on five acres of land. It reminded him of Hershel’s farm, especially when he walked into the dining room. 

 

"It’s perfect! We'll take it!" he said standing cross armed in the center of the room. He looked around and could practically see his children sitting at the table telling him and Beth about their days at school. He wasn't sure way but he kept picturing a tiny brunette girl with waves in her hair and Beth’s crystal clear blue eyes. 

 

They arranged to show it to Beth later that week. Beth was practically in tears as she walked through the house holding her swollen stomach. She was a lot bigger this time which had the doctors concerned. They had already made the plans for bed rest starting in her fourth month and schedule a c section for her at 38 weeks. 

 

"I love it," Beth said, fighting back tears.

 

"I’m sorry, but it’s already been purchased" Andrea apologized, ending a business call. 

 

Beth’s shoulders dropped as she held her stomach low. As she turned around to face her husband, he gave her a mischievous grin as he pulled the house keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of her face. She let out a squeal and ran into his body wrapping her arms tightly around him, squeezing tightly. 

 

Xx

 

As the family settled into their new house, they decided to have a gathering to celebrate the house and Beth making it through the first five months with little complication. The morning of the gathering the couple visited the doctor. They listen to the thumping fill the room and watched the black and white images fill the screen. Bentley’s eyes grew wide as he experienced the sights and sounds of the ultrasound from Daryl's lap. 

 

"Look, Bentley, that’s your little brother or sister," Beth pointed to the screen and Daryl stood to get a better look along with his son. 

 

"Would you like to know what you’re having?" Tara, the ultrasound tech asked, moving the wand around Beth stomach. 

 

At five months she already looked like she was seven months along. The couple had already decided to find out the gender of this baby, too but Beth had read that it was important to let the older child be involved in the pregnancy as much as possible so they don't become jealous of the new born. 

 

"What do ya think buddy? Should we find out if momma's growin ya a brother or sister?" Daryl asked. 

 

Bentley smiled his toothy grin and squeaked out a "yeah." He was very shy around Tara, having a little two year old crush on her. Tara smiled, knowing what the couple was doing by bringing the boy to each appointment and asking him questions. 

 

"Bentley, guess what?" Tara asked, leaning over so she was closer to his eye level. He curled into Daryl’s shoulder shyly and whispered a little "What?" from behind the collar of Daryl’s shirt which he was holding.

 

"You’re going to have a baby sister," she said as she poked his little belly. 

 

"Mamma! I gotta lil sesder" he miss pronounced in his cute like toddler speech. Beth began to sob. Not only was this pregnancy a miracle, but she was getting her little girl.

 

Daryl took his wife’s hand lacing their fingers he couldn't do anything but smile. 

 

"Don’t be sad mamma...Daddy why mamma cry? Mamma got a boo-boo," Bentley asked, his face heavy with concern. 

 

"She's not hurt or sad, buddy, she's happy. And sometimes when ya are so happy ya cry... like when we had ya," Daryl explained a few tears leaving his eyes. The little boy looked at his father unconvinced then back up at Beth. 

 

"I kiss ya boo-boo mamma" he said and pressed his tiny toddler lips to Beth’s belly. "All better" he grinned, obviously proud of himself. 

 

Later on that evening their new home is abuzz with family including the Greenes, Grimes, and Dixons. Beth takes a breather from the guests outside having a seat at her kitchen table; Maggie came in with her to keep her company. 

 

"Bethy, don't take offense to this but you are huge," Maggie giggled watching her sister sitting in the dinning chair, head tilted back, eyes closed and both hands on her stomach. 

 

"I know, the doctor says it has something to with it being my second pregnancy but I read an article about woman in different stage of their lives gaining more weight during their pregnancies because they are more comfortable with themselves. I just think this little girl wants me to look like a beached whale," Beth sighed, sitting up straight and adjusting her maturity belt. 

 

She waits for her sister's face to register what she just said and Maggie lets out s scream causing Daryl to bolt into the kitchen. 

 

"Ya ok? Baby ok? Ya didn't fall or nothing?" He asked kneeling at Beth's side. He had been acting extra overprotective this pregnancy because it was such a miracle, and such a risk at the same time.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just told Maggie we're having a girl," she laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Relief washes over Daryl and he took a minute to run his hands over his wife’s swollen stomach before standing. 

 

"Damn boy, taking off think that ya 'bout burnt the burgers," Will walked in with a platter of burgers in one hand and Bentley holding the other. Will had been actually making a lot of progress with his sons as well as the Greene family over these few months; he had now been sober almost as long as Beth had been pregnant. 

 

"Sorry pa, thought something was wrong with baby girl," Daryl explained resting his hand on Beth’s stomach again. 

 

Beth was to exhausted this pregnancy to do some big gender reveal so she just had Daryl by pink party supplies that afternoon along with pink balloons. When Maggie helped put out the supplies everyone seemed to get the theme. The mix-matched family enjoyed their meal, after which everyone left rather early. Everyone except Will Dixon, it was time for him to come clean with his boy. 

 

"Well looks like you two can handle the rest. I'm heading up to bed," Beth excused herself and headed up the stairs to bed. 

 

"Daryl, I need to tell ya somethin’," Will said as they folded up the last table.

 

"Ya drinkin again? I knew it. Ya got on too good with Beth's family," Daryl shook his head in disappointment. 

 

"Naw boy. Daryl I'm sick. Have been for a while. My kidneys are shutting down, that’s why got sober. The only way I can get a transplant is if I'm clean and sober a year," he paused, looking at the shock on his sons face.

 

"I'm so sorry pa. If ya need anything, let me and Bethy know. Money really ain't an issue," Daryl said, fighting tears back. He could help but think that now he had a healthy relationship with his father the man would up and die on him. 

 

"I appreciate the offer boy but money's not the issue...time’s the issue," Will said. 

 

"Time?" Daryl repeated confused like he had never heard that word before. 

 

"Yeah, time ain’t exactly on my side. I’m getting worse fast and it don't look like I’m gonna make it the full year," Will watched the concern grow on his son’s face. 

 

"There is another way...kinda a way to jump the list," he continued, Daryl’s ears perking up. 

 

"If I have a relative who is a match donate a kidney, the operation can be completed immediately," Will finished and Daryl’s heart stopped. 

 

"Are you asking me for a kidney?" Daryl hissed in shock. Will nodded yes. "So thatsya end game huh? I knew this was all too good to be true. Ya don't give two shits about me or my wife or my kids.All ya care about is saving your own sorry ass!" He yelled feeling stupid that he fell for Will’s game. 

 

"Daryl it ain't just like that. Well, it may have started out that way, but it ain't about that anymore. I'm so glad I've gotten to know ya as a grown man, I..." he explained. 

 

"Save it ole Man, I got a wife and kids who needs a daddy who's whole to take care of them. Unlike you I put my family first.” Daryl took a calming breath, then another, before continuing. “Maybe it’s best for ya to get going now," Daryl suggested, his voice trembling as he tried to control his outrage, and without farther discussion, Will turned and left with his tail between his legs. 

 

Daryl angrily smoked a few cigarettes before heading up to bed. He quietly slipped into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face. He felt the warmth radiating from his wife’s hand on his back. 

 

"Baby, is everything ok?" Beth asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

 

"He asked me for a kidney. A god damn kidney Beth. That’s what him coming into my life was all about...that’s what being sober was all about. He just wants to take another piece of me," Daryl huffed and Beth reached over to turn on the bed side lamp.

 

"What?" she asks confusedly and Daryl explained to her the whole situation. 

 

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to risk anything happening to me and you being left alone with both kids." He was rubbing his face again; Beth pulled his hands from his face forcing him to look her in the eyes. 

 

"Whatever you decide, I'm behind you one hundred percent," she said and he nodded. Knowing nothing would be resolved tonight, they laid down and he wrapped his arms around his wife and unborn daughter. 

 

Xx 

 

Three weeks passed and Daryl avoided all calls from his father. Beth supported him and his decision to give himself some space. Now on bed rest Beth was spending all of her time chasing around a two year old. 

 

"So much for bed rest," she huffed, plopping her over-extended self onto the couch. She had just put Bentley down for his afternoon nap and was planning to take one herself when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled herself off the couch and waddled to the door. She opened it to find Will standing there, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped over.

 

"Hey Beth, is Daryl here?" he asked looking up at her with shame in his eyes. 

 

“No, he's at the shop. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked in a sassy tone, resting her hands on her rounded belly. 

 

"Ok, I guess I'll try again later, give the lil man a hug for me" Will said and began to cuff off. The sadness displayed in his body language tugged at Beth’s heart strings. 

 

"You can wait for him..." she called after him, stopping Will in his tracks. He turned and walked back into the house. "Besides I could use help with Bentley". 

 

They sat awkwardly waiting for Bentley’s nap time to be done when Will broke the silence. 

 

"I know ya probably think I’m the worst man in the world for everything I put my boy through," he paused, giving Beth the opportunity to disagree with him, which she didn't take. "I was a selfish bastard for everything I did to him when he was a kid...and now I’m a selfish bastard because I want more time with him to keep making up for everything I did," he stared down at the cup of coffee Beth had poured him. 

 

"You might just think it’s a line of bull shit but I love that boy...I don't want to leave him now that we are on good terms. Life ain't fair," his voice shook. Beth was about to respond when Daryl came around the corner of the mud room surprising them both. 

 

"Baby what are you doing home already?" Beth asked then she noticed the smoothie in his hand. 

 

"Took a half day to give ya some help with the boy. I know how tired ya been," he said making his way into the room further and handing Beth the smoothie. 

 

"I heard everything," he said, turning to face his father. "...I'll do it" he hesitantly said looking down at Beth for reassurance. She took his hand, giving it a supportive squeeze. 

 

Xx

 

Later that week, Daryl found himself sitting in a lab having blood drawn to see if they were even a match for the operation. Beth tentatively sat by his side holding his hand the way she did when Bentley got shots at the doctors. 

 

"You're an amazing man, Mr. Dixon," she said, giving the back of his hand a soft kiss. 

 

Ten days later Daryl opened a letter from the lab. He let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

 

"What is it baby?" Beth asked peering up at him over her growing belly. 

 

"After all that, we ain't even a match," he said, fighting the tears that made their way to his eyes. Beth comforted him by sitting up and gesturing for him to lie on her lap. She stroked his head as he rubbed her stomach, pressing a kiss to their growing daughter. 

 

As Will’s condition got worse, Beth suggested that he move in with them. The couple, mostly Daryl, provided care to him until his dying day. They had a small service for Will only attended by Daryl, Merle, and Beth’s family. They had chosen to cremate him after the showing. 

 

Beth was talking to the pastor in the parlor of the funeral home, when she felt a rolling pain from her back into her belly. She was now 37 and a half weeks pregnant. 

 

"Jesus Christ" she hissed as the contraction ended. "Sorry pastor. I think I may be going into..." Beth was frozen by another wave of pain. 

 

Daryl noticed Beth’s change in behavior from across the parlor. He knew instantly what was going on and pulled Maggie aside.He asked if she would take Bentley because it looked like their little girl knew her daddy need some cheering up so she planned on coming today of all days. 

 

They rushed off to the hospital where they prepared Beth for a C-section, knowing it was the safest for her body. A few short hours later, Beth was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed as Daryl held a 7lb, 4oz pink bundle. 

 

"Hi, baby girl," he whispered, seeing her open her eyes. The little girl had the same sandy hair as Bentley, Beth’s eyes and nose, and Daryl’s lips. 

 

"Thank you for coming today. Daddy needed you to make me feel better, little girl," he ran his fingers across her cheek. 

 

"We both did," he heard Beth's voice heavy with sleep coming from the bed. 

 

Daryl smiled at her as he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a soft kiss on the top of Beth’s head and whispering, "Ya did so good baby.”

 

Beth ran her finger tips across the little girl’s hair and let out a small laugh, she could hear her son racing down the hallway dragging Maggie behind. Their family filled the door way stopping at the invisible border waiting to be invited in. 

 

"Y'all get in here, come meet Faith," Daryl gestured with his head for them to enter. Bentley didn't hesitate; he sprinted in trying to climb on the bed. 

 

"Help mamma!" He said pulling at Beth who winched in pain. Daryl handed Faith to Beth and picked up Bentley so he could look at his sister. 

 

The family of four crowded on to the small hospital bed as all eyes in the room were on Faith. Daryl smiled, letting a couple tears slip from his eyes. This was the most bittersweet day of his life. He had lost his father forever, but had welcomed his brand new baby girl into his heart, all in the same day. His family was at the same time complete and incomplete. His heart ached that his father would never get to meet his granddaughter, but was filled with love and joy as he looked at his family surrounding him. His eyes fell on his wife, looking more beautiful than ever, and knew that she, this wonderful woman in front of him, was the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

THE END

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED WITH THIS STORY ESPECIALLY RCKYFRK! ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY WORK!


End file.
